System of a Chaos
by Nubobot.rus
Summary: Erm, tem que ter isso?
1. N105 Nubobot

**Capítulo 001 – N-105 Nubobot!**

- Você está pronto, levante! - Diz uma voz jovem e alegre.

Era um ambiente no mínimo estranho, tudo que era possível enxergar era uma mesa prateada com uns apetrechos do seu lado, já que a face da criatura que dissera aquilo estava totalmente tampada pela escuridão. Até que ela decide acender todas as luzes do quarto. Eram realmente várias, aquilo era realmente um quarto de luxo.

- Uh-oh, what I'm doing here? - Diz o outro habitante ao se levantar: Era uma máquina que não aparentava ser muito forte, seus olhos tinham o cristalino completamente negro e íris verdes. Ele parecia estar vestido com uma roupa cinza tecnologicamente enfeitada, mas, na verdade, aquilo não passava de seu corpo.

- Desculpe, eu opto pelo Português, talvez eu deva instalar um sistema de várias linguagens em você... Espera, mas eu já fiz isso, não? Ah não, não fiz. - Reclama ele, criticando a própria memória.

- Te peguei nessa! - Responde o robô cumprindo o primeiro objetivo de sua vida: Fazer uma pegadinha com o seu próprio criador.

- Hmpf!

Aquele cara estava aparentando bem nervoso, mas era apenas uma coisa momentânea, em dois segundos ele já estava com seu bom humor de volta. Uma inocência era percebida nos olhos daquele robô: Havia um brilho a mais, um brilho de quem ainda estava nascendo, mas por saber falar, ele fez a pergunta que todos os bebês desejam fazer.

- Por favor, poderia me dizer quem é você e onde estou? - Diz ele, com sua fina voz robótica.

- Bom, eu sou alguém qual você não saberá o nome, sou seu criador, seu mestre. Estamos na minha humilde casa.

O robô move apenas suas pupilas e observa que de humilde aquele cômodo não tinha nada, ele continua apenas observando e aguardando mais informações.

- Vamos ao que interessa, te dei a habilidade de entrar dentro da linguagem dos computadores, eu a chamo de Cyber Mind Eraser. Poderia explorar sua memória atual e usá-la no computador de testes?

- Ok, vou tentar. Movimento aplicado em 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, completo! - Quando ele diz isso, suas pupilas simplesmente se apagam mas ele continua de pé, apesar de estar com os movimentos mais limitados que antes.

Ele entra no sistema, era um lugar realmente impressionante! Não havia chão, nem parede, nem teto e nem nada limitando-o, ele era feito de vários números _zero _e_um _em tons claros de azul e amarelo, circulando por todo o local na direção vertical, no sentido cima-baixo e em velocidade baixa. Mesmo assim, ele fica indiferente à situação, como se já estivesse enjoado de tanto passar por aquele lugar.

- Operação concluída com êxito.

- Muito bom, já esperava isso de você. - Diz a voz meio falhada do tal chefe, provavelmente uma interferência causada pelo excesso de dados no computador.

- É, posso voltar? - Diz o robô um pouco entediado, pois além de ter feito pouca coisa ainda não tinha sido agradecido por isso.

- Claro!

O robô ainda estava com o movimento levemente alterado na realidade, em pouco tempo ele começa a se desintegrar naquele lugar enquanto seu corpo real voltava a se movimentar normalmente. Quando ele some daquele mundo por completo, volta a se mover perfeitamente no mundo real.

* * *

Exatamente dois dias se passam, a rotina era muito simples, apenas ficar o dia inteiro assistindo uma televisão enquanto ouvia o som derivado do trabalho duro de seu criador. Lá estava ele usando o acessório normalmente, quando chega o seu mestre, - que já havia se revelado um gato com um cabelo levantado e longo.

- Esse é o seu primeiro teste de utilidade agora – Ao dizer isso, ele fica com uma expressão muito mais séria que o comum. - Você irá ao site da BangBank e botar dois milhões de dólares na minha conta, sendo que essa você já conhece, ok?

- Incomoda-se caso eu pergunte o que são esses dois milhões de dólares?

- Claro que não! É que eu trabalho lá e estou testando o sistema de segurança à pedidos do chefe!

- Hmmmm... Sendo assim, tudo ótimo! Mas, eu não corro o risco de ser queimado por um firewall ou capturado por um anti-vírus?

- É só fazer direitinho, temos que explorar todos os defeitos do site!

- Ok, já estou entrando no sistema, chefe.

O gato estava um pouco surpreendido com aquilo, tinha reparado que o robô estava com uma boa independência mental já que qualquer um comum o chamaria de mestre ao invés de "chefe". Mas aquilo não importava no momento, a capacidade física e virtual dele era o que chamava a atenção, de um modo positivo.

Era um processo um pouco complicado, já que o dinheiro funcionava no mundo virtual como vários blocos pesados feitos de dados de computador. A missão era encontrar todos os blocos de nível maior e passar para a conta do chefe, cuja era um buraco representado por uma distorção nos números e tinha uma cor totalmente alaranjada.

O robô estava demorando bastante, afinal, dois milhões não eram pouca coisa já que os maiores blocos eram de cem mil, o que significa que ele teria de levar exatamente vinte deles para a conta. De vez em quando apareciam algumas garras gigantes, aqueles eram os anti-vírus do sistema. Como o robô não tinha habilidades para combatê-los, ele tinha que desviar ou correr para não se dar mal. Essas coisas acabam tomando bastante tempo dele, provavelmente mais de trinta minutos, isso acaba deixando seu chefe um pouco irritado mas ainda assim feliz, já que não tinha visto nada melhor agindo.

- Operação concluída! Conseguir passar o dinheiro, mas foi um pouco difícil, espero que fique satisfeito, chefe! - O robô solta seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro, cujo provavelmente aprendera assistindo televisão, dois dias seguidos realmente podem fazer isso.

- Estou muito satisfeito N-105, muito! - Responde ele no telão que aparece no meio do sistema, com um bom sorriso também. O que alegra ainda mais o robô, que se chamava N-105 de acordo com seu criador.

- Vou voltar agora, chefe!

- Ok.

Mas um pensamento estranho passava pela mente do tal chefe, sobre aquele robô servir por um tempo de acordo com suas avaliações. O corpo de N-105 volta a se movimentar perfeitamente como antes, ele ainda continuava feliz com a satisfação de seu chefe no trabalho, enquanto o próprio estava feliz por ter feito um robô decente.

* * *

Mais duas semanas se passam, a rotina havia mudado muito: Era apenas ir à algum site de bancos retirar uma certa quantia de dinheiro para o seu chefe, embora cansativo e repetitivo, ele não desconfiava de nada e nem reclamava, de certa forma, o que mais queria ver era a satisfação de seu chefe como agradecimento por ter o criado ou algo semelhante a isso. Sua técnica era cada vez melhor e infalível, ele havia adquirido muito mais velocidade e força por causa dos blocos e dos anti-vírus cada vez mais atualizados. Após fazer essas coisas, ele ia descansar um pouco, seu criador o botava na cama onde havia o criado e conectava uns fios a ele, transmitindo um tipo de energia que simulava o sono e recuperava suas energias.

Em um dia em especial, seu chefe havia liberado a televisão a ele porque o trabalho havia sido pouco. Por mais que ele tentasse evitar, todas as coisas que passavam naquele horário eram jornais e jornais, ele ia mudando os canais mas não achava outra coisa além disso. Até que ele pára em um canal especial ao ver o dono de um dos freqüentes bancos acessados por ele, o BangBank, dando uma entrevista:

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, o dinheiro sumiu do nada! - Diz ele, desesperado.

- Mas como isso pôde acontecer? Como o dinheiro sumiu do nada?! - Pergunta o repórter, um pouco surpreso com a notícia.

- Do nada mesmo! Um hacker foi registrado e ele sumiu após trinta minutos!

- E vocês não têm o IP da máquina desse hacker?

- Infelizmente não temos nada, sequer uma pista!

- Bem, e o jornal "Pro-News" acaba com este terrível fato, as invasões no servidor do BangBank! - De repente a tela escurece, N-105 havia desligado a televisão por causa de uma dúvida intrigante.

O robô dirigia-se à porta do lado, que era onde se localizava o quarto de seu chefe, ele decide perguntar ao seu chefe o que estava acontecendo já que era uma grande coincidência.

- Chefe, você não acha essas invasões ao BangBank, uma coincidência? - Diz ele, tentando disfarçar um pouco sua suspeita.

- Você é muito inocente, N-105, não sabe das crueldades desse mundo. A partir de agora vou chamá-lo de Nubobot. - Responde o gato, sabendo que o robô estava suspeitando de tudo.

- Por quê?

- Porque você é um robô extremamente inocente, Nu vem de "N" que é abreviação de Número, Nu também é uma abreviação. Já Bobot vem de Bobo e Bot, assim formando Nubobot.

- Hmpf! Não gostei nenhum pouco do "Bobo"... - Diz o robô um pouco emburrado, afinal, ninguém consegue ser agradado por ser chamado de bobo.

- Realmente, N-105 é muito complicado, vou te chamar de Nubobot mesmo!

- Ok...

* * *

Outras duas semanas se passam e Nubobot continuava com a sua primeira rotina, apenas assistindo televisão enquanto seu chefe mexia com mais e mais peças. O robô ficava até um pouco preocupado com o gato, já que a comunicação entre os dois estava ficando cada vez menor, até pensava se ele estava abandonado, mas, descartava isso em pouco tempo.

Então finalmente seu chefe o chama de novo, com uma cara bem séria e um olhar objetivo, provavelmente mais uma missão.

- Chamou, chefe?

- Sim. - Diz ele, ficando mais sério ainda.

- Para quê? O que vamos fazer? - Questiona ele, muito confuso por causa do olhar estranho de seu chefe.

- Esse será seu último teste de utilidade! Você deverá pegar exatamente todo o dinheiro da BangBank e transferir para minha conta! Acha que consegue?!

Nubobot fica extremamente preocupado com aquilo, suas suspeitas não eram pequenas, mas ele confia mais uma vez na palavra de seu chefe e resolve perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Chefe, isso não é ruim?

- Nenhum pouco! Estou investigando o caso profundamente, acho que estão querendo nos incriminar.

- Como assim, o que é incriminar?

- Eles cometem um crime e, para escapar, descobrem uma pessoa que estava no mesmo lugar que eles, compram testemunhas e falam que foi essa pessoa, que não tem nada a ver com isso, infelizmente isso funciona várias vezes.

- Que maldade! Quer dizer que estão falando que nós cometemos o crime?! - Diz Nubobot, estressado, agora ele começava a entender o porque de ser chamado de inocente.

- Sim, é exatamente isso.

Seu chefe começava a andar pelo seu quarto, até que pára do lado de uma mesa e pega um par de luvas prateadas, tão prateadas que pareciam brilhar, além de um raio vermelho no meio delas. Ele volta para a frente de Nubobot e, rapidamente, lhe dá o par de luvas.

- O que é isso? - Diz Nubobot, um pouco perturbado pelo efeito das luvas nele só ao tocá-las.

- Essa é a Mão Quebra-Firewalls, ela provoca um pequeno choque que derruba qualquer tipo de firewall, eu trabalhei duro nela. Você provavelmente está sentindo uma fraqueza ao tocá-las, apenas observe sua composição e insira na sua mão normal.

- Ok, obrigado chefe! - Os olhos de Nubobot começam a brilhar junto com as luvas, suas pupilas e cristalinos perdem a cor original e são substituídos por vários números prateados. Após um tempo tudo volta ao normal e as mãos de Nubobot estavam exatamente iguais àquele par de luvas.

Os dois caminham até o computador que ficava no fim do quarto, ele ainda estava bem escuro: Nenhuma lâmpada acesa, apenas iluminado pelo neon azul do gabinete. Ao chegar lá, os olhos de Nubobot somem novamente enquanto o computador vai ligando sozinho, era notável que ele estava mais rápido que o normal por causa da ajuda do robô lá dentro.

Nubobot é transportado novamente ao sistema da BangBank via internet, ele repara que o sistema de segurança estava altamente reforçado, os firewalls: Grandes paredes vermelhas à altíssima temperatura, estavam em uma temperatura e tamanho muito maior que o comum.

- Vamos ver o que esse tipo de mão pode fazer. - Diz ele, interessado na diversão que a missão podia proporcionar.

O robô começa a concentrar energia em sua mão e parte para cima do primeiro firewall, a temperatura era grande mas ele podia suportar sem nenhum dano colateral, ele acerta-o com apenas um soco e o próprio cai. Nubobot fica bem surpreendido com o poder que aquilo tinha sobre um firewall, já que normalmente ele teria de desativar os sensores de temperatura e remover tijolo por tijolo.

- Perfeito! Agora me restam apenas mais três!

Ele carrega energia em sua mão novamente e sai correndo para frente, já que os quatro firewalls estavam alinhados pelo produto protegido estar em apenas uma sala, ele acerta o soco no outro firewall e é arremessado para trás.

- Mas, o que será que... Não, deu certo!

Alguns segundos depois, o firewall começa a tremer e desmorona, então seus tijolos começam a desintegrar abrindo a passagem para Nubobot.

O robô repete o processo nos outros dois firewalls, liberando o caminho e vendo a sala com os cubos. Aquilo o desanimou um pouco, eram muitos e muitos blocos, nem em um dia era possível carregar tantos de uma vez só.

- O que vou fazer, não quero demorar tanto, não posso carregar isso tudo com força física.

Nubobot fecha seus olhos e tenta planejar algo melhor: Ele começa a ver umas imagens estranhas e falhadas daquele mundo, depois uma mão comum com seu indicador em movimento, enquanto vários blocos idênticos àqueles que ele teria de mover estavam voando em direção a um buraco. Quando Nubobot abre os olhos, um tipo de informação especial havia sido coletada por ele, muito especial.

- Descobri como! - Diz ele, um pouco tonto por causa da força que havia usado mentalmente. - Há como usar, erm, uma variação de telecinese nesse mundo, e eu já sei como!

Ele fecha suas mãos e os cubos começam a ser envolvidos por vários números _zero _e_um_, os números começam a tomar formato de uma corrente prateada que prende exatamente todos os cubos do estabelecimento. Mas isso não era o mais estranho, as correntes começavam a se mover estranhamente e os objetos começam a flutuar em direção ao que representava a conta do chefe! E a velocidade não era pequena, os cubos estavam indo mais rapidamente do que Nubobot faria com apenas um deles.

- É disso que o Cyber Mind Eraser é realmente feito... - Diz ele, surpreendido com o seu próprio poder. - Mas será que isso vai ser útil? Não sei se devo dizer que aprendi isso ao meu chefe, antes de saber sobre algo.

Aquilo havia sido uma jogada de mestre: Em cinco segundos todos os cubos já estavam entrando na conta do tal chefe. Isso acaba exaustando um pouco o robô mas ele consegue encontrar uma maneira de economizar um pouco de energia, não sofrendo nenhum dano no fim.

- Pronto chefe, todas as notas estão transferidas para sua conta. - Diz ele, disfarçando seu cansaço para que nada fosse percebido.

- Valeu mesmo, Nubobot!

- De nada, é apenas o meu dever.

Nubobot volta a se movimentar direito no mundo real. Seu chefe já estava com uma chave de fenda em mãos e algumas peças novas se preparando para montar mais alguma coisa. O robô decide ir à sala pensar em algumas coisas, primeiro no novo poder que havia descoberto, segundo no próprio chefe que tinha mudado bastante seu modo de falar para com ele. Ele se atira no sofá e pára exatamente todos os seus movimentos, nem seus olhos se moviam.

Ele passou duas horas daquele jeito e decidiu, duramente, perguntar para o seu chefe o que ele estava significando atualmente. Com um pouco de medo, ele se levanta lentamente e dá vagarosos passos até o quarto, onde ele ouve uma coisa que não agradou nada.

- Hmmmm... Agora que eu já tenho muito dinheiro, acho que vou jogar o Nubobot fora e finalizar meu projeto de grande porte de armas para conquistar novos territórios! - Diz o chefe, provavelmente falando sozinho.

Nubobot fica com uma grande dúvida na cabeça, será que aquilo que ele escutava era real? Seria um defeito em seu ouvido e mente? Não importava, ele tinha que continuar escondido para que seu chefe não parasse de falar as coisas.

- Esse projeto N-106 vai longe, arrisco no máximo dois dias para ele ficar pronto!

Agora era difícil de não acreditar, a confirmação estava diante de seus olhos, mas ninguém aceita ser abandonado e ele acaba se revelando sem querer.

- Já tenho todas as armas e...

- Não pode ser! Como, como ele me enganou assim?! - Grita o robô, desesperado por causa da descoberta. Ele começa a preparar-se para correr, aquilo era uma mistura de medo e raiva que deixava qualquer um louco, ninguém conseguiria nem chorar de tanta raiva, mesmo que robôs não pudessem chorar simplesmente por serem máquinas. Mas algo fez a sua raiva dominar seu medo, uma frase extremamente fria dita pelo seu chefe.

- Merda! E agora, o que faço?! Vou acabar logo meu projeto para eliminar o Nubobot o quanto antes!

- Retardado, o que você falou?!

Apesar de estar de costas para a porta e ter dado seu primeiro passo, Nubobot vira sua cabeça e olha para a cara de seu chefe novamente, seus próprios olhos representavam o enorme ódio que ele sentia naquele momento. Logo após isso, ele dá um passo para trás e vira seu corpo completamente.

- Você, eu confiei em você, para mim você era um pai... Mas para você, eu era apenas uma ferramenta que iria ser descartada a qualquer momento?!

- Pare de choramingar, esse mundo é cruel, conforme-se com sua utilidade.

- Nunca! Eu nunca vou me conformar com isso, e pelo que entendi, não posso dizer que vou cometer meu primeiro crime já que cometi vários sob sua influência, mas hoje não teremos influência nenhuma!

- Hah, como se você pudesse, você só tem aquela mãozinha que funciona nos firewalls, apenas lá!

Nubobot cala-se e bota seu pé esquerdo para trás, carregando uma estranha energia em sua mão e investindo contra seu chefe. Como ele parecia não ser muito ágil, acaba recebendo o soco bem em sua barriga e cai de joelhos no chão, ainda com um sorriso maléfico no rosto. O robô já se preparava para invadir o sistema de seu computador, onde provavelmente estavam as informações e itens que seriam utilizados pelo tal novo projeto.

- O, o que vai fazer?! - Diz o chefe, um pouco assustado pelo robô não ter acreditado em sua mentira.

- Eu serei apenas ferramenta para minha mente, e de mais ninguém! Todas as armas do tal N-106 me ajudarão muito no futuro. - Responde ele em um tom extremamente cruel, o mais estranho era que nem seu próprio chefe conseguia obter um tom parecido.

- Huh?! Do que está falando?

O computador liga automaticamente, enquanto o robô ainda estava olhando para seu criador no mundo real sem suas íris, e, ainda falava com ele. Quanto mais ele ia falando, mais seu corpo era afetado por um tipo de energia estranha que mantinha sua cor escura.

- Vamos ver, você daria mais sentimentos a ele, não é? Quero ver quais são eles. - Nubobot diz isso e começa a obter uma cara de mais ódio no mundo real, sua cor começa a ganhar um tom mais claro e alguns símbolos vão se formando nos seus olhos. - Isso não foi uma coisa tão boa, consigo odiar mais agora. Bem, isso pode me atrapalhar hoje, mas pode me ajudar no futuro, vamos ao próximo. - A mão esquerda de Nubobot começa a brilhar mais ainda, depois ela é completamente apagada, deixando apenas o braço e os grossos fios robóticos expostos. Passam-se mais dois segundos e os fios começam a se juntar, então começam a crescer e tomar forma de um compacto canhão. Em um piscar de olhos, uma metralhadora com um pequeno buraco em seu centro é formada no braço esquerdo do robô.

- Nada vai conseguir te parar, não é?

- Você é inteligente, teve a capacidade de me criar, e um bom raciocínio lógico. Agora, vamos ver qual será o próximo item que usarei. - O início da metralhadora é cortada, em ambos os lados, simétricamente. De cada buraco sai parte de um objeto que parecia uma bacia, só que era feita de metal puro. E de cada bacia saíam quatro mísseis roxos. - Não quero só aumentar as habilidades no meu braço esquerdo, quero mais acessórios e poder em meu corpo todo. Veremos se o próximo pode me proporcionar isso. - Dessa vez, duas mãos mecânicas saem de pequenos buracos na parede, elas estavam carregando um acessório negro com formato de um foguete. Na verdade era um _jetpack_, o qual poderia ser muito útil para fugas e outros. - Ótimo! Com aquele míssil de fumaça, isso vai ser um estrondo! Agora, eu quero... - O robô fica espantado com o que vê dentro do computador, era uma foice com pontas nos dois lados: As duas pontas prateadas, muito brilhantes. Elas pareciam refletir a imagem da queda de números dentro do sistema do computador do chefe. Um buraco grande e fino é feito nas costas de Nubobot, dele saem vários fios que chegam até o chão. Então eles começam a tomar forma da foice. Após isso, metal líquido começa a sair desses fios e envolvê-los, deixando a foice em sua forma perfeita e original, pelo menos de acordo com o computador.

- Você obteve até o Data Reaper, essa foice é maldita. Mas vamos ver como se sairá usando ela.

- Cale a boca! Ainda falta um item, pelo que parece, é um tipo de mão que é melhor que esse meu modelo atual. Não sinto nenhum tipo de mudança no seu visual, a não ser a ausência do horrível raio vermelho, isso é bom. - Como havia sobrado apenas uma mão, o raio vermelho dela some e ela ganha um tom mais claro.

Após isso, o computador desliga automaticamente e Nubobot recebe sua íris de volta. Tudo que havia no computador de seu chefe estava no robô e ele, por precaução, havia deletado todos os dados daquele computador.

- Por mais que você tenha feito isso comigo, você ainda voltará. Agora que obteve tudo o que precisava, tem muito poder em mãos, e vai precisar de mim para controlá-los.

- Eu não preciso de lixo como você, descobrirei meu poder e aperfeiçoarei-o até não poder mais.

- Tudo bem, mas, não se arrependerá depois.

Ao dizer isso, seu chefe revela um jetpack escondido em suas costas e retira um controle de seu bolso. Ao pressioná-lo, uma cortina de fumaça envolve todo o quarto por alguns segundos.

- Espero que sobreviva, serão grandes descobertas. - Ecoa uma voz fria e dolorosa no céu.

Nubobot apenas observa a cena e acumula mais raiva contra aquele cara, quem aquele maldito pensava que era? O fazia de besta e, depois da revolução, escapa sem ressentimentos ou algo do tipo? Ele também estava se odiando um pouco por ter o deixado escapar, mas isso não tinha nenhuma prioridade e ele acaba esquecendo em pouquíssimo tempo.

- Não importa o que será de mim, esse cara está na minha mira, mas vou ter problemas enquanto não encontrá-lo. Bem, aí vou eu, mundo cruel.


	2. Luzes em uma Avenida Vermelha

**Capítulo 002 – Luzes em uma Avenida Vermelha**

Era uma avenida meio deserta, apesar de ter uma parte que tinha uma perfeita visão para o mar e de se localizar no exato centro da cidade. Nela estava um robô de cor cinza-metálico, que refletia o grande brilho da Lua minguante. Mas as pessoas o observavam por outras coisas: Seus olhos estranhos, não era nada comum ver alguém com um cristalino negro e uma íris verde. Seu braço direito, pois ninguém havia visto alguém com uma metralhadora no braço. E seu olhar psicopático, que, combinado com a foice em suas costas, assustava qualquer um.

Mas ele não entendia muito, por que todos o olhavam assim? Por que todos o tratavam com diferença, coisa que ele achava idiotice? A única coisa que ele podia deduzir era que todas as criaturas que se julgavam comuns, eram na verdade um bando de idiotas.

Ele acabou sentindo um leve dano em sua perna, o qual não iria permitir que ele andasse muito mais. Tinha de descansar por um tempo, mas ele não queria, tinha que prosseguir até que encontrasse seu chefe e pudesse matá-lo. Mas ele analisa a situação e vê que sem um descanso, ele não teria condições nem de arranhar um inocente direito, ainda haviam energias para caso algo acontecesse, então por que ele iria gastar aquilo a toa?

- Ei mãe, por que os olhos daquele cara são amarelos e, tão, estranhos? - Diz um pequeno filhote de um diferente estilo de besouro: Um chifre com o formato de um machado de duas lâminas, apesar de bem incompletos. Dois cascos roxos e grandes, com saída para mais quatro cascos menores da mesma cor.

- Não se aproxime dele! Ele parece muito perigoso, e, a cor que vejo é verde e não amarela, ainda precisa estudar mais. - Diz uma adulta da mesma espécie, provavelmente sua mãe. Ela estava um pouco amedrontada com aquele robô, como todos os outros.

- Mas, os olhos dele são muito legais!

- Bata na sua boca, filho, você não sabe nem o que isso pode ser!

Nubobot se cansa de assistir aquela luta, mas não suportava nem olhar para a cara daquela mulher, induzindo seu filho a ser idiota como ela. Ele vira seu rosto assassino para ela, apenas o rosto, o corpo continuava do mesmo jeito.

- Idiotas, tentando distinguir a personalidade de uma criatura pela aparência. Esse tipo de gente deve morrer.

- O que você disse?! - Diz ela, se assustando ainda mais.

- Não estava falando com você, sua inútil.

Ela imediatamente retira uma estrela dourada de seu casco pelo interior, então aperta um botão que faz ela afastar todas as pontas umas das outras. Aquilo se revela ser um telefone, então a mulher aperta três botões e começa a conversar, provavelmente com a polícia.

- Agressão verbal aqui na Av. Vermelha! Por favor, ajudem!

Nubobot olha aquilo com um grande desprezo, só podia pensar pior, bem pior. Ele resolve treinar um pouco, mirando rapidamente o seu canhão na estrela, e disparando uma fraca rajada de energia laser. A estrela explode na hora, deixando a mulher ainda mais chocada e sem reações.

- Av. Vermelha? Interessante, parece que ela vai ficar ainda mais vermelha.

O robô olha, então, para o pequeno filhote que estava do lado de sua mãe, sem entender nada do assunto. Em um ato rápido, ele mira o seu canhão nele, o que faz a mulher gritar de medo de que algo aconteça com seu filho.

- Não vou matá-lo, ele é apenas uma criatura pequena sofrendo pelos atos ridículos da sua geração anterior, não merece morrer. Esqueci de avisar, seu grito é ridículo.

No mesmo instante, chega um animal estranho com uma roupa de policial, provavelmente um deles, ele aparentava ser um tigre. Bem musculoso, com uma arma comum e uma corrente no seu bolso. Ele chega já preparado para algo, pelo fato de ter escutado o grito da mulher e a mensagem também.

- Minha senhora, ouvi seu recado, detalhe o que aconteceu para mim fazendo um favor.

- É, é, é, esse... Quer dizer, essa criatura me chamou de inútil, e, está apontando uma arma para meu filho!

- Tudo que afirmo é que tenho dó dele, obedecendo alguém que vai abandoná-lo um dia.

- Cale sua boca e mãos para o alto! Você está preso por agressão verbal e porte ilegal de armas! Levante suas mãos agora!

- De que adianta a prisão? Sair de um mundo chato e entrar em outro. Você acha que vou perder meu tempo, indo para um lugar onde explodirei em poucos minutos?

O policial percebe que não estava conversando com alguém comum, pelo menos no conceito dele. Ele também pega uma estrela dourada, - a qual Nubobot rapidamente percebe que era blindada – e começa a gritar, aparentemente chamando algum reforço.

- Explodir?! Contato, contato, terrorista na Av. Vermelha! Repito, terrorista na Av. Vermelha! Chamem todos os reforços possíveis, junto com muita cautela! Elemento perigoso, nível terrorista, na Av. Vermelha!

- Chamar mais gente para morrer? Sabia que vocês eram idiotas, mas não tinha noção de quão ilógicos são!

Nem o filhote, que não estava mais ligando para aquilo, estava gostando daquela situação. Ele puxa sua mãe pelo braço, com uma cara preocupada, provavelmente já teria ouvido falar de "morte" e sabia que não era nada bom. Mas ela ainda não tinha reações, eram palavras frias demais, nem conseguia ouvir aquilo direito de tanto medo.

- Mãe, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu já suspeitava, aquele cara é um monstro!

- Não entendi mãe, monstro?!

Nubobot se vira novamente para a mulher, dessa vez com uma cara de raiva. Ela não liga mais para não desmaiar, pois o medo já estava começando a, literalmente, tampar veias e artérias dela.

- É melhor ficar quieta! Monstros não tem alma, muito menos medo de matar!

Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazê-la suar, não por si própria, sim pelo seu filho que aparentava ser outro alvo do robô. Rapidamente chegam os reforços: Vários carros cercam o caminho de Nubobot de todos os lados. Dois helicópteros de lados opostos aparecem. O local fica extremamente iluminado, a ponto de apenas o robô poder enxergar tudo.

- Renda-se! Você está cercado por terra, céu e mar! Renda-se enquanto tem tempo, porque depois será tarde! - Grita um policial dentro de um carro que estava na frente de Nubobot.

- Acham mesmo que carros equipados com pistolinhas d'água vão me fazer tremer? Vocês já me provaram que são idiotas e ilógicos, obrigado. Agora façam o favor de calar a boca.

- Do que está falando?! - Pergunta o tigre policial, entendendo cada vez menos o que o robô dizia.

- Eu mandei calar a boca!

Nubobot, que ainda estava com a cara virada para a senhorita, simplesmente vira sua arma para a direção do policial e dispara uma bala de metralhadora em sua perna. Após isso, ele dá um sorriso maléfico e observa a dor do tigre, merecida por ele não o ter obedecido.

- Sorte a sua que estou de bom humor, poderia ter atirado em sua boca.

- Maldição! Não posso me mover, acho que a única coisa que restou é...

- Atirar? Perdeu a oportunidade. - Interrompe Nubobot, que se localizava atrás do policial. Ele havia retirado a arma das mãos do policial silenciosamente. Então, em sua frente, esmagado-a com as próprias mãos.

- Peguem! Peguem! Ele não é um cara fácil! - Exclama outro policial, que estava fora do carro correndo atrás do robô.

- Pra que insistir em algo que você nunca vai conseguir, algo já perdido?

- Não está perdido, vamos fazê-lo se arrepender de tudo que fez!

- Arrependimento? Vou anotar. Agora, qual é seu próximo pedido, hã? - Retruca o robô, ironicamente.

Por mais que estivesse atento, eram vários policiais e Nubobot não podia prestar atenção em todos. Então um deles acaba pegando seus dois braços por trás, surpreendendo-o um pouco, mas sem mudar sua opinião de que nada daquilo seria o suficiente.

- Te peguei, robô miserável! - Exclama o felizardo policial.

- Parabéns, você vai ganhar seu doce depois.

- Heh! Falei ou não falei que iríamos te pegar?! Agora você se... - Aquele policial foi interrompido pelo grito de seu colega, que estava recebendo uma descarga de energia elétrica no atual momento.

- Que bando de incompetentes, usem algo que lhes protejam de eletricidade e evitem constrangimentos.

- O que é você?!

- Pare de machucar policiais, por favor, isso só vai aumentar a sua sentença! - Grita outro policial, dessa vez essa voz surgia do alto, provavelmente de um dos helicópteros.

Absolutamente todos os policiais estavam chocados com os truques do robô, eles pensavam em como vencê-lo, mas nunca obtinham uma resposta com chances suficientes para ser tentada! Também imaginavam, que tipo de terrorista, ou até mesmo monstro era aquele. Seu poder era surpreendente, não era comum ver um inimigo assim, pelo menos não para aquele tipo de policial.

- Acabaram de me chamar de monstro, não tenho outra coisa a pensar, devo ser realmente isso para vocês.

Por mais cruel que ele parecia, a besoura não estava mais se importando com isso. Ela tinha visto uma certa inocência nos olhos dele. Talvez ele estivesse fazendo isso sem querer, ou pior, sem noção do mal que provocara.

Mesmo assim, os policiais não pensavam desse jeito. Mais reforços chegavam tentando, miseravelmente, derrotar o robô ou pelo menos amedrontá-lo. Nenhuma dessas duas coisas acontece, pelo contrário, isso só o deixa mais entediado.

- Mais gente? Isso iria ser show, mas não tenho tempo para isso, uma pessoa em especial deve ser eliminada agora.

- Você é, um, assassino?! - Pergunta o policial que estava na frente do robô, seu medo não parava de aumentar enquanto estava na vista dele.

- Mas como são burros... Quando vão acertar? - Ao dizer isso, ele começa a carregar energia em seu canhão. Os danos não seriam pequenos, já que até uma contagem era necessária. - Carregando em 5, 4, 3...

- Não perceberam que ele vai atirar?! Se segurem!!!

- ...2, 1... FOGO!

Nubobot rapidamente se vira para o helicóptero mais longe de si e dispara: era algo impossível de desviar sem tomar dano, uma rajada extremamente grande de raios laser, algo que toma o helicóptero inteiro e ainda afeta mais três carros que estavam próximos uns dos outros. Após ver que o elemento voador já tinha virado fumaça, ele abaixa um pouco o seu canhão para que acontecesse o mesmo com os carros, cumprindo seu objetivo.

Já estava pronto para fugir: havia um quarto carro um pouco distante daqueles três. Ele estava intacto, e o policial parecia ser apenas mais um merdinha, chances melhores que aquela seriam raríssimas! Então ele vai atrás daquele carro silenciosamente e espera um tempo. Quando vê que era a hora, ele quebra o vidro do lado do motorista, pega o policial que estava lá e o joga para fora do carro com força, para que sangrasse bastante mesmo. Então entra no carro: realmente simples, bancos com alguns sinais de balas de revólver e uma tela de dezenove polegadas no banco de trás, - que chamava muito a atenção. Ela se liga sozinha, com a imagem de uma arraia com parte do rosto tampado, provavelmente um delegado por causa de seu uniforme preto, cujo é utilizado apenas para esse emprego.

- Hah! Agora você se deu mal, está preso! - Era o som que saía da tela, meio distorcido por motivos desconhecidos.

O carro começa a ser envolvido por um metal bem resistente pelo lado de fora, mais uma das armadilhas dos policiais querendo capturar Nubobot. Passam-se alguns segundos e o tal delegado estava se vangloriando: Tantos incompetentes trabalhando, e ele, apenas ele estava conseguindo capturar o robô! Apenas ele!

Mas toda a alegria dura pouco: Nubobot já estava dentro do sistema do carro, mirando no terceiro e último interruptor que o mantinha bloqueado.

- Idiota, primeiro faça algo e depois vá comemorar.

Ele já havia disparado a terceira rajada de raios laser, eliminando toda a distorção de data – representada por dois zeros colados e parados, facilmente detectados, já que todos os outros se moviam rapidamente – feita justamente para esconder os interruptores.

Automaticamente o metal do carro despenca. O barulho da queda era estonteantemente alto, já que esse metal não era nada leve. Ao ver que o plano havia falhado, imediatamente o delegado contata alguns de seus capangas para cercar o robô. Assim foi feito: Quando o vidro é finalmente liberado do metal, tudo que Nubobot podia ver era um clarão formado pelas luzes de outros carros de policiais. Eles estavam o cercando por todos os lados.

- Desista! Você está na minha mira, simplesmente não há como...

- Eu quero retirar a minha queixa! - Interrompe a mulher, entendendo cada vez mais a situação do robô.

- Tarde demais, ele já destruiu vários carros. E machucou muitos policiais também!

- E tudo isso porque eu chamei vocês! Eu exijo que minha queixa seja retirada!

O policial se sente um pouco pressionado, além de pensar na possibilidade de ser atacado por ela, já que estava se recuperando de uma descarga de energia elétrica e de um tiro na perna.

- Huh? Tudo bem, você me convenceu, não temos mais o que fazer.

Nubobot estava como uma criança dentro do carro: Apesar de parecer tão cruel, ele não passava de uma criança abandonada, uma criança! Não sabia como controlar um carro, nem como fazer aquilo ligar. Era tudo complicado demais para ele, a única opção era controlá-lo dentro do sistema. O policial pega sua estrela blindada e aperta o botão em seu centro mais uma vez, ativando a comunicação entre ele e a central.

- Oitenta e sete, quarenta e seis. O elemento não é mais nosso alvo! Cancele todo o processo! Repito, oitenta e sete, quarenta e seis! Elemento não-identificado deixou de ser alvo, cancelar toda a operação!  
Apenas ao gritar isso, todos os carros que estavam presentes dão meia-volta e vão embora, saindo da vista de todos em pouco tempo por causa da alta velocidade. Tudo que restava era aquele policial, a mulher e seu filhote e Nubobot. A mulher estava tão aliviada que não tinha notado que o policial ainda mirava sua arma no robô. Então o pior acontece, um disparo é efetuado e acerta exatamente o olho esquerdo de Nubobot, apavorando mais uma vez a besoura, que achava que tinha o livrado.

- Maldito!!! O pagamento virá em dobro! - Exclama Nubobot, sentindo que sua visão estava criticalmente alterada.


	3. O Dia das Nuvens Negras

**Capítulo 003 – O Dia das Nuvens Negras**

- Oitenta e sete, quarenta e seis. O elemento não é mais nosso alvo! Cancele todo o processo! Repito, oitenta e sete, quarenta e seis! Elemento não-identificado deixou de ser alvo, cancelar toda a operação!  
Apenas ao gritar isso, todos os carros que estavam presentes dão meia-volta e vão embora, saindo da vista das criaturas presentes do local em pouco tempo, abusando da alta velocidade. Tudo que restava era aquele policial, a mulher, seu filhote e Nubobot. A mulher estava tão aliviada que não tinha notado que o policial ainda mirava sua arma no robô. Então o pior acontece, um disparo é efetuado e acerta exatamente o olho esquerdo de Nubobot, apavorando mais uma vez a besoura, que achava que tinha o livrado.

- Maldito!!! O pagamento virá em dobro! - exclama Nubobot, sentindo que sua visão estava criticalmente alterada.

- Mas... A queixa não havia sido retirada?! Por que atirou, desgraçado?! - diz a mulher, na hora, com muita raiva de ter sido enganada e daquilo ter acontecido.

- Heheheh... Você não sabe como a polícia funciona! Oitenta e sete é o código usado para fuga falsa, enganando cidadões inúteis como você! E quarenta e seis é o código de armas-expresso, as armas provavelmente chegarão em alguns poucos segundos via aérea.

- Hmmm... Hora do pagamento. - são as palavras de Nubobot enquanto observava fixamente o policial. Seu corpo estava mudando de forma: primeiro suas cores mudavam para azul-claro. Depois a cor de sua mão é eliminada, restando apenas o branco e a sua metralhadora é substituída por outra dessa mão. Sua cabeça toma forma de uma cabeça de arraia e, no final, ele adquire uma roupa de delegado. Definitivamente ele estava mudado, seu visual era idêntico ao daquele delegado arraia que estava no telão do carro minutos atrás, de alguma forma, sua aparição havia sido útil. - Vamos brincar, então.

- Como você pôde... Até aceito um cidadão atormentado me chamar de inútil, mas, um policial?!

- Coincidência, não? Outra coisa que o cidadão atormentado fez e eu estou fazendo atualmente, é mirar em seu filhote! - sorri o policial, com sua Ak-47 apontada para a cabeça do pequeno besouro. Aquela arma provavelmente havia surgido do céu, sem ninguém reparar.

Era o cúmulo para a mulher. Depois de ter sofrido tanto nas mãos do robô, estava sofrendo ao ver seu filho novamente como alvo, dessa vez de um policial, o que queria dizer que suas chances esgotavam-se naquele momento.

- Você não tem coração?! - diz ela, tentando convencer o policial a parar com aquilo.

- É claro que eu tenho! Se não, não estaria querendo me vingar daquele maldito monstro pelo que ele fez comigo e com outros policiais!

- Vingue-nos, soldado Razor, ele nos causou um grande prejuízo. - foi o que disse uma criatura que estava escondida nas sombras, apesar de ser possível enxergá-la parcialmente, uma arraia.

- Vou repetir a pergunta, você tem coração?!

Nubobot já não suportava mais olhar para aquele policial e ficar sem fazer nada, a sede de vingança era a única coisa que sentia no momento, apenas aquilo. Ele investe contra o policial e, no meio do caminho, toma sua forma original e o agarra pelo pescoço usando sua única mão.

- Seu idiota, são por causa de pessoas como você que eu sou esse tal monstro.

Ele estava realmente furioso, tanto pelo seu olho como pelo próprio jeito idiota de agir do tal policial. Seu começo de vingança estava marcado, ele começa a apertar o pescoço de sua presa até fazer energia elétrica começar a circular pelo corpo de seu oponente. Após isso, aponta o seu canhão para a cabeça dele, ameaçando atirar a qualquer momento na cabeça do policial quase desmaiado.

- Você... - diz Nubobot, mudando seu olhar para a mulher. - Devia aprender que coisas como eu e esse policial, abandonadas, não têm coração.

- Como assim abandonadas? Por que você faz isso com os outros?!

- Eu não faço nada, apenas me defendo do mundo do jeito que consigo.

- Qual, qual é o seu nome?

- Nubobot, ou N-105. Isso não importa agora, tenho que matar esse sujeito antes que ele acorde novamente. - dizendo isso, Nubobot começa a concentrar energia em seu canhão.

- Não faça isso! Seu destino será ruim se você matar alguém!

- Eu não tenho destino... E se tivesse, não creio que haveria um jeito de deixá-lo decente.

- Todos tem um destino! Você tem, e pode...

Ela é interrompida pelo policial, que não se importava com mais nada a não ser obter sua vingança. Ele imediatamente se levanta e aponta sua Ak-47 para o pequeno besouro, atirando em poucos segundos depois, era tão rápido que nem Nubobot conseguiria impedir.

- Eu levo um comigo, bando de desgraçados!

A besoura instantaneamente entra na frente de seu filho, recebendo o tiro no seu coração em troca de seu filho vivo. Aquela era a sensação mais estranha que Nubobot já sentira: ignorando todas as circunstâncias, uma pessoa se sacrificando por outra só por causa de sentimentos, ah, malditos sentimentos. Mas o que o intrigava mais era pensar na possibilidade do mundo não ser tão cruel como ele pensava, ele até poderia ter outra chance! Era só uma possibilidade, por isso ele apenas ficava duvidando ainda mais.

O mais estranho não era a questão dos sentimentos em si, apesar de tudo. Não era qualquer um que teria agilidade o suficiente para entrar na frente de um tiro já disparado, então aquela mulher já teria algumas habilidades em especial. Ou seria apenas um impulso, pelos tais sentimentos?

- Por que raios você deu sua vida no lugar do filhote?! Que lógica existe nisso?! - diz Nubobot, tentando eliminar aquela dúvida de vez.

- Amor de mãe não tem lógica, ele é meu filho e eu o amo mais do que tudo! Não aceito que ninguém o machuque na minha frente!

E ela não estava para brincadeiras. Utilizando as suas últimas forças, a besoura corre até o policial que estava quase imóvel e finca seu chifre exatamente no coração dele, no mesmo lugar onde havia recebido um tiro instantes atrás. Nubobot só se surpreendia mais, de onde havia saído tanta energia para ela ignorar todas as circunstâncias e atacar? Ele continuava com um rosto indiferente, mas no fundo, estava mais chocado que a própria mulher ou o próprio policial, os dois à beira da morte.

- Mãe, você vai continuar cuidando de mim? - diz o inocente garoto, chorando, vendo a dor de sua mãe.

- Me desculpe, filho... Eu não, não posso...

- Mesmo, perdendo, tudo... Eu vou me vingar de todos vocês!

O policial aproveita aquele pequeno momento de distração por parte da mãe e rapidamente pega sua arma para atirar novamente, dessa vez acertando o verdadeiro alvo.

- Eu, acho, que é o...

- FIM! - interrompe Nubobot, decapitando o policial com sua foice. - Não vou aceitar que ninguém o machuque na minha frente.

Apesar de não querer que o robô sujasse suas mãos com o policial, literalmente falando, a mulher fica feliz por finalmente ter seu filho a salvo... mas e ela? Tinha apenas alguns segundos de vida, mas nem se importava mais, só queria fazer um último pedido a Nubobot.

- Eu sei que eu nem te conheço e você, bem, nem meu nome sabe... mas cuide do meu filho, por favor...

O favor pedido não passava de mais dúvidas para o robô. Por que a mulher confiaria nele? E, como ele cuidaria do garoto? Era pior que qualquer loucura que ele havia imaginado. Mas ao contrário das dele, não era algo ruim ou cruel, pelo contrário, era algo que vinha de uma imensa bondade! Por fim, as dúvidas acabam o vencendo e ele resolve perguntar algo importante para a mulher, que respirava com dificuldades usando a boca, em seus últimos segundos de vida.

- Por que você ama esse garoto? O que ele te dá em troca?

- Simplesmente o amo... Por ser meu filho... Acho que isso é mais que suficiente, agora, por favor, cuide dele...

A mulher fecha seus olhos e joga seu corpo no chão, para que morresse sem mais dores, causadas simplesmente com a coluna torta. O seu sangue imediatamente se esparrama pelo chão todo, formando uma pequena poça vermelha abaixo de si. O garoto chorava, chorava muito, só que era um choro tão forte que ele não conseguia nem lacrimejar, muito menos adquirir voz para gritar. Nubobot continuava lá, parado, sem entender absolutamente nada daquela situação, apesar de que sentia algo doer dentro de si: era um tipo de tristeza que estava sentindo pela primeira vez, dó de ver aquela mulher sofrer sem merecer, e também de ver a criança chorar.

- Então... será que estava enganado sobre todos? - diz Nubobot, pensando em deixar um pouco o seu ódio de lado, para pensar melhor no que estava fazendo e tomar uma decisão definitiva. - É isso... - Nubobot vira seu rosto para o garoto, sua decisão estava feita em alguns poucos segundos. - Ei você!

- Mamãe me disse que você é um monstro! - responde agressivamente o pequeno besouro, encarando o robô.

- Apesar de ser um monstro, ela pediu para cuidar de você. Talvez você ache legal ter um, erm, papai com olhos estranhos... - diz Nubobot, tentando agradar o filhote. Pensando que o melhor jeito de cuidar de alguém é deixando a pessoa alegre, já que havia sido criado do mesmo jeito, mesmo que traído no final.

- Ei monstro... Obrigado! - no mesmo momento, o filhote solta um sorriso sincero que alegra um pouco Nubobot.

- Sem problemas, vou precisar de você para me explicar certas coisas.

- Me desculpe, mas... é que eu não sei muita coisa, estou na segunda série!

- Você não entendeu e nem vai precisar entender, vamos simplesmente seguir o caminho, certo?

- Certo! - responde o garoto, entusiasmado, pensando em passar algum tipo de aventura. - Meu nome é Cross, sou da espécie dos Hardbeetles! Mas... Posso lhe pedir um favor, erm, coisa?

- Me chame de Nubobot ou de Bot, eu agradeceria. Pode pedir o favor.

- Posso ver a mamãe pela última vez? - diz Cross, entristecendo um pouco seu rosto novamente.

- Não vejo motivos para lhe impedir. - responde Nubobot, voltando a não compreender a situação.

Cross dá lentos e tristes passos até o corpo ensangüentado de sua mãe, com esperanças de que ela ainda pudesse estar cuidando dele, o observando e guardando no céu. Simplesmente por ver o rosto dela e seus olhos, - que apesar de abertos, apenas mostravam um branco vazio confirmando sua morte garoto volta a chorar, - ele volta a chorar, dessa vez ele rapidamente enxuga suas lágrimas demonstrando um pouco mais de coragem.

- Mamãe... Cuide de mim... Em meu coração.

- Ai que lindo, faça uma franja agora. - diz Nubobot, encostado no poste e com um sorriso sarcástico, provavelmente era uma tentativa de fazer piada, só que a hora não era das melhores.

- Não brinca com isso, cara! Ela foi a pessoa que eu mais amei na minha vida e, provavelmente, a que eu mais amo até hoje! - retruca Cross, com uma cara séria, porém parcialmente entendendo a inocência do robô ao fazer aquilo.

- Hmmm... Mudando de assunto, conhece alguém que faça manutenção de máquinas?

- A mamãe fazia isso.

- Tudo bem, mas, não conhece mais ninguém?! - pergunta o robô, extremamente irritado com a perda de seu olho.

- Não, desculpe.

Nubobot literalmente explode de raiva na hora. Maldito policial que havia arrancado seu olho! Maldito! Ele morreu e sequer sofreu o suficiente para pagar pelo que havia feito, aquilo irritava-o cada vez mais e mais. De tanta raiva, ele acaba socando o buraco que estava no lugar do olho: já que não se importava com sua aparência e aquilo o incomodava, queria retirar os restos de vez. Mas ele sente algum comando especial em seu corpo sendo ativado, um comando que faz aquele buraco liberar uma forte luz, irritando-o ainda mais e praticamente cegando Cross.

- Mas que merda! Já bastava ficar enxergando apenas com um olho... Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?!

Depois de alguns segundos a luz começa a se apagar, sendo que Nubobot sentia algo mais estranho ainda acontecendo com seu corpo. Pelo menos não era ruim, mas era surpreendente! A visão dele estava se recuperando aos poucos e ele não entendia nada do que se passava, absolutamente nada, só sentia um olho nascer e sua visão voltar.

Ao pensar melhor, ele percebe que aquilo também não era nada muito bom. Ele vê seu passado como se fosse um filme, passando cena por cena de quando ele foi traído, e uma frase se repetia várias e várias vezes em sua mente.

- Por mais que você tenha feito isso comigo, você ainda voltará. Agora que obteve tudo o que precisava, tem muito poder em mãos, e vai precisar de mim para controlá-los.

Ele tenta ignorar aquilo, mas era óbvio demais, ele realmente não conhecia seus poderes e não sabia como iria descobrí-los, o que o botava em mais perigo ainda. Eram mistérios demais para sua mente, tudo que ele precisava no atual momento era andar e adquirir novas informações, só que ainda não sabia nem de que se tratavam essas informações.

- Você está estranho, o que aconteceu?

- Nada não, vamos apenas criar um caminho e seguí-lo.


	4. Perseguição Policial

**Capítulo 004 – Perseguição Policial**

Uma noite se passa após o infeliz incidente com a mãe de Cross, mesmo assim, os dois sobreviventes ainda continuavam a andar por uma floresta escura, até quando exposta ao Sol. Quanto mais andavam, mais o garoto mostrava o sorriso em seu rosto por estar esquecendo de tudo o que acontecera, e mais Nubobot ficava sério com um certo medo do que acontecia consigo.

- Senhor Bot, onde estamos? - pergunta Cross, ainda sorrindo, porém começando a amedrontar-se com a floresta.

- E você vem perguntar a mim?! Por favor, eu não tenho nem dois meses de vida, não tenho o mapa da Terra em meu sistema.

- Mas como? Você sabe muito mais que eu, sendo que tenho apenas oito anos!

- Simples, eu sou um robô, robôs já vem programados.

- Então quer dizer que você nasceu sabendo? É?

- Isso aí garoto, agora, se não se incomoda, vamos continuar seguindo em linha reta.

- Não vejo lógica nisso. - retruca Cross, notando que aquilo o cansaria bem mais do que ele já estava.

- Quem tem que processar e analisar a lógica aqui sou eu. Fique em silêncio, por favor. - diz Nubobot, começando a ficar extremamente irritado com o incômodo do garoto.

- Tudo bem, senhor manda-chuva.

- Caramba, como eu te odeio, garoto!

- Se for seguir esse teu estilo de ódio, te odeio muito também, amorzinho!

- Eu ainda vou te matar por isso, maldito!

Os dois continuam trocando vários elogios por muito tempo, possivelmente mais de meia hora. Eles continuam andando, andando, mas não encontravam saída alguma, estavam completamente perdidos. Cross já não conseguia mais suportar aquela caminhada, ele sequer conseguia carregar seu corpo, mais por causa dos enormes e pesadíssimos cascos que ficavam fixados juntos ao seu corpo.

- É... Me desculpa, mas, vamos descansar um pouquinho? - diz ele com uma cara doente, provavelmente efeitos do cansaço.

- Ok, vejo que realmente não se sente muito bem. Quantos minutos precisa?

- Uma hora, mais ou menos.

- Mas afinal, o que vai fazer? Dormir?! - pergunta o robô, vendo que aquilo era um tempo absurdo para um leve descanso.

- A idéia inicial era essa, realmente não me sinto muito bem.

- Tudo bem, estarei de olho em você.

Absolutamente trinta e cinco minutos se passam, Nubobot apenas observava o garoto atentamente para que nada acontecesse com ele. Enquanto o mesmo estava, aparentemente, em sono pesado: encostado na árvore, babando um pouco com sua boca aberta, com suas mãos na barriga e roncando alto. O robô não movia seu corpo, apenas seu olho esquerdo, que variava entre ajudar o olho direito a observar Cross e olhar o céu. Quanto mais ele olhava o céu, mesmo com apenas um olho, mais ele ficava surpreso com a paisagem, nem imaginava que o mundo era mais do que um quarto e uma sala aconchegante e vários números.

- Merda, ouço passos. - diz ele, após detectar sinal de estranhos chegando no local.

- Alvo encontrado! - grita um policial, que se localizava em um grande helicóptero bem acima do robô.

- Você está cercado, renda-se, somos dez policiais de elite contra um robô! - grita outro policial, no mesmo helicóptero.

- Não tem chances! Pagará caro pelo que fez com o tigre Razor!

- Morra, cretino!

Nubobot não tinha medo, mas sabia que a situação não estava a seu favor: ele tinha uma criança para defender e estava cercado por dez policiais, bem mais habilidosos que os anteriores. Ele não podia se mover, era provável que eles atirariam em vários lugares diferentes para acertá-lo de qualquer jeito.

- Atiraremos em um! - grita um dos policiais no helicóptero.

- Dois! - grita outro policial.

- Três!!! - gritam todos os policiais daquele helicóptero.

Exatamente cinqüenta disparos são efetuados contra o robô, cada policial havia feito cinco disparos, em vários lugares para acertar o robô de qualquer jeito como ele previa. Mas algo interfere todo o esquema, um barulho de tiros batendo em metal resistente ecoa por toda a floresta: Nubobot ainda estava intacto! A salvação dele era Cross, que estava em sua frente, com seus cascos cobrindo exatamente toda a parte frontal de seu corpo.

- Huh?! Eu já estava até preparado... - diz o robô, surpreendido.

- Hmpf! Eu, eu estava dormindo tão bem! O barulho insuportável de vocês me acordou, não dá para parar não?!?!?!?! - grita ele, mostrando uma raiva mortal contra todos aqueles policiais que haviam o acordado.

Nubobot apenas observa o estresse do garoto em seu canto, e nota também que aqueles cascos ainda estavam intactos, sem sequer as marcas das balas que deviam ser feitas. Mais uma coisa que havia o surpreendido, os últimos dias foram realmente de muitas surpresas para ele.

- Ei Bot, aproveite essa chance para destruir esse bando de barulhentos!

- Não vai ser tão fácil, nós conhecemos suas armas! - grita o policial que estava no centro do helicóptero, enquanto os outros tornavam-se para trás.

- Hmpf! Isso só vai tornar as coisas mais chatas.

- Você se acha o esperto, não é? - pergunta o mesmo policial, com um sorriso no rosto. Imediatamente ele se atira do helicóptero e libera suas asas de morcego, voando em direção a Nubobot. - Morcego Crash no ataque!

O robô não parecia preocupado com aquilo, para ele era apenas mais um policial que iria apanhar. A próxima ação do morcego era imprevisível, fato, mas ele não encontrava motivos suficientes para se preocupar com um ataque.

- Não preciso me apresentar, vocês me conhecem. Só quero que vocês conheçam essa beleza que eu andei treinando.

Nubobot imediatamente mostra seu canhão, mas efetua um outro tipo de disparo: aproveita-se de que o canhão havia quinze buracos envolvendo seu centro, o que funciona perfeitamente como metralhadora. Ele efetua exatamente um disparo para cada buraco, quinze tiros no total.

- Hah! Acha que me acertará?! - diz o morcego, desviando facilmente dos tiros.

- Parece até que você não enxerga. Não tem noção do que eu quis acertar?

Assustado, o morcego olha para trás: exatamente todos os outros policiais haviam sido acertados, todos no coração! Exceto um, que tinha se afastado da visão de Nubobot desde que recuou. Todos gritavam de dor, gritavam muito alto, criando um barulho insuportável para Cross e Crash, principalmente o segundo, que tinha tímpanos mais frágeis.

- Miserável! - grita ele, com raiva do que Nubobot havia feito.

- Que inútil. - retruca o robô, irritando ainda mais o morcego.

Imediatamente Crash retira uma pistola de seu bolso, mas havia algo diferente nela: ela brilhava, e muito. Nubobot já percebe qual era a jogada, aquilo era uma arma de plasma que poderia o danificar gravemente com apenas um tiro. O morcego estava muito perto dele e o acertaria de qualquer jeito por isso. Ele ainda não temia, sabia que ia se vingar uma hora ou outra caso se machucasse.

- Ah! Minhas costas! - grita o morcego, gemendo de dor após um tempo.

Mais uma vez Nubobot estava a salvo por causa do pequeno garoto, dessa vez ele havia chifrado o morcego exatamente em suas costas, causando uma dor horrível no mesmo. Ele não vê outra saída se não se esconder para contra-atacar depois, então pega seu canhão e efetua um pequeno disparo contra o chão, formando um clarão, cegando Cross temporariamente e afetando bastante a visão de Nubobot, apesar de não a danificar nenhum pouco.

- Não consigo enxergar muito bem... Brincar de esconde-esconde?

- Meus olhos!!! - grita Cross, sofrendo bastante por causa do forte ardor em seus olhos causado pelo clarão.

- Feche-os imediatamente! Você não os tem resistentes como os meus!

Crash pensa no tipo de ataque surpresa que teria de elaborar, afinal, aquele clarão não havia sido feito para nada. Ele começa a analisar absolutamente todo o campo: Nubobot e Cross estavam juntos e, provavelmente, tentando descobrir onde ele estava se localizando com a ajuda da audição, além da própria visão. Então pensa se tinha algo que pudesse esmagar os dois rapidamente, descobrindo que o resultado era negativo em pouco tempo.

- Lá está ele, Bot! - grita Cross, apontando seu indicador direito para uma árvore, a qual havia uma sombra com um ou dois centímetros a mais de largura.

- Cross, depois me explique como conseguiu detectar esse morcego com tamanha facilidade. - diz Nubobot, surpreendido com o ato de seu colega.

- Vocês são muito chatos! - diz Crash, ainda atrás da árvore para não ser acertado tão facilmente.

Nubobot carrega bastante energia em seu canhão e o aponta para a árvore onde o morcego estava, disparando uma poderosa rajada em seguida, criando mais uma vez um clarão que impedia qualquer um de enxergar. Quando tudo aquilo se apaga, o robô nota que o morcego não estava mais lá; era tarde demais, Crash já estava atrás dele, com suas asas preparadas para espancá-lo.

- Quando digo que sou um jato, é porque sou! Agora, vamos ao show das minhas asas velozes como raio! - grita ele, sabendo que o golpe não iria errar agora.

O inimigo começa a espancar Nubobot, solidificando suas asas e batendo no mesmo com uma velocidade descomunal. O robô não conseguia se mover, apesar daquilo não estar provocando sérios danos em seu corpo, estava o impedindo de contra-atacar por serem golpes simultâneos sem intervalo de tempo algum.

- Gaaaaaaaaah!!!! - grita Cross, enquanto corria atrás de Crash para acertá-lo com uma chifrada.

O morcego imediatamente percebe o ataque e já estava preparado para isso, então aponta seu canhão de plasma para o pequeno garoto e dispara uma rajada contra ele, acertando-o em cheio e o jogando a metros de distância. Mas ainda assim seu plano falha, após fazer isso ele sente uma dor pior que a de antes: a dor de um chifre sendo fincado em suas costas, com muita força.

- Te peguei novamente! - diz o garoto, com uma expressão vitoriosa em seu rosto e um grande sorriso.

Crash não resiste e acaba gritando de dor, realmente ele nunca havia sentido aquilo, talvez era a pior dor que já havia sentido em toda sua vida. Ele retira o chifre de Cross de suas costas utilizando uma absurda agilidade e o agarra, jogando ele e o seu dono em seguida. Após esse ato desesperado, cai de joelhos no chão, apoiando-se com os braços para não cair.

- Não posso mais brincar, devo trabalhar a noite, honrando minha espécie. - diz ele, com sérias dificuldades para se manter ajoelhado, usando um sorriso sarcástico. - Por favor...

O céu é lentamente coberto por várias nuvens negras, extremamente negras, tão negras que já estavam praticamente anulando a visão de todos os que ainda estavam no lugar, exceto o próprio morcego, mesmo sem cobrir tudo. Quando as nuvens chegam a cobrir todo o céu, não era possível enxergar absolutamente nada naquele ambiente, pelo menos era o que aparentava.

- Mestre Mark me escolheu, e eu não vou decepcioná-lo! - grita o morcego, usando um tom vingativo.


	5. Poder Desconhecido: A Força Cega

**Capítulo 005 – Poder Desconhecido: Força Cega**

- Não posso mais brincar, devo trabalhar a noite, honrando minha espécie. - diz ele, com sérias dificuldades para se manter ajoelhado, usando um sorriso sarcástico. - Por favor...

O céu é lentamente coberto por várias nuvens negras, extremamente negras, tão negras que já estavam praticamente anulando a visão de todos os que ainda estavam no lugar, exceto o próprio morcego, mesmo sem cobrir tudo. Quando as nuvens chegam a cobrir todo o céu, não era possível enxergar absolutamente nada naquele ambiente, pelo menos era o que aparentava.

- Mestre Mark me escolheu, e eu não vou decepcioná-lo! - grita o morcego, usando um tom vingativo.

"Hmpf! Mas o que raios é isso?! Nem eu consigo ver nada!" era o que pensava Nubobot após as nuvens tomarem conta de tudo, ele não conseguia ver quase nada mesmo, o local todo estava absurdamente escuro. A primeira coisa que ele pensava era no Cross, tinha que mandá-lo fugir imediatamente, ou pelo menos mandá-lo não tentar nada contra o inimigo pois iria se dar mal.

- Cross, você não deve estar conseguindo enxergar também, não faça nada! - grita o robô, sem outra opção, já que não tinha muita noção de onde o garoto estava.

- Por que está falando isso? Acha que me preocupo com ele? Depois eu vejo o que faço com ele depois, por enquanto minha luta é com você! - se intromete Crash, feliz, vendo o apavoro do seu inimigo.

O morcego então ataca novamente, elaborando um plano para se aproveitar que Nubobot não tinha como escapar: ele investe contra o robô em velocidade surpreendente e volta a espancá-lo com suas asas, dessa vez de um modo mais lento, porém muito mais danificante. O robô começa a sentir os danos em seu sistema e começa a analisar em como contra-atacar, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia obter resposta alguma! Então Crash dá uma pequena parada para respirar fundo e volta a atacar, dessa vez de um modo ainda mais impactante, fazendo com que os sistemas de Nubobot começassem a alertá-lo sobre possíveis falhas em todo seu corpo. "Chega, vou ter que ficar mais sério!" pensava o robô, aumentando o tamanho de sua íris e sua pupila de modo considerável para ver se conseguia chegar a ver algo, o morcego nota aquilo e começa a se empolgar ainda mais com o desespero do inimigo.

- Não precisa forçar sua vista, morra sem esforçar-se!

Então Crash dá outra parada para respirar e volta a atacar, porém falha, pois o robô consegue perceber os movimentos e desviar a tempo. O morcego fica surpreendido com aquilo: não esperava que Nubobot tivesse chance alguma de desviar dos golpes, então sem perder tempo tenta outra vez; e seu inimigo consegue desviar novamente, despertando sua ira, já que além de tudo ainda havia um sorriso no rosto dele, provavelmente por estar conseguindo esquivar-se de todos os golpes sem problemas. Já Nubobot estava adquirindo algum tipo de informação do seu sistema e aquilo não iria demorar muito tempo, já estava inclusive fazendo a contagem regressiva, que estava no três. Até que uma hora ele foi cercado: havia uma árvore de cada lado e uma atrás, ou seja, era impossível desviar dos golpes do morcego de qualquer jeito. Foi aí que a contagem acabou e algo interessante aconteceu com seus olhos: eles começaram a liberar uma fortíssima luz, tão forte que chegava a ser cegante, ela estava clareando todo o local e causando grande ardor nos olhos do morcego, que teve que os fechar para não perder completamente a visão.

- Pronto, agora eu posso enxergar. - diz Nubobot, observando que o local estava praticamente normal utilizando aquela luz, porém observando também que a situação havia se revertido um pouco.

- Maldição, não consigo ver nada! - gritava Crash, liberando lágrimas por causa do ardor nos olhos.

- Reverti a situação, não? Agora parece que quem não vê nada é você.

Crash então fica totalmente sem reação por um momento, enquanto Nubobot começava a concentrar energia em seu canhão para disparar. O morcego estava aparentemente em conflito com si mesmo, como se estivesse brigando com seus próprios pensamentos, até que chega a uma decisão e começa a falar: - Por mais que eu não esteja enxergando, eu vou continuar lutando e vou vencer. - e, após dizer isso, toca em suas próprias costas usando as mãos com uma certa dificuldade. Fazendo isso, algo realmente estranho acontece com ele: uma armadura dourada começa a cobrir seu corpo de trás para frente, em rápida velocidade. Nubobot nota e dispara a energia que havia concentrado na hora, porém acaba não conseguindo acertar o morcego a tempo, ele já estava com a armadura cobrindo todo seu corpo e o dano era aparentemente zero.

- O que raios...

- Hah! Essa é a minha asa dourada especial, saca? Não vai conseguir fazer nada enquanto eu estiver usando isso. - diz Crash, voltando a sorrir por ter deixado o robô encrencado mais uma vez, e dessa vez ele tinha certeza de que não havia modo algum de ser decepcionado.

- Deve haver um jeito de acabar com isso. - responde o robô, se preparando para um novo ataque.

Ele concentra energia elétrica em sua única mão e investe contra o morcego, com o único objetivo de acertar um poderoso soco em sua armadura e afetá-lo com eletricidade, o derrubando e dando chances para começar uma sequência: falha miseravelmente; após o soco, Crash utiliza-se de uma parte de suas asas e acerta Nubobot em cheio, derrubando-o no chão. Então o morcego começa uma nova poderosa sequência: se aproxima do robô e começa a espancá-lo novamente, só que dessa vez ele se utiliza da velocidade absurda das primeiras pancadas junto da grande força das últimas, começando a danificar o robô criticamente; e ele não parava, Nubobot não tinha tempo nem de cair no chão, pois quando estava quase lá levava outra pancada e era afastado novamente.

Até que uma hora o morcego cansa e para um pouco para respirar direito; seu inimigo estava analisando a armadura desde que tomava danos e se aproveita desse momento para ver os resultados da análise: como ele imaginava, era simplesmente uma máquina, a evidência maior era que na parte de trás tinham fios se soltando.

- Então você quer blefar, não? - diz ele, iniciando a preparação um novo plano.

- Blefar? Eu vou continuar a te bater até você explodir! - responde Crash, voltando a espancar o robô com suas asas em uma nova sequência. Dessa vez ela não dura muito tempo, mas os danos são bem maiores, já que ele faz com que Nubobot seja jogado contra o chão toda vez que recebia uma nova pancada. Então o morcego finalmente se prepara para finalizar a luta com tudo: começa a voar até sumir totalmente da vista do robô, depois disso dá meia volta e começa a descer com tudo, com uma velocidade tão absurda que suas asas começam a pegar fogo. Nubobot começa a ver aos poucos o meteoro que vinha em sua direção e fica absurdamente nervoso com aquilo, aos poucos a raiva e o ódio começam a consumir todo o seu sistema, ele já estava pensando em desviar para contra-atacar de modo frio e cruel, só que não tinha como. Então, sem sequer entender o porque, ele dá um poderoso soco entre seus dois próprios olhos: o que ele queria de verdade era um mistério, mas seu sistema relatava que ele tinha perdido absolutamente trinta e oito por cento de sua visão, e ele fica com mais raiva ainda após esse relato. Mas enquanto isso o seu inimigo se aproximava e faria o impacto em três ou dois segundos, ou seja, aquilo era o fim do robô... Ou não, na hora H ele se levanta e dá um longo salto para o lado, esquivando-se completamente do golpe do morcego, que faz uma gigante cratera no lugar onde atinge por causa do impacto. Crash então fica atordoado deitado no chão, sua armadura estava rachada nas partes mais próximas da cabeça, e ele ainda estava completamente zonzo por ter alcançado tamanha velocidade em pleno ar e ainda ter batido contra o chão com tamanha força. Nubobot não perde tempo, aproveita-se da situação para botar seu plano em ação: o morcego acorda em um lugar que nunca tinha visto antes, mas que era bem conhecido pelo seu inimigo, esse lugar era seu próprio sistema; haviam vários números zero e um utilizando-se apenas das cores neutras, era como qualquer sistema comum, porém com um clima mais sombrio. Então uma corrente de números começa a se formar perto de Crash e parte em direção a seus braços, e, ao chegar neles em poucos segundos, aprisiona-os de modo que nem com a maior força seria possível se livrar.

- O que raios você fez?! - diz Crash, ao ver que falhava miseravelmente toda vez que tentava se soltar. - O que aconteceu? Não está mais a noite? Eu, eu dormi?!

- Não, mas já passou da hora de fazer isso, boa noite.

Nubobot estava com uma expressão mais fria que o normal, ele vai retirando sua foice lentamente das costas e a apóia no chão, - deixando o morcego ainda mais apavorado – depois se prepara para golpear seu inimigo sem piedade até atingir um certo número: o primeiro que tinha vindo a mente era sessenta e quatro. Então ele inicia sua sequência: dois arranhões já estavam fazendo Crash gritar, após dois segundos onde cinco cortes profundos já estavam feitos ele estava com os olhos esbugalhados e não conseguia nem falar de tão espantado, até que no décimo o robô decide parar por começar a sentir algo estranho em sua cabeça, o que normalmente seria chamado de remorso.

- Merda, não consigo continuar.

Fora do sistema o robô começa a retomar sua consciência de modo normal, enquanto o morcego não acordava, apesar daquilo não ser problema vital pois ele estava simplesmente dormindo. Aos poucos a nuvem negra falsa vai saindo do lugar e ele vai clareando, voltando a mostrar o céu azul da tarde, e devolvendo a visão normal para todos os que estavam no lugar, inclusive Cross que começa a acordar com a claridade. Nubobot estava se sentindo estranho, era a segunda vez que tinha aquele tipo de conflito consigo mesmo, dessa vez o que acontecia era que ele realmente não queria matar ninguém, mas algo estava o impulsionando a fazer isso.

- O que aconteceu, Bot? - pergunta Cross, se levantando da árvore onde estava enquanto fazia isso.

- Não sei. E prefiro não saber, eu ainda estou me perguntando se o que queria realmente era matá-lo. - responde o robô, friamente, ainda tentando analisar a situação onde estava.

- Mas é lógico que estava, ele tentou fazer o mesmo! Aliás, você não o matou? Por quê?

- Não sei ao certo, eu não consegui, ele já estava sofrendo muito recebendo o dano que já tinha recebido... Coisa pior iria fazê-lo sofrer demais.

- Puts, enfim, a luta estava boa? - pergunta Cross se alegrando um pouco, já que era o ponto mais interessante da conversa para ele.

- Olhe os malditos arranhões em mim, acha que estava bom?! - responde Nubobot se estressando bastante.

Então o morcego acorda com sérias dificuldades até mesmo para respirar, começa a observar o ambiente e vê que seus inimigos estavam sem problemas enquanto ele estava naquele estado, e então fecha os olhos novamente. Mas ele ainda continuava atordoado e acabou soltando umas palavras: - O que aconteceu?

- Você é perigoso, mas não tenho nada a fazer. Só espero que não me ataque novamente. - responde Nubobot.

Crash então acaba dormindo novamente, ou desmaiando, qualquer teoria era plausível naquele momento já que tinha sido uma queda repentina. O robô ignora e volta a prosseguir, sem chamar Cross, ele teria de seguí-lo se quisesse. Ele ainda continuava intrigado com si mesmo, ainda estava pensando na possibilidade de ter matado seu inimigo, além de pensar na sua própria visão que ficava cada vez mais instável: - Recuperei minha visão novamente, meu olho parece ter sido feito para ter defeito e voltar ao normal.

- No final das costas os olhos de fundo preto não são tão legais. – comenta Cross, um pouco surpreendido, negativamente, com aquilo.

- Você precisava ter visto o que eu fiz com eles. - responde Nubobot, com o objetivo de provocar seu companheiro de viagem.

- Foi algo bom, não foi? Conta! Conta! - responde Cross ficando novamente interessado, e muito, no assunto.

- Você descobrirá na próxima. - responde o robô provocando ainda mais.

- Ah! Conta, por favor, conta! Conta!

- Cale a boca! Você já voltou a irritar.

- Conta! Conta!!! Conta!!! - começa a gritar o besouro, tentando tirar a resposta da boca de Nubobot a qualquer custo.

- Eu consegui enxergar no escuro, legal, não? - responde o robô sarcasticamente, tanto para provocar quanto para se esquivar dos longos comentários, já que Cross ficaria desapontado e só.

- Só isso? Se eu pudesse eu te matava agora! - comenta o garoto, absurdamente desapontado com o que acabava de ouvir, aquilo era tão chato que chegava a ser frustrante.

- Seis anos e você chega perto.

Então eles encontram a saída daquela floresta e chegam em um lugar pior ainda: um vasto e vazio deserto, sem nada além de areia em vista. Aquilo acaba desanimando um pouco o pequeno besouro, o próprio ambiente já vai causando uma certa sede e cansaço nele. Nubobot não sente muito as diferenças por ter seu sistema adaptado a qualquer temperatura, mas nota a cara triste de seu parceiro, mesmo assim não se importa e solta umas palavras que o deixaria pior ainda: - Vejo que está preparado, andei te analisando e acho que já está preparado para um treino.

- De que raios está falando?! - diz ele, surpreendido tanto com as palavras quanto com a expressão do robô, que deixava explícito que aquilo não era brincadeira.


	6. Treinamento Mortal

**Capítulo 006 – Treinamento Mortal**

No meio da floresta estava o morcego Crash, com sérias dificuldades para andar, pois a última luta havia o ferido gravemente. Ele estava andando com medo de se perder, mas percebe que algo estava o perseguindo, então começa a achar que devia ter medo de outra coisa. Tudo aquilo não passava de um de seus parceiros que estavam o procurando, ou melhor, seu chefe; ele realmente parecia assustador: um escorpião óculos escuros, espinhos apontados para trás em sua cabeça e garras com o formato de pinças gigantes, o resto era tampado por roupas comuns.

- Você falhou Crash. - diz ele enquanto se aproximava mais de seu soldado.

- Desculpe-me chefe, eu não tinha como! Ele é forte demais. - responde Crash com medo de que seu chefe fizesse algo de ruim com ele, se afastando um pouco.

- Não ligue para isso, eu confio em você. Eu assisti toda sua luta e vi como ele te prendeu em sua própria artilharia, nem eu esperava que o poder dele fosse tão imenso.

- Chefe, sinto muito, mas estou pedindo demissão. - diz Crash se afastando ainda mais, parecendo ter muito medo do escorpião.

- Está com medo dele? - pergunta o chefe, se estressando e aumentando um pouco o tom de voz, só que mesmo assim disfarçando para que Crash não se afastasse tanto.

- Estou, ele ia me acertar sessenta e quatro vezes com aquela foice! - responde o morcego, tentando se controlar para não correr.

- Não tenho escolha, vou começar a perder soldados com esse sujeito à solta... Eu queria poder confiar em você de novo, mas pelo visto.

- Eu também queria continuar chefe, mas...

Crash é interrompido por um golpe de seu chefe: ele revela uma enorme cauda de ferro que tinha uma bola cheia de espinhos em sua ponta, então a finca na barriga do morcego com agilidade impressionante, sem dar tempo sequer para ele pensar em desviar; ele cai de boca no chão e cria uma pequena poça de sangue, que saía sem parar de sua barriga e sua boca.

- Por... Por que...? - diz Crash suas últimas palavras.

- Ninguém sai da mira da polícia vivo! Estava pretendendo nos trair, então chegou a sua hora! - responde ele, cuspindo na cara do morcego e voltando à onde estava.

Uns dois passos para trás e o escorpião encontra outra pessoa, dessa vez alguém que parecia impôr ainda mais autoridade, só que não parecia nada forte para isso, o que deixa a situação suspeita para ambos os lados.

- Ele vai dar um bom caldo, qual é o nome melhor? Talvez P-100, talvez. - diz essa outra pessoa, sem se revelar.

- O que estava pensando quando criou aquilo? O Crash era um dos meus melhores soldados! - grita o escorpião, nervoso com o fato de ter perdido Crash, que realmente trabalhava muito bem.

- Não é do seu interesse. - responde o outro, friamente, se retirando do lugar após isso.

Enquanto isso, Nubobot e Cross estavam no deserto: o robô em suas condições normais, mas Cross praticamente morrendo de calor e com um pouco de sede; mesmo assim aquele robô insistia com o tal treinamento para que o besouro se fortalecesse e pudesse lutar.

- Por que esse treinamento, de repente?! - pergunta Cross, surpreso.

- Você não deve ser indefeso, o que fará se uma hora ou outra eu sumir? - responde Nubobot, fazendo outra pergunta que deixa a mente do seu amigo em conflito, até que alguns segundos depois ele consegue sacar a lógica.

- Entendi, e qual será esse treinamento?

- Simples, colocarei dez quilos em cada braço e perna sua, você vai ter que tocar suas duas mãos em mim, ok?

- Fácil! Mas isso dá mesmo certo?

- Sei lá, eu vi isso na TV. - diz Nubobot, deixando Cross um pouco decepcionado. - Enfim, vamos começar?

O robô então coloca os pesos no garoto, fazendo com que ele se sentisse bem desconfortável com os quarenta quilos adicionais e quase caísse no chão, coisa que não acontece porque ele faz um esforço a mais nessa hora. Nubobot apenas observa a situação, até que não fica muito decepcionado com o resultado, afinal, um garoto da idade dele agüentar aquilo não era algo tão comum.

- É muito pesado... - diz, com uma voz mais grossa, Cross.

- Não me diga que o peso é pesado. - responde o robô, sarcasticamente. - Pare de reclamar. Ah é... Deixa eu te fazer uma oferta, se você conseguir tocar em mim com as duas mãos, voltamos para a cidade e compramos os lanches que quiser.

Cross então sente algo como um impulso, criado pela sua própria mente, já que a sua fome também era imensa e aquilo seria a oportunidade perfeita. Então ele começa a correr, alertando Nubobot, que também começa a correr para o treino não durar apenas alguns segundos.

- Só falar de comprar lanches que você vem como um foguete! Espero que faça isso normalmente após esse treino! - grita Nubobot percebendo que seu aluno estava aos poucos o alcançando.

E alcançava bem rapidamente, o robô já tinha notado faz tempo que sua velocidade atual não era suficiente para escapar do garoto, então ele decide acelerar um pouco mais para a maior duração do treino. Mesmo assim aquilo não era suficiente, Cross acelera ainda mais e começa a se aproximar.

- Se a velocidade não serve, terei de usar a força.

Nubobot prepara sua metralhadora e, após alguns segundos, aponta-a para trás, mirando em um dos cascos do seu aluno; ele então efetua quatorze rápidos disparos, todos defendidos por Cross, que acaba parando para cobrir o seu corpo com os cascos achando que os tiros iriam acertá-lo de verdade. Após algum tempo ele volta a correr, só que bem mais distante do seu treinador, o plano havia funcionado perfeitamente.

- Ei, vale atacar, é?! - grita ele, revoltado.

- Isso é um treino e eu sou seu treinador, tudo que eu fizer vale, então não reclame!

- Mas eu não pedi para ter treinamento, você veio com esse assunto de repente!

- Então desista, não?!

Cross se sente encurralado, ele não queria continuar correndo daquele jeito, mas sequer pensava em perder a oportunidade de comer e beber o que quiser, e seu estômago estava o empurrando ainda mais para a corrida com seus altos roncos.

- Eu te odeio! - grita Cross sem ter outro jeito de expressar sua raiva.

- Lembra daquela piada idiota que você fez? Se for seguir esse seu estilo de ódio, eu te odeio também, amorzinho. - responde Nubobot, deixando seu aluno ainda mais irritado.

- Quando eu te pegar eu te mato! - responde Cross praticamente explodindo de raiva.

- Mas voltando ao treino, vamos lá, você está longe!

- Cale a boca e corra!

O pequeno besouro começa a expressar a sua raiva pelos pés, acelerando muito seus passos, alcançando uma velocidade média impressionante para qualquer um, inclusive Nubobot. O robô não tinha chances, ele teria de armar outra estratégia para parar o garoto caso contrário o treino estaria acabado, e aquilo teria de ser planejado urgentemente: Cross já estava do seu lado, esticar o braço seria o suficiente para a finalização; Nubobot raciocina rapidamente e dá uma freada brusca com um pequeno desvio para o lado, espantando o garoto que estava se esticando, fazendo-o frear e capotar.

- Você tocou dois dedos em mim, precisa treinar mais, garoto! - diz o robô, mostrando um sorriso sarcástico com o intuito de incomodar seu aluno ainda mais.

- Pare de rir!

Cross se levanta para tentar capturar o robô novamente, só que ele já mostrava estar movido apenas pela raiva e não pelo próprio corpo, aquele já estava absurdamente cansado para correr e reagir de modo normal. Nubobot acaba percebendo isso quando dá um simples passo para o lado e vê que o garoto não conseguira sequer frear em baixa velocidade sem problemas.

- Eu vou conseguir te pegar! - grita Cross, praticamente chorando de raiva, dando a volta e seguindo contra seu treinador mais uma vez.

- Uau, você tem um leão dentro de si, hein?

Nubobot mal se mexe, ele simplesmente dá mais um passo para o lado e prende os dois braços de Cross com sua única mão, fazendo isso de um modo que seu aprendiz não sentisse dor. O garoto começa a fechar os olhos, não aguentava mais correr e ainda por cima não tinha forças para se livrar do robô, que estava conseguindo segurá-lo com uma mão sem fazer muito esforço.

- Vamos lá! Estou lhe dando uma chance, simplesmente toque uma das mãos em mim! - insiste o robô.

- Me solta, por favor. - responde o garoto, triste, quase dormindo. - Eu não consigo.

- Já chega, é suficiente, vamos comer algo.

- Eu não quero, quero dormir.

- Tudo bem, não queria forçar tanto a barra, te levo nas costas.

O robô então solta os dois braços do garoto, depois o pegando pela barriga e o botando em suas costas, voltando a seguir seu caminho. Cross dormia, estava mais uma vez em sono pesado, mesmo que Nubobot o jogasse no chão e começasse a chutar ele provavelmente continuaria dormindo, e isso de certa forma ajudava, pois eles não iriam encontrar uma cidade tão cedo. Só que uma coisa incomodava muito o robô: sua mente robótica, ele pensava muito se tinha parado o treino apenas por piedade ou por realmente se importar com o estado do garoto, se podia estar aos poucos tendo a mesma relação entre pai e filho com ele.

- Bah, não mesmo.


	7. O Perigo se Aproxima, N105 Capturado

**Capítulo 007 – O Perigo se Aproxima: Nubobot capturado!**

Cross e Nubobot voltam do shopping em uma cidade naquele deserto, Cross carregava uma sacola de comida com um brilho nos olhos, como se estivesse carregando puro ouro.

**Cross: **Hmmmm... Estou cheio!!!

**Nubobot: **Heh... Você merece garoto, mesmo não tocando as duas mãos em mim, seus esforços foram incríveis!

**Cross: **Mesmo assim... Eu ainda não consegui tocar minhas duas mãos em você...

**Nubobot: **Não liga! Eu duvidei que você fosse fazer metade do que fez!

**Cross: **Mas...

**Nubobot: **Você ainda tem oito anos, sua capacidade é muito limitada!

**Cross: **Bem... Vou conseguir na próxima vez!

**Nubobot: **Ótimo que você pense assim, agora você só precisa renascer!

**Cross: **Hmpf! Você ainda duvida, não é?

**Nubobot: **Não, eu estava brincando.

Nubobot estava feliz, não podia negar que não se divertiu em ver Cross no treino e em ver Cross feliz também no shopping, comendo, mas naquela mesma hora ele desfez sua cara alegre porque sentia que havia algo ali.

**Cross: **O que foi? Você ficou sério de repente!

**Nubobot: **Não viu?!

**Cross: **Não, você está é paranóico!

**Voz na mente de Cross: **_Você viu! Você sentiu o perigo! Não negue para si mesmo!_

**Nubobot: **Você está esquisito, nunca te vi assim antes...

E realmente Cross estava estranho, quando aquela voz entrou em sua mente, sua cara mudou mais drasticamente do que a do próprio Nubobot quando viu a "coisa".

**Cross: **Nada não... Estou pensando... Você nunca errou essas coisas...

**Nubobot: **Você também viu, não foi?

**Cross: **Não tenho seus olhos.

**Nubobot: **Hmmm... Você continua muito estranho.

**Voz na mente de Cross: **_Heh... Esse poder incomum... A última vez que eu senti isso foi quando eu vi o N-105..._

Nubobot estava cauteloso, assim como Cross, passou-se vinte minutos de pura cautela, para Cross tudo ao seu redor era suspeito, ainda mais quando eles estavam em puro deserto pois saíram daquela cidade.

**Nubobot: **Eu vi novamente! Você viu dessa vez, Cross?

**Cross: **Eu vi!

**-???- pensa: **Heh... Finalmente eles me notaram de verdade.

**-???-: **Chefe... O que vamos fazer?

**-???-²: **Ataque como nunca fez!

**Trapper: Haaaaaaah!!!!! Trapper no ataque!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nubobot: **Aff! Tudo que eu vi era esse inútil?!

Trapper pula em Nubobot, mas ele arranca um pedaço de sua perna com o Laser Beam.

**Trapper: **Maldito!

**Nubobot: **Afinal, roubar doce de criança não é legal...

**Cross: **Ei, Bot! Eu mesmo cuidaria desse tosco!

Uma bola de espinhos acerta Nubobot, ele sente a dor do impacto, mas sua pior dor foi a do medo.

**Nubobot: Aaaaaaaah!!!!! Era uma armadilha!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mark: **Heheh... Antes o **Hardbeetle **e depois você.

**Nubobot: **Não vou deixar...

**Trapper: **Heh...

Era notável que mesmo com uma perna arrancada, Trapper apenas deu um grito para disfarçar, ele não havia sentido nada! Ele vira ferro líquido e gruda em Nubobot, se solidificando após esse ato, Nubobot não tinha como se mover.

**Trapper: **Mais uma armadilha bem-sucedida!

**Nubobot: **Me... Solta...

**Trapper: **Você pode fazer o que quiser, eu sou designado como a armadilha perfeita, você não poderá fazer nada dentro de mim!

**Nubobot: **_Gasp!_

**Nubobot pensa: **Não é possível, ele também é um robô!

Nubobot fica forçando, mas Trapper mal se move, ele realmente não podia fazer nada em seu estado!

**Mark: **Entregue-me sua vida logo, Hardbeetle imprestável!

**Cross: Não!**

**Mark: **Você sabe que te matarei, por que resiste?

**Voz na mente de Cross: **_Hmpf! Que poder incrível! Será mesmo que vai dar certo?!_

**Cross: **Gaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!

Cross dispara em grande velocidade e acerta seu chifre nos óculos de Mark, espera, nos óculos?!Sim, Mark sem esforço algum segurou-o pelo chifre, ele fez tão pouco esforço que segurou com uma só mão.

**Mark: **Hmpf! Odeio idiotas persistentes como você!

Mark abre suas garras de escorpião e começa a arranhar o pescoço de Cross, Trapper continuava a forçar Nubobot fazendo com que ele ficasse com raiva, só que essa raiva não servia de nada.

**Cross: Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!! **Para!!! Por favor, **para!!!!!!**

**Voz na mente de Cross: **_Ele não vai conseguir..._

Mark continuava arranhando o pescoço do inseto, as marcas estavam aparecendo.

**Cross: Para!!! Para!!!**

**Nubobot: Cross!!!**

**Mark: **Eu poderia ter te matado, mas agora você vai sofrer!!!

Trapper faz seu primeiro movimento, Nubobot estava muito triste por ver Cross sofrendo daquele jeito.

**Trapper: **Ei você! Fique quietinho aí!

**Nubobot: Sai de cima de mim!!!!!!**

**Trapper: **Não posso...

**Cross: **Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A dor era provavelmente enorme, pedaços do pescoço de Cross começaram a cair.

**Voz na mente de Cross: **_**Chega!!**_

**Cross: Chega!!**

**Mark: **Hmpf! O que... O que está acontecendo?!

Cross parecia ter parado de sentir ardor no pescoço, Cross tinha mudado muito.

_**Cross: **__Você não devia se atrever..._

**Nubobot: **...Cross?

Nubobot força suas vistas, ele usou seu Miracle-Eye para adquirir características do inseto.

**Trapper: **Chefe... Não enrola!

O pescoço de Cross começa a ser reconstituído.

_**Cross: **__Como pode... Bater em uma criança de 8 anos? Você precisa aprender..._

**Mark: **Heh! E acha que vai conseguir me levar assim tão cedo?

O corpo de Cross cresce um pouco, já o chifre, cresce muito, aproximadamente uns 30cm, o que havia acontecido com o pequeno inseto? Nubobot conseguiu as respostas imediatamente.

**Nubobot processa: **Data obtida... _Espécie: _Hardbeetle, _Força: _4/5... _Idade: _20 anos)

**Nubobot pensa: **O que aconteceu? A força dele não passava de 1/5, e, **como **ele tem 20 anos?! Ele tinha só 8!

Mark ataca o misterioso Cross, mas ele simplesmente desvia.

**Mark: **Heh...

_**Cross: **__Hmpf! Não precisa ser tão cedo!!!_

Cross acerta o seu chifre no pescoço de Mark, a força era grande, o próprio vento havia se afastado de Cross de tanto impulso que ele havia pegado. Mark não parecia sentir dor, mesmo que o seu próprio corpo provasse o contrário.

**Mark: **Você é desafiador! Essa luta vai ser muito boa!!!

_**Cross: **__Você vai chorar para pedir que eu pare!_

_Continua no próximo capítulo, "Cross e Curse, os irmãos mais próximos do mundo"._


	8. Cross e Curse, Os Irmãos mais Próximos

**Capítulo 008 – Cross e Curse, os irmãos mais próximos do mundo**

**Nubobot processa: **Data obtida... _Espécie: _Hardbeetle, _Força: _4/5... _Idade: _20 anos)

**Nubobot pensa: **O que aconteceu? A força dele não passava de 1/5, e, **como **ele tem 20 anos?! Ele tinha só 8!

Mark ataca o misterioso Cross, mas ele simplesmente desvia.

**Mark: **Heh...

_**Cross: **__Hmpf! Não precisa ser tão cedo!!!_

Cross acerta o seu chifre no pescoço de Mark, a força era grande, o próprio vento havia se afastado de Cross de tanto impulso que ele havia pegado. Mark não parecia sentir dor, mesmo que o seu próprio corpo provasse o contrário.

**Mark: **Você é desafiador! Essa luta vai ser muito boa!

_**Cross: **__Você vai chorar para pedir que eu pare!_

**Nubobot: **O que aconteceu com o Cross?!

**Trapper: **Silêncio aí!!! Ei chefe, não enrola!!!

**Mark: **Estou tentando! Ele é muito forte e chato! A força dele aumentou de uma hora para a outra!

"Cross" acerta o seu chifre na cara de Mark, ele continua negando a própria dor, mas era óbvio que estava sentindo uma tremenda dor, os arranhões em sua cara provava isso.

_**Cross: **__Você tentou torturar uma criança, e o pior... O meu irmão! Você deve pagar por isso!_

**Nubobot pensa: **Irmão?! Quer dizer que aquele não é o Cross?! Mas o que aconteceu com ele?! Isso é ilógico!

**Mark: **Hah! E acha que vai me fazer pagar?! **Tente! Yaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mark tenta acertar a sua cauda no irmão de Cross, mas ele desvia com facilidade.

**Mark: **Hmpf! Você é chato... **Pega essa!!!!**

Mark usa sua cauda novamente, mas ele desvia, sempre dando dois ou três passos para um lado.

**Irmão de Cross: **Heh! Você é lerdo!

**Nubobot pensa: **Mesmo sendo forte, esse nosso inimigo tem 9/10 de força não sei como, só conheço uma pessoa que tem mais força que ele...

**Irmão de Cross: **Vamos começar? **Haaaaah!!!!!!**

O irmão de Cross tenta acertar novamente seu chifre em Mark, mas dessa vez ele defende segurando-o novamente com as duas mãos.

**Mark: **Hmpf! Chega de brincadeiras, vamos começar!

A cauda de Mark se revela, uma enorme bola de espinhos conectada por várias miniaturas da própria.

**Mark: Gaaaah!!!!!! Vamos começaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!!! Você vai morrer... Agora!**

Mark solta sua cauda com tudo no irmão de Cross, ele defende com seu casco, mas percebe a pequena rachadura que a cauda fez.

**Irmão de Cross: **Hmpf! Que mald... Não vou falar essa palavra. Vamos lutar para valer!

**Mark: **Você... Pede... **Eu faço!!!!!!**

Mark acerta a cauda na barriga do irmão de Cross, ele praticamente voou, o impacto foi enorme e a dor mais ainda, Nubobot se agitava cada vez mais.

**Trapper: **Pare de se movimentar, cara! É impossível até mesmo para você sair daqui!

**Nubobot: **Cale... A sua... Boca...!

**Nubobot processa: **38 da visão perdida, o que significa isso?!

**Trapper: **Você está mais fortinho, hã? Precisa de mais do que um pouquinho de nitro para sair daqui!

**Irmão de Cross: **Você é forte... Nunca imaginei que poderia chegar a esse extremo... Mas, eu senti sua força desde quando estava se escondendo!

O irmão de Cross começa a absorver areia, um pequeno buraco foi se formando enquanto uma bola prateada se formava em sua mão, então ele derrubou três de seus quatro cascos, de cada um casco caído nasceu um novo Hardbeetle.

**Irmão de Cross: **Este ataque tem o mesmo nome que eu... **Curse!!!!**

**Mark: **O que é isso?!

**Curse: **Sim, estamos em quatro e **vamos te matar!!!!**

Quem diria que o herói que vivia dentro de Cross se chamaria "Maldição", não é? Os 4 afundam o pé na areia, pegam o mesmo impulso de sempre, com até mesmo o vento se afastando, mas algo inesperado acontece.

**Curse: O que?!**

**Mark: **Hahaha! Acha mesmo que quatro bolinhas de vento podem me afetar é?! Vou ter que lhe dar uma lição!

Mark havia defendido com sua cauda, ela tinha uma resistência incrível, ficou toda arranhada mas Mark sequer sentiu cócegas. Dessa vez quem tomou o controle na mente de Nubobot foi a raiva, ele ficou vermelho.

**Nubobot processa: **Visão recuperada, força aumentada em 50.

**Nubobot: **Está ardendo...

**Trapper: Chega! Vou ter que te apertar até você morrer!**

**Mark pensa: **Trapper está com problemas, vou ter que acabar logo com isso!

Era óbvio que o policial era cruel, ele enfiou sua cauda dentro do coração de Curse, Curse começa a cuspir sangue e fica agachado com a dor.

**Curse: **Não... Eu preciso defendê-lo...

**Mark: **Defender o que? O seu irmãozinho? Que tal os dois morrerem juntos?

**Curse: **Eu fui chamado de maldição quando nasci... Sempre vivi preso no corpo de minha mãe, estava lá para salvar meu irmão quando fosse preciso e salvei... Agora eu devo provar que entrei no corpo de meu irmão para ajudá-lo e que não sou nenhuma **maldição**! Gaa...

Mark retira a sua cauda do coração de Curse, ele não agüentava mais, uma dor insuportável. Enquanto isso Nubobot explodia com ódio.

**Mark: **Você não tem mais forças... Desista e me entregue sua vida!

**Nubobot: Hmpf! Hmpf! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Trapper começa a se mover, Nubobot não agüentava mais, sua mente havia sido dominada pela raiva.

**Trapper: O que?! Pare com isso!!!!**

**Nubobot: **_**Força dobrada... Preparando modo de destruição...!**_

**Mark: **Trapper, seu in...

Nubobot sequer deixa Mark acabar a sua frase e aparece atrás dele, apontando o Laser Blaster em suas costas.

**Mark: **Gasp!

**Nubobot: **Chegou a hora de morrer...

Nubobot nem pensou duas vezes, disparou um Laser Beam na região do coração de Mark, Mark estava com muita dor por dentro, mas disfarçava sua dor como sempre e soltou o grito de todo vilão.

**Mark: Gaaaaah!!!!! Você me paga!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Trapper: **Corra chefe!

Nubobot aparece na frente de Trapper, Trapper não sabia o que fazer, ao contrário de Mark ele não era resistente por fora.

**Nubobot: **Cale... A sua... Boca!

Nubobot então se transforma em um espelho, nele aparece uma imagem do Trapper com a cabeça no chão.

**Trapper: **Que imagem... Horrível! Como você consegue criar uma ilusão de minha decapitação?!

**Nubobot: **Assim... **Heaven's Sight!**

**Trapper: **_Hea… __Gasp!_

Nubobot estava mais cruel que o próprio Mark, com seu Data Reaper ele arrancou a cabeça de Trapper, começou a jorrar um líquido prateado que Nubobot chamou de sangue, então Nubobot pegou um pouco dele e apontou sua mão cheia daquele líquido para Mark, que ainda estava em sua vista.

**Nubobot: **Mark, o próximo sangue que vai jorrar é o **seu!**

Passou-se um tempo depois daquilo, já na Cidade Central, Mark e seu chefe conversavam sobre Nubobot.

**Mark: **Então esse é o verdadeiro **N-105 Exterminator**?!

**Chefe: **Não... Ele ainda não chegou sequer na metade do seu potencial...

**Mark: **Hmpf!

Cross e Nubobot ainda estavam no deserto, as sacolas de comida estavam em sua metade, quando a fome de Cross acabou ele resolveu conversar com Bot sobre o que aconteceu, sendo que o robô estava com uma cara de quem estava odiando tudo e todos, ele estava num tom mais negro.

**Cross: **Bot, você se lembra do que aconteceu? Você está triste...

**Nubobot: Não! Faça silêncio!**

**Cross pensa: **_Hmpf! Por que ele está me tratando assim? Ele está muito nervoso, isso não é normal._

Curse resolve conversar um pouco com Cross, já que era a primeira vez que o possuía, Cross já sabia quem era.

_**Curse: **__Cross, você não notou a força anormal dele? É óbvio que ele está cansado..._

_**Cross: **__O que aconteceu?_

_**Curse: **__Nosso inimigo quase arrancou meu coração, se não fosse nossa habilidade de envolvê-lo com aço... Vou voltar a dormir em sua mente, quando encontrar um poder anormal que não seja do Bot eu acordarei e tentarei te proteger novamente._


	9. Sete Dias de Sofrimento, 3º Portão

**Capítulo 009 – Sete Dias de Sofrimento, o efeito do Terceiro Portão**

Cross acaba de comer e beber quase tudo que havia na sacola de compras, ele e Nubobot continuavam andando pelo deserto, Nubobot estava numa cor diferente, mais "negra". Cross se preocupava cada vez mais com o robô, eles vêem mais uma cidade no meio do deserto, essa era chamada **Sandtown **por ser a maior cidade em deserto do país.

**Nubobot: **...

_**Cross: **__Ele está diferente... Nunca o vi assim._

_**Curse: **__Algo me diz que isso não vai acabar tão cedo..._

_**Cross: **__Eu torço para que você esteja mentindo..._

**Cross: **Bot, você está triste... O que aconteceu, conta para mim, por favor!

Nubobot não liga, continua olhando apenas para o chão onde pisa, sem nenhuma pista de sorriso em seu rosto.

**Cross: **Me fala... Eu não gosto de te ver assim!

**Nubobot: Deixe-me em paz!**

**Cross: **Tudo bem...

Cross vê um hotel simples, porém era muito bom aos olhos do pequeno Hardbeetle, ele resolve falar com Bot para se hospedarem lá por uma semana.

**Cross: **Vamos ter que nos hospedar naquele hotel... Ok?

**Nubobot: **Qualquer um, Cross...

Então Cross decide entrar no hotel, vê um atendente de cara e resolve perguntar, bem amigavelmente, para o atendente não notar muito o robô estressado que andava do seu lado.

**Atendente: **Olá! Como pode...

**Nubobot: **Dois quartos...

**Atendente: **Como vocês pretendem pagar?

**Nubobot: **Com sua vida...

O atendente começou a suar na hora, e quem não começaria olhando para um cara que era igualzinho um assassino? Cross tentou interromper e conseguiu.

**Cross: **Não liga não! Ele tem essas brincadeiras fortes! Pagaremos assim que acabarmos de nos hospedar, senhor!

**Atendente: **Ah... Hmm... É... Obrigado! Tenham um bom dia!

**Nubobot: **Pretendo deixar o seu péssimo se você não calar a sua boca...

**Cross: **Vamos Bot...

**Cross pensa: **O que aconteceu com ele...

Cross ficou comendo e bebendo na frente de uma televisão vendo os animes que passavam no canal, enquanto Nubobot saiu do hotel e ficou vagando pela cidade, ele havia bloqueado vozes em seus ouvidos para que não acontecessem brigas, estava muito estressado. No outro dia:

**Cross: AAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! **Que dia lindo!!!!!**

Cross resolve ir ao quarto de Bot para ver se ele já tinha melhorado do "Dia do Stress".

**Cross: Bom dia, Nub**... _Nota do Redator: Lol, nub? Está me ofendendo, é?_

**Cross: **Ele... Ele não está aqui!

_**Curse: **__Está lá em cima, olha..._

**Cross: Bot!!! O que está fazendo aí em cima?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Nubobot: **O Sol está muito feio hoje... E a Lua também estava feia nesta última noite...

**Cross: **Para com isso! O Sol está lindo!

Nubobot faz uma cara que os vilões desejam, aponta seu Laser Blaster para o Sol e dispara um enorme Laser Beam nele.

**Nubobot: A minha vontade hoje é vê-lo despedaçado!!!**

**Cross: **Você não é mais o mesmo...

Cross volta para seu quarto, triste, pega seus pesinhos de 15kg e sai correndo, continuando seu treino, Nubobot não se importava com isso. Bem, quatro dias se passaram, o clima pesado continuava o mesmo, Cross tentando conversar com Bot que sempre o "expulsava" com seu stress insuportável, até que Cross começou a ficar irritado também.

**Cross: **Bot... Fala comigo, vai! Diga-me um bom dia feliz, por favor!

**Nubobot: **Não tenho a menor vontade...

**Cross pensa: **Eu não suporto mais...

**Cross: O que aconteceu com você?! Por que você não volta a ser o Nubobot que eu conhecia?!?! O que você fez com ele?!**

**Nubobot: Por acaso você quer morrer?!**

**Cross: Mate-me então!**

Nubobot fica vermelho de raiva, ele começa a levantar seu Hyper Vulcan lentamente, acabou mirando em seu coração.

**Nubobot: **Eu não tenho coragem...

**Cross: **Eu sab...

**Nubobot: **Ainda...

_**Curse: **__Melhor tomar cuidado daqui pra frente..._

Cross volta para o quarto deprimido, aquele "Ainda" foi com certeza algo que ele não esperava ouvir. Mais um dia se passou, mas dessa vez Cross não se sentia mais triste, ele sentia medo, Nubobot era o monstro que ouviu sua mãe falando no dia de sua morte, mesmo assim Cross quis falar com Nubobot num tom sério.

**Cross: **Chega Bot! Eu não te suporto mais! O que você tem?!

Nubobot não estava nem cinza, nem cor de chumbo, nem nada disso, ele estava **totalmente **preto, o que assustou ainda mais Cross. Nubobot apareceu atrás dele e disse as piores palavras que uma pessoa podia ouvir de um suposto assassino.

**Nubobot: **Eu também não te suporto mais...

Cross gelou de medo, a ponta do Data Reaper de Nubobot havia chegado em seu ombro.

_**Curse: **__Ele está determinado, Cross..._

Cross muda a aparência, dessa vez já sabíamos que era Curse tentando protegê-lo. Curse segura o Data Reaper, evitando a suposta tragédia.

**Curse: **Nubobot, seu showzinho acabou...

**-???-: BODY BLOW!!!!**

Várias pedras cobertas com fogo caem sobre Nubobot e Curse, Nubobot na hora fica com raiva.

**Nubobot: **Quem será o infeliz...

**Curse: **Esse trabalho é seu, tenho que descansar.

Nubobot desvia de todas as pedras e Curse se protege com os cascos, Cross volta ao seu corpo.

**Boom: **Heheheh... Então você é o carinha que anda matando os policiais? A luta vai ser interessante...

No escritório de Mark:

**Mark: **Heh... O pior soldado, o retardado mental que acha que pode matar alguém que ganhou de uma pessoa calibre Crash e se livrou de Trapper, heh heh heh!

Voltando a Nubobot e Boom.

Nubobot aparece atrás de Boom, que fica feliz com o acontecido.

**Boom: **Isso era o que eu queria que você fizesse! **Body Blow!!!!**

**Cross: **...Bot?!

Uma grande explosão acontece só que o chão nem rachou!

**Nubobot: **Sabia que iria usar um golpe tão idiota... Sua força é 1/10, poderia ter te dado de aperitivo para o Cross...

**Boom: **Mas... Você saiu intacto!

**Nubobot: **Não, eu até recebi dano, mas... Você precisa melhorar seu ataque, ele está um completo lixo!

Cross faz uma observação importante sobre Nubobot.

**Cross: **Bot... Seus olhos estão vermelhos... Não eram amarelos?

**Nubobot: **Vermelho é legal...

**Boom: **Mas minha máquina de explosão é perfeita!!!

**Nubobot: Máquina?!?!?! **Hahahahahahah! Muito obrigado pela dica... **Cyber... Mind... Eraser!!!!!!**

O esquema de sempre, Nubobot e Boom vão para um lugar cheio de números, ou melhor, onde tudo é número.

**Boom: **Onde... **Onde eu estou?!?!**

**Nubobot: **Dentro de sua máquina...

Os números começam a prender Boom.

**Boom: O... O que?! Me solta!!!!!!**

**Nubobot: **Vamos começar o meu ritual... **Hell's Sight**...

Era óbvio que o pássaro era ignorante, **muito **ignorante, ele ficava tentando se soltar com a própria força dos códigos, Nubobot para de se movimentar por alguns segundos.

**Boom: **Hah! Você também está preso!

**Nubobot: **Retardado... Quinhentos...

**Boom: **?

**Nubobot: **E doze...

**Boom: Chega disso, vou explodir!!!!**

**Nubobot: Cortes!**

Nubobot começa a cortar Boom sem dó, o sangue dele começava a cair no chão numeral, ele gritava de dor, em um minuto seu corpo foi partido em 512 partes naquele lugar. Quando ele tentou voltar para a sua consciência, Nubobot fez com que a máquina explodisse, Boom foi despedaçado.

**Cross: **Quando seus olhos estão vermelhos, você faz coisas ruins...

**Nubobot: **Não gosta de picadinho de perdedor? É um ótimo aperitivo.

**Cross: **Ao menos seu humor voltou...

Nubobot já não estava mais preto, ele estava na cor de quando entrou em Sandtown. Passou-se mais um dia e Cross vai ao quarto de Nubobot, arriscando novamente sua vida para ver se conseguia arrancar uma palavra, Nubobot estava como sempre no telhado e surpreendeu Cross.

**Nubobot: **Bom dia, Cross!  
**Cross: **Bot?! É... Você?!

**Nubobot: **Estive sumido é?

**Cross: **Não... É que você estava diferente...

**Nubobot: **Problemas no coração eletrônico. Deve ter sido só isso...

Cross estava muito feliz, mas entristeceu por um momento quando foi dizer o que aconteceu à Bot.

**Cross: **É... Bot... Você se lembra de ter picado o policial em 512 pedaços?

**Nubobot: **Lembro... Sinto-me mal por isso, não sei no que eu estava pensando...

**Cross: **Você não gosta disso, não é? Mas, não eram apenas problemas em seus sentimentos, era muito mais que isso, eu sei! Você não é daqueles que é vencido pela emoção tão facilmente...

**Nubobot: **Nem eu me conheço, você acha mesmo que me conhece?

**Cross: **Não sei... A primeira impressão é a que fica. Pelo menos no começo...

**Nubobot: **A pior das impressões é a que deve ficar... Não confie em mim, sempre monte sua defesa quando estiver ao meu lado...

**Cross: **Do que você está falando?

**Nubobot: **Se não fosse aquele cara ontem, eu teria te matado...

**Cross: **Mas, aquele não era você!

**Nubobot: **Infelizmente eu tenho que te dizer que era eu, o mesmo de hoje.

**Cross: **Bot, não conheço outra solução, você jura que não ficará daquele jeito novamente?

**Nubobot: **Não posso, eu não queria ficar daquele jeito, não posso mandar em mim mesmo... Quando acontece aquilo...

**Cross: **Aquilo que você quis dizer é...

**Nubobot: **Quando eu te protegi do cara com a cauda de aço... Pela segunda vez eu perdi 38 da minha visão e a minha força aumentou. Depois eu não senti meu braço direito e comecei a enxergar bem melhor e depois aumentei minha força, mas meus sentimentos não me respeitavam!

**Cross: **Quer dizer que, quem perdeu o controle não foi você e sim seus sentimentos?

**Nubobot: **Acho que é isso... Desculpe-me, Cross...

**Cross: **Sem problemas! Acho que já podemos ir embora, Bot!

Nubobot segura Cross pelo braço e pula pela janela, como uma comemoração por tudo estar como antes, enquanto isso na recepção...

**Dono do Hotel: O que?! Sete dias, e não pagaram?!?!?!?! Que absurdo é esse?! Políciaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Atendente: **...

Um policial estava perto, ele escutou o grito e foi correndo para o local.

**Policial: **Sinto muito senhor, mas não podemos pegar o salafrário por enquanto... Já perdemos 12 soldados por conta dele, estamos investigando o cidadão pouco a pouco.

**Dono do Hotel: Filho da**... _Nota do Redator: Vou acabar logo com esse capítulo antes que saia troca de elogios..._


	10. A Caçadora de Robôs

**Capítulo 011 – Objetivos Claros, a sombra do Projeto N-105!**

Lumina estava sentada na sala de sua casa, enquanto os computadores analisavam Nubobot, a gata estava tão ansiosa pelo resultado que não parava de balançar suas pernas, passaram-se vinte minutos até que a campainha toca, Lumina vai atender.

**Lumina: **Oi?

**Cross: **Devolve... **O Bot!**

**Lumina: **Pode deixar, ele está sob observação por enquanto, eu te deixo vê-lo.

**Cross: **O que você fez com ele?

**Lumina: **O que eu não imaginava que iria fazer...

Lumina e Cross entram no quarto onde Nubobot estava observado, Cross ficou fascinado, nem sua mãe que trabalhava naquele setor tinha uma tecnologia tão avançada quanto Lumina, mas Cross estava preocupado mesmo era com Nubobot que estava dormindo trancado naquela mesa.

**Cross: **É... Ele está bem?

**Lumina: **Sim, ele não é daqueles que merece sofrer. Hmm...

Lumina se espanta ao olhar para o monitor, o valor que ela queria ver simplesmente não parava de mudar, e não era de 1 em 1 que já era sobrenatural, ele mudava de 100 em 100!

**Lumina: **Eu... Eu nunca vi alguém com tanto poder!

**Cross: **Ele é realmente muito forte! E bem legal também!

**Lumina: **Cross... Não é? Você é muito inocente, não estou falando deste tipo de poder...

**Cross: **Hmpf! Por que sempre me chamam de inocente?!

**Lumina: **Porque você é inocente!

**Cross: **...

**Lumina: **Voltando as análises... Projeto N-105... Isso me traz lembranças... Huh?

Para a surpresa de Lumina, um vídeo de Starlight (o criador de N-105) aparece pausado, ele começa a causar efeitos em Cross.

**Cross: **Aaaaaaah!!!!!!! **Meus olhos... Estão ardendo!**

**Lumina: **Huh? O que está acontecendo, garoto?!

Cross fecha os olhos para conseguir falar.

**Cross: **Ugh! E os seus? Por que não ardem?

**Lumina: **Não sei... Acho que você deve ir para a sala...

Enquanto isso, num lugar desconhecido, com um ar sombrio e poucas coisas a mostra, apenas uma cadeira com um gato e um escorpião de pé.

**Chefe: **Heh... Ela está vendo o vídeo... Está na hora.

**Mark: **Não acha que ainda está muito cedo?

**Chefe: **Hah! Se não for agora, não será nunca!

**Mark: **Hmpf! Esse monstro desgraçado...

**Chefe: **Desgraça é você! Soldado imprestável!

Mark fica com raiva e joga sua cauda no gato, mas ele desvia e aparece atrás de Mark.

**Mark: **Você é fraco... Não tenho porque ter medo de você...

**Chefe: **Cale a boca, esperamos alguns minutos e vamos ao plano. _**O seqüestro!**_

No quarto onde Lumina e Nubobot estavam:

**Chefe (vídeo): **Nunca imaginei que você conseguiria capturar e analisar o Projeto N-105, _Lumina the Cat_. Você está se superando cada vez mais, pena que seja seu último teste com meus robôs...

**Lumina pensa: **Como ele sabia que _eu _iria analisá-lo?! E o que significa último teste?

**Chefe (vídeo): **Bem, pare de pensar como eu sabia que era você, eu duvidei que até você, a caçadora de robôs mais forte desse país ou quem sabe desse mundo poderia capturá-lo, mas as chances existem... Heh, vou te mostrar um pouco sobre essa obra de arte...

O vídeo é substituído por uma imagem do cabelo de Nubobot escrito **1stSG**, passam-se 5 segundos e a imagem muda para o braço esquerdo de Nubobot onde estava escrito **2ndSG**, mais 5 segundos se passam e a imagem muda para a marca acima dos olhos de Nubobot, estava escrito **3rdSG**, mais 5 segundos e a imagem do braço direito de Nubobot escrita **4thSG** aparece, a primeira imagem volta, só que com destaque para o **5thSG **que estava do lado do **1stSG, **depois de mais 5 segundos aparece um **6thSG **na testa de Nubobot e no final, aparece uma imagem do lugar que cobre o coração de Nubobot, onde estava escrito **7thSG**.

**Vídeo: **Espero que tenha decorado muito bem esses números, heheheh...

Uma explosão acontece no lugar e duas criaturas aparecem, Lumina desliga todos os aparelhos que mantinham Nubobot no sono profundo.

**Lumina: **Acorde, N-105!

**Nubobot: **Você já tem tudo que precisa?

Nubobot observa o local apenas movendo os olhos, a parede do quarto estava destruída e ele vê dois seres, não consegue identificar na hora.

**Nubobot: **Hmpf! Problemas!

**Starlight: **Nubobot... Você lembra de mim?

**Nubobot: **Essa voz... **Você?!**

**Starlight: **Heh, faz tempo que não nos vemos...

Nubobot fica com uma cara de grande ódio e mira seu Hyper Vulcan em Starlight.

**Nubobot: Você vai morrer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lumina: **Minha casa...

**Starlight: **Heh Nubobot, bobo como sempre...

**Nubobot: Cale a boca!!!**

Nubobot dispara exatamente 150 tiros contra Starlight, era muito tiro, mas todos falharam porque bateram em um certo metal...

**Mark: **Hmpf! Não gaste sua munição, idiota!

**Nubobot: **Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O **1stSG **da imagem aparece, no mesmo lugar, do mesmo jeito, os olhos de Nubobot ficam vermelhos e ele dispara um Laser Beam contra Mark que desvia.

**Nubobot processa: **38 da visão perdida!  
**Lumina: **Nubobot...

Cross volta para o quarto com o barulho, ele apenas olha para Nubobot e Lumina e não nota o que estava atrás.

**Cross: **O que está acontecendo aqui?

**Mark: **É o Hardbeetle novamente...

**Cross: **Aquele escorpião! Bot?!

**Cross pensa: **Os olhos dele estão vermelhos! Isso não é bom!

**Starlight: **Ei Nubobot, por que está tão nervoso?

**Nubobot: **Depois de tudo que fez, ainda vem me perguntar por que estou nervoso?!

**Starlight: **Depois de tudo o que?! Eu não te fiz nada!

**Mark: **Heh chefe, hora de começar o show!

**Lumina pensa: **Eu não posso deixar o Nubobot lutar nesse estado... Aqueles números devem servir para algo terrível!

**Lumina: **Mark, se você é bom venha lutar comigo!

**Nubobot: **...

**Cross: **Bot, seus olhos estão vermelhos...

**Mark: **Não tenho porque perder meu tempo com você!

A cauda de Mark entra no chão, não se passam dois segundos e ela acerta Lumina em cheio, ela cai no chão deitada e quando ela foi tentar se levantar.

**Mark: **Não tente! O veneno vai fazer efeito se você forçar seu corpo!

Lumina fica chocada, realmente não devia ter dito aquilo, ela sentia dores no corpo todo e era óbvio que se ela se levantasse ela poderia morrer, Nubobot fica numa cor de chumbo.

**Nubobot: **Hmpf! Chega de gracinhas... **Cyber Mind Eraser!**

O golpe não faz efeito nenhum, ambos continuam no mundo real.

**Nubobot: **Huh?!  
**Starlight: **Heh... Você acha mesmo que um golpe que **eu **criei vai funcionar contra mim mesmo? Inocente demais... Você quer mesmo me machucar? Então vamos ter que **nos **machucar!

Starlight também tinha um Data Reaper, ele o arranca das costas, o Data Reaper de Starlight era dourado ao contrário do de Nubobot, que era prateado. Nubobot parte para o ataque com seu Data Reaper, os dois Data Reapers se cruzam.

**Starlight: Electric Knockout!**

**Nubobot: **Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O que havia de especial nesse Data Reaper? Ele estava passando eletricidade pelo seu Data Reaper, o choque era grande porque Nubobot mal conseguia gritar de dor, passam-se 5 segundos e Nubobot cai no chão de joelhos e depois sua cabeça bate no chão.

**Starlight: **Eu não gostaria mesmo de estar fazendo isso com você!

**Mark: **Quem diria, hein?

**Lumina: **Hmpf! Bot!

**Cross: **Boooooooooooot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lumina: **Starlight… Você faz isso com suas próprias criaturas...

**Starlight: **Eu não queria vê-lo sofrer, infelizmente ele tem ódio de mim.

**Mark: **Hora do golpe de misericórdia! Huhuhuhu!!!!!

Mark joga sua cauda com força total em Nubobot, só que ele defende segurando-a com uma mão só e pela ponta, onde estava cheio de espinhos, qualquer um não agüentaria e se agüentasse, iria apavorar vendo sua mão furada por um espinho, mas Nubobot mantinha a calma.

**Nubobot: **Golpe de misericórdia? Heh... Ainda nem começamos...

O **2ndSG **aparece no braço esquerdo de Nubobot, ele mudou novamente de cor, de cor de chumbo para o total preto.


	11. Objetivos Claros, Sombra do Projeto N105

**Capítulo 011 – Objetivos Claros, a sombra do Projeto N-105!**

Lumina estava sentada na sala de sua casa, enquanto os computadores analisavam Nubobot, a gata estava tão ansiosa pelo resultado que não parava de balançar suas pernas, passaram-se vinte minutos até que a campainha toca, Lumina vai atender.

**Lumina: **Oi?

**Cross: **Devolve... **O Bot!**

**Lumina: **Pode deixar, ele está sob observação por enquanto, eu te deixo vê-lo.

**Cross: **O que você fez com ele?

**Lumina: **O que eu não imaginava que iria fazer...

Lumina e Cross entram no quarto onde Nubobot estava observado, Cross ficou fascinado, nem sua mãe que trabalhava naquele setor tinha uma tecnologia tão avançada quanto Lumina, mas Cross estava preocupado mesmo era com Nubobot que estava dormindo trancado naquela mesa.

**Cross: **É... Ele está bem?

**Lumina: **Sim, ele não é daqueles que merece sofrer. Hmm...

Lumina se espanta ao olhar para o monitor, o valor que ela queria ver simplesmente não parava de mudar, e não era de 1 em 1 que já era sobrenatural, ele mudava de 100 em 100!

**Lumina: **Eu... Eu nunca vi alguém com tanto poder!

**Cross: **Ele é realmente muito forte! E bem legal também!

**Lumina: **Cross... Não é? Você é muito inocente, não estou falando deste tipo de poder...

**Cross: **Hmpf! Por que sempre me chamam de inocente?!

**Lumina: **Porque você é inocente!

**Cross: **...

**Lumina: **Voltando as análises... Projeto N-105... Isso me traz lembranças... Huh?

Para a surpresa de Lumina, um vídeo de Starlight (o criador de N-105) aparece pausado, ele começa a causar efeitos em Cross.

**Cross: **Aaaaaaah!!!!!!! **Meus olhos... Estão ardendo!**

**Lumina: **Huh? O que está acontecendo, garoto?!

Cross fecha os olhos para conseguir falar.

**Cross: **Ugh! E os seus? Por que não ardem?

**Lumina: **Não sei... Acho que você deve ir para a sala...

Enquanto isso, num lugar desconhecido, com um ar sombrio e poucas coisas a mostra, apenas uma cadeira com um gato e um escorpião de pé.

**Chefe: **Heh... Ela está vendo o vídeo... Está na hora.

**Mark: **Não acha que ainda está muito cedo?

**Chefe: **Hah! Se não for agora, não será nunca!

**Mark: **Hmpf! Esse monstro desgraçado...

**Chefe: **Desgraça é você! Soldado imprestável!

Mark fica com raiva e joga sua cauda no gato, mas ele desvia e aparece atrás de Mark.

**Mark: **Você é fraco... Não tenho porque ter medo de você...

**Chefe: **Cale a boca, esperamos alguns minutos e vamos ao plano. _**O seqüestro!**_

No quarto onde Lumina e Nubobot estavam:

**Chefe (vídeo): **Nunca imaginei que você conseguiria capturar e analisar o Projeto N-105, _Lumina the Cat_. Você está se superando cada vez mais, pena que seja seu último teste com meus robôs...

**Lumina pensa: **Como ele sabia que _eu _iria analisá-lo?! E o que significa último teste?

**Chefe (vídeo): **Bem, pare de pensar como eu sabia que era você, eu duvidei que até você, a caçadora de robôs mais forte desse país ou quem sabe desse mundo poderia capturá-lo, mas as chances existem... Heh, vou te mostrar um pouco sobre essa obra de arte...

O vídeo é substituído por uma imagem do cabelo de Nubobot escrito **1stSG**, passam-se 5 segundos e a imagem muda para o braço esquerdo de Nubobot onde estava escrito **2ndSG**, mais 5 segundos se passam e a imagem muda para a marca acima dos olhos de Nubobot, estava escrito **3rdSG**, mais 5 segundos e a imagem do braço direito de Nubobot escrita **4thSG** aparece, a primeira imagem volta, só que com destaque para o **5thSG **que estava do lado do **1stSG, **depois de mais 5 segundos aparece um **6thSG **na testa de Nubobot e no final, aparece uma imagem do lugar que cobre o coração de Nubobot, onde estava escrito **7thSG**.

**Vídeo: **Espero que tenha decorado muito bem esses números, heheheh...

Uma explosão acontece no lugar e duas criaturas aparecem, Lumina desliga todos os aparelhos que mantinham Nubobot no sono profundo.

**Lumina: **Acorde, N-105!

**Nubobot: **Você já tem tudo que precisa?

Nubobot observa o local apenas movendo os olhos, a parede do quarto estava destruída e ele vê dois seres, não consegue identificar na hora.

**Nubobot: **Hmpf! Problemas!

**Starlight: **Nubobot... Você lembra de mim?

**Nubobot: **Essa voz... **Você?!**

**Starlight: **Heh, faz tempo que não nos vemos...

Nubobot fica com uma cara de grande ódio e mira seu Hyper Vulcan em Starlight.

**Nubobot: Você vai morrer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lumina: **Minha casa...

**Starlight: **Heh Nubobot, bobo como sempre...

**Nubobot: Cale a boca!!!**

Nubobot dispara exatamente 150 tiros contra Starlight, era muito tiro, mas todos falharam porque bateram em um certo metal...

**Mark: **Hmpf! Não gaste sua munição, idiota!

**Nubobot: **Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O **1stSG **da imagem aparece, no mesmo lugar, do mesmo jeito, os olhos de Nubobot ficam vermelhos e ele dispara um Laser Beam contra Mark que desvia.

**Nubobot processa: **38 da visão perdida!  
**Lumina: **Nubobot...

Cross volta para o quarto com o barulho, ele apenas olha para Nubobot e Lumina e não nota o que estava atrás.

**Cross: **O que está acontecendo aqui?

**Mark: **É o Hardbeetle novamente...

**Cross: **Aquele escorpião! Bot?!

**Cross pensa: **Os olhos dele estão vermelhos! Isso não é bom!

**Starlight: **Ei Nubobot, por que está tão nervoso?

**Nubobot: **Depois de tudo que fez, ainda vem me perguntar por que estou nervoso?!

**Starlight: **Depois de tudo o que?! Eu não te fiz nada!

**Mark: **Heh chefe, hora de começar o show!

**Lumina pensa: **Eu não posso deixar o Nubobot lutar nesse estado... Aqueles números devem servir para algo terrível!

**Lumina: **Mark, se você é bom venha lutar comigo!

**Nubobot: **...

**Cross: **Bot, seus olhos estão vermelhos...

**Mark: **Não tenho porque perder meu tempo com você!

A cauda de Mark entra no chão, não se passam dois segundos e ela acerta Lumina em cheio, ela cai no chão deitada e quando ela foi tentar se levantar.

**Mark: **Não tente! O veneno vai fazer efeito se você forçar seu corpo!

Lumina fica chocada, realmente não devia ter dito aquilo, ela sentia dores no corpo todo e era óbvio que se ela se levantasse ela poderia morrer, Nubobot fica numa cor de chumbo.

**Nubobot: **Hmpf! Chega de gracinhas... **Cyber Mind Eraser!**

O golpe não faz efeito nenhum, ambos continuam no mundo real.

**Nubobot: **Huh?!  
**Starlight: **Heh... Você acha mesmo que um golpe que **eu **criei vai funcionar contra mim mesmo? Inocente demais... Você quer mesmo me machucar? Então vamos ter que **nos **machucar!

Starlight também tinha um Data Reaper, ele o arranca das costas, o Data Reaper de Starlight era dourado ao contrário do de Nubobot, que era prateado. Nubobot parte para o ataque com seu Data Reaper, os dois Data Reapers se cruzam.

**Starlight: Electric Knockout!**

**Nubobot: **Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O que havia de especial nesse Data Reaper? Ele estava passando eletricidade pelo seu Data Reaper, o choque era grande porque Nubobot mal conseguia gritar de dor, passam-se 5 segundos e Nubobot cai no chão de joelhos e depois sua cabeça bate no chão.

**Starlight: **Eu não gostaria mesmo de estar fazendo isso com você!

**Mark: **Quem diria, hein?

**Lumina: **Hmpf! Bot!

**Cross: **Boooooooooooot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lumina: **Starlight… Você faz isso com suas próprias criaturas...

**Starlight: **Eu não queria vê-lo sofrer, infelizmente ele tem ódio de mim.

**Mark: **Hora do golpe de misericórdia! Huhuhuhu!!!!!

Mark joga sua cauda com força total em Nubobot, só que ele defende segurando-a com uma mão só e pela ponta, onde estava cheio de espinhos, qualquer um não agüentaria e se agüentasse, iria apavorar vendo sua mão furada por um espinho, mas Nubobot mantinha a calma.

**Nubobot: **Golpe de misericórdia? Heh... Ainda nem começamos...

O **2ndSG **aparece no braço esquerdo de Nubobot, ele mudou novamente de cor, de cor de chumbo para o total preto.


	12. Cruzada de Ódio, 1ª Parte

**Capítulo 012 – Cruzada de Ódio, Encontro Desejado?**

**Starlight: Electric Knockout!**

**Nubobot:** Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O que havia de especial nesse Data Reaper? Ele estava passando eletricidade pelo seu Data Reaper, o choque era grande porque Nubobot mal conseguia gritar de dor, passam-se 5 segundos e Nubobot cai no chão de joelhos e depois sua cabeça bate no chão.

**Starlight:** Eu não gostaria mesmo de estar fazendo isso com você!

**Mark:** Quem diria, hein?

**Lumina: **Hmpf! Bot!

**Cross:** Boooooooooooot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lumina:** Starlight… Você faz isso com suas próprias criaturas...

**Starlight:** Eu não queria vê-lo sofrer, infelizmente ele tem ódio de mim.

**Mark:** Hora do golpe de misericórdia! Huhuhuhu!!!!!

Mark joga sua cauda com força total em Nubobot, só que ele defende segurando-a com uma mão só e pela ponta, onde estava cheio de espinhos, qualquer um não agüentaria e se agüentasse, iria apavorar vendo sua mão furada por um espinho, mas Nubobot mantinha a calma.

**Nubobot:** Golpe de misericórdia? Heh... Ainda nem começamos...

O **2ndSG** aparece no braço esquerdo de Nubobot, ele mudou novamente de cor, de cor de chumbo para o total preto.

**Lumina: **Gasp! O 2ndSG já apareceu! Estou começando a entender...

**Nubobot: **Hmpf! Starlight, se teve capacidade de me construir, por que não construir um servo decente?!  
**Mark: **Cale sua boca seu inútil!

As garras de Mark sofrem uma drástica mudança, de mãos pontudas ela passa para uma verdadeira garra de escorpião.

**Nubobot: **Heh, já estava na hora de se revelar, _**Mark the Scorpion**_! Agora... **Saia do meu caminho!!!!**

**Mark: **Mas eu ainda tenho contas a acertar com você!

**Nubobot: **Então vou ter que te matar também!

Starlight não conseguiu se segurar e soltou um sorriso, Mark fica com mais raiva.

**Mark pensa: **Hmpf! Como aquele infeliz consegue rir numa hora dessas?!

**Lumina: **Aqueles sete números são uma maldição...

**Cross: **Que sete números?!

**Lumina: **Não sei como posso te explicar...

**Mark: **Ei Starlight, larga de graça e venha me ajudar!

**Starlight: **Sou muito fraco para te ajudar...

**Mark: **Espera só isso acabar, eu te mato!

**Nubobot: **Heh Mark, primeiro tente sobreviver para depois matar...

**Mark: **Cale sua boca você também!  
Nubobot dispara um Laser Beam em Mark, só que ele consegue desviar, dando uma leve recuada.

**Nubobot: **Que merda é essa?! Eu não movi meu braço!

**Mark: **Maldito! Você me paga!!!!

**Nubobot: **Mas eu não tenho dinheiro... Haaah!!!

Nubobot pega seu Data Reaper e começa a cortar ar com ele, Mark é acertado dez vezes.

**Mark: **Gasp!  
**Nubobot: **Assustado? Mas eu nem comecei!

**Mark: Nem eu!!!**

A cauda de Mark começa a crescer, chega a dois metros de altura, o que assusta qualquer um.

**Nubobot: Huh?!**

**Mark: **O golpe de misericórdia prometido!

Mark joga sua cauda contra Nubobot, ele segura sem problemas, o que ele não esperava é que a cauda fosse se repartir em duas partes e acertá-lo em suas costelas.

**Nubobot: **Argh! Merda!

**Mark: **Hah! Resista! Eu ainda não estou no meu 100!

**Nubobot: **Mas vou te obrigar a chegar lá!

Nubobot dispara 50 tiros de metralhadora em grande velocidade contra Mark, ele faz sua cauda crescer e a usa como escudo para defender todos os tiros.

**Nubobot: **Como eu esperava!

Uma surpresa para o escorpião, um tiro dourado acerta as costas de Mark e explode.

**Mark: **Como eu esperava!

Mas a surpresa maior foi de Bot, Mark não sentiu muito dano então apareceu atrás do robô e o arrancou as costas com um soco no mesmo lugar, os fios dele estavam a amostra!

**Nubobot: Gaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cross: Bot!!!**

_**Curse: **__Acalme-se Cross! Você vai morrer também!_

**Lumina: **Se eu pudesse me mover... **Huh?!**

Todos já haviam observado, o **3rdSG **havia aparecido no mesmo lugar do vídeo, na marca acima de seus olhos.

**Nubobot: **Eu não posso perder... Meu tempo... Com você...!!!

Nubobot mira o Hyper Vulcan para o céu e dispara 500 tiros, em uma velocidade de 100 tiros por segundo, os tiros vão em direções variadas e isso faz com que o teto da casa seja completamente destruído.

**Lumina: **Nubobot... Será que eu devia, ter lhe matado?!

**Cross: **Não Lumina, o Bot não é assim...

**Mark: **Heh! De que adianta atirar para o céu?! Perdeu a noção do que faz, foi?!

Mark acerta sua cauda em Nubobot, mas o mesmo causa uma pequena explosão, Mark percebe que Nubobot estava atrás dele.

**Nubobot: **Quem perdeu a noção das coisas foi você!

**Mark: **Heh...

Mark acerta o Nubobot que estava atrás dele com sua cauda, mas o mesmo também explode.

**Mark: **Huh?! Então você está aí?!

**Nubobot: **Venha me pegar!

**Mark: **Você está brincando comigo?!

Mark observa bem o local, haviam 4 Nubobots, um perto da porta, um perto da mesa de exames, outro perto dos fios e outro próximo a janela.

**Nubobots: **Estou! E daí?!

**Lumina: **Consegue entender a situação, Cross?  
**Cross: **Não.

**Starlight: **Tinha que ser minha criação...

Mark começa a ficar com raiva e jogar sua cauda em todos os Nubobots, todos explodem, de repente começa a chover tiros de metralhadora.

**Mark: **O que é isso?!

**Starlight: **Shot's Rain...

**Lumina: **H...Huh?

**Cross: **Lumina!!!

_**Cross: **__Curse, me ajuda!_

_**Curse: **__Ok!_

O corpo de Cross começa a mudar, Curse havia tomado seu corpo novamente para proteger Lumina dos tiros, Starlight simplesmente desviava dos golpes enquanto Mark se machucava feio. Depois que tudo acabou, Cross voltou ao normal e Nubobot se revela estar escondido no subterrâneo, no buraco que a cauda de Mark fez para acertar Lumina.

**Nubobot: **Mark... Seu inútil!!!

**Mark: **Chega de brincadeiras, Projeto N-105, você virá comigo!!!

Mark tira seus óculos e seus ossos começam a sair de suas costas, formando três pares de chifres nela.

**Starlight: **Isso daí fui eu que fiz, heheheh...

**Starlight pensa: **Nubobot, por que não se esforça só mais um pouquinho?

**Mark: Grrr... Grrr... Gaaaahh!!! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nubobot: **Impossível... Ele... Também é um robô?!  
**Starlight: **Não, ele é apenas um escorpião de sorte!

**Mark: **Minha sorte... **Sua morte!!!**

Mark começa a espancar Nubobot com sua cauda.

**Lumina: **Não... O N-105 vai acabar liberando...

**Cross: **Liberando o que?!

Starlight continua sorrindo, era impossível saber para quem o gato torcia, se era para seu "parceiro" ou para seu robô, afinal, ele sorria vendo qualquer um sofrer!

**Mark: **Gyaaaaaaaaah!!!!

**Nubobot: **Gasp! Eu não posso continuar desse jeito, estou perdendo minhas energias!

**Mark: Agora, para finalizar!!!**

Mark joga sua cauda contra Nubobot com força total, ela bate no chão ao invés de destruir o robô, o chão é totalmente rachado pela cauda.

**Mark: **Outro clone?! Mas por que não soltou fumaça?! O que você fez?!

**Nubobot: **Sinto-me bem forte... Bem veloz... Mark, você **vai **ser destruído!

Lumina observa o braço direito de Nubobot, como pensado, estava com o **4thSG **escrito.


	13. Cruzada de Ódio, 2ª Parte

**Capítulo 013 – Cruzada de Ódio, Grande e Maldita Luta!**

Mark tira seus óculos e seus ossos começam a sair de suas costas, formando três pares de chifres nela.

**Starlight: **Isso daí fui eu que fiz, heheheh...

**Starlight pensa: **Nubobot, por que não se esforça só mais um pouquinho?

**Mark: Grrr... Grrr... Gaaaahh!!! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nubobot: **Impossível... Ele... Também é um robô?!  
**Starlight: **Não, ele é apenas um escorpião de sorte!

**Mark: **Minha sorte... **Sua morte!!!**

Mark começa a espancar Nubobot com sua cauda.

**Lumina: **Não... O N-105 vai acabar liberando...

**Cross: **Liberando o que?!

Starlight continua sorrindo, era impossível saber para quem o gato torcia, se era para seu "parceiro" ou para seu robô, afinal, ele sorria vendo qualquer um sofrer!

**Mark: **Gyaaaaaaaaah!!!!

**Nubobot: **Gasp! Eu não posso continuar desse jeito, estou perdendo minhas energias!

**Mark: Agora, para finalizar!!!**

Mark joga sua cauda contra Nubobot com força total, ela bate no chão ao invés de destruir o robô, o chão é totalmente rachado pela cauda.

**Mark: **Outro clone?! Mas por que não soltou fumaça?! O que você fez?!

**Nubobot: **Sinto-me bem forte... Bem veloz... Mark, você **vai **ser destruído!

Lumina observa o braço direito de Nubobot, como pensado, estava com o **4thSG **escrito. Nubobot sofre a mesma transformação que Mark, metais cobrem suas costas formando três pares de chifres nela.

**Lumina: **Desse jeito o **7thSG **vai aparecer!

**Cross: **Que 7thSG é esse?!

**Lumina: **Não posso afirmar nada...

**Nubobot pensa: **Vamos começar o _Smoke'n Boom_!

**Mark: **Você pode se sentir o todo poderoso, a luta é minha!

Nubobot aparece atrás de Mark em grande estilo e velocidade.

**Nubobot: **Será?!

Mark faz a mesma coisa, aparece atrás de Nubobot.

**Mark: **Sim!

Nubobot faz isso novamente, sendo que ele não fala nada, apenas faz uma contagem regressiva em sua mente enquanto Mark aparece atrás dele e dá um grito.

**Mark: **Você está atrasando a morte?!

**Nubobot: **Heh...!!!

Mark acerta a cauda com tudo em Nubobot, o impacto é tão grande que cinco pisos são rachados sem sequer serem tocados! Mas ele simplesmente explode como antes.

**Mark: **...Fumaça?! Ooops...

Nubobot estava próximo da porta, ele fecha os olhos por um tempo.

**Nubobot: **Smoke... And...

Bot abre os olhos novamente.

**Nubobot: Boom!!!**

**Mark: **Huh?!?!?!?!?!

Acontece mais uma explosão, mas essa era grande e encobre Mark completamente.

**Mark: **Gaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nubobot se agacha, ele já tinha atacado muito e sofrido muito mais.

**Nubobot: **Está doendo... Tenho que finalizar isso logo, não vou morrer antes de matá-lo, Starlight!

**Starlight: **Heh!

**Mark: Maldito! O que você fez?!**

**Nubobot: **Debaixo da fumaça havia gasolina que eu derrubei... Mark... Você é meu rato agora!

**Mark: **Maldito...

**Starlight: **Você precisa ficar mais forte Mark! Vou ter que te dar umas vitaminas quando voltarmos para casa! Isso se...

**Nubobot: **Ele volta para casa em pedaços! Se eu não reduzi-lo a pó!

**Starlight: **Esse é o garoto que eu criei...

**Mark: **Calem a boca! Eu vou usar toda minha força agora!

**Lumina: **Não posso deixar o Nubobot ir além do **4thSG**... Isso é ruim, nunca passei por uma situação tão complicada.

**Cross: **Lumina! Você não pode fazer isso!

Lumina começa a se mover, tentar se levantar. Mas antes dela conseguir, Curse possui o corpo de Cross.

**Curse: Eu **vou botar um fim nisso!  
**Nubobot: **Essa luta é minha, Curse...

**Curse: **Não, acabou para você também, Bot.

**Mark: **Você perdeu antes, vai perder agora!

**Curse: **Eu não tinha dever de lhe mostrar minha força...

**Mark: **Pare de fazer pose!

**Curse: **Vou fazer um pequeno movimento, **Curse!**

Três novos Curses aparecem, um ao Norte, outro ao Leste e outro ao Oeste, o real estava ao Sul, os quatro preparam uma bola de ar prateada para acertar Mark.

**Curse (Sul): **Heh...

**Mark: **Já disse que esse golpe não funciona em mim!

**Curse (Sul): **Só tentando para saber!

**Nubobot: **Curse... Você tem mesmo 20 anos?

**Curses: **Haaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mark defende facilmente o golpe com a cauda, dando um giro e arremessando os 4 Curses longe.

**Curses: **Droga!!!

**Mark: **Você chega a ser ridículo!

**Curses: **Cale sua boca!!!

**Mark: **Hahahah! Larga de graça, garoto!

Os três falsos Curses preparam uma nova bola de ar enquanto o verdadeiro mantinha a sua, os 4 Curses partem para o ataque novamente e os arremessa longe.

**Curses: **Vamos te matar!!!

**Nubobot: **Hmpf! **Pare de graça Curse!!! Se é para brincar, deixa que eu o mato!!!!**

**Curse (Norte): **A luta é nossa agora!!! Você simplesmente fica aí!

**Nubobot: **Se eu não estivesse me sentindo tão mal... Eu te matava...

**Curse (Oeste): **Mas está! **Lá vamos nós! Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!!**

Mark defende outro golpe com a cauda, só que dessa vez ele não arremessa longe, o motivo era desconhecido até isso acontecer:

**Mark: **Chega de graça, eu vou ata... Huh?!

Os três Curses clonados somem.

**Mark: **O que... O que está acontecendo?!

**Curse: **Heh... Com três Curses eu pude absorver a maior parte de sua cauda... Estou melhorando.

**Mark: Huh?! Ab... Sor... Ver...?!**

**Curse: **Você está com medo... Muito medo... Você pensa, "O que aconteceu comigo? O que vai acontecer?"

**Mark: **Minha cauda... **Não vou te perdoar!!!!!!**

**Curse: **Eu também não vou me perdoar por ter te deixado livre da última vez...

**Mark: **Então era por isso que você não soltava a bola de ar...

**Curse:** Heh... Demorou mas percebeu!

Curse acerta seu ataque em cheio na barriga de Mark, ele sente fortes dores no corpo e seus olhos começam a saltar para fora.

**Mark: **V... Você... Esse é o veneno... Da minha própria cauda... Como você...

**Curse: **Simples, eu não destrui, eu absorvi!

Mark ia cair no chão, mas Nubobot o segura pelo pescoço antes que isso acontecesse.

**Nubobot:** Heh, agora... É a sua vez de sofrer, **Cyber Mind Eraser!!!!**

Nubobot e Mark vão para os códigos de Nubobot, vários códigos prendem Mark. Nubobot começa a reproduzir tudo que se passava com seus olhos, para todos verem qual era o fim de Mark.

**Nubobot: **Você vai ser atormentado...

Nubobot enfia sem dó seu Data Reaper dentro da barriga de Mark.

**Nubobot: **Mark... Você fede...

**Mark:** Gah!

**Lumina:** Isso é… Normal?!

**Curse:** Bot…

**Starlight:** Heh... Você está chegando lá, garoto!

**Nubobot:** Você parece mal...

Nubobot começa a cortar Mark com o Data Reaper, ele faz exatamente 128 cortes nele. Mark estava cada vez mais desesperado, mas não conseguia demonstrar porque seu corpo não o obedecia mais, era visível que ele havia perdido quase 100 de todos os seus sentidos.

**Nubobot: **Chega disso, vamos voltar...

Os corpos de Nubobot e Mark voltam a se mexer, Nubobot estava normal enquanto Mark forçava para mover apenas sua mão.

**Nubobot: **Você não iria matá-lo, Curse?

**Curse: **Não, você já o fez sofrer mais do que precisava...

**Nubobot: **Morrer antes de levar esse golpe seria injusto para ele...

Curse volta à mente de Cross, o garoto acaba desmaiando com as dores que Curse sentiu ao fazer o golpe, Nubobot começa a andar na direção de Starlight, mas de repente para e olha para Mark.

**Nubobot: **Isso é pelas minhas costas...

Nubobot dispara cinqüenta tiros de metralhadora nas costas de Mark, então ele olha pra frente e volta a ver Starlight.

**Nubobot: **Sua vez...

**Starlight: **Hmmm...

**Lumina: **Esse robô... O que é ele?!

**Starlight: **Você, inocente como sempre...

**Nubobot: **Não te dei o direito de me chamar de inocente...

Nubobot pega seu Data Reaper, um pouco de impulso e dispara contra Starlight, com uma imensa raiva do mesmo.


	14. A Primeira Pista

**Capítulo 014 – A Primeira Pista**

**Nubobot: **Isso é pelas minhas costas...

Nubobot dispara cinqüenta tiros de metralhadora nas costas de Mark e então olha para Starlight.

**Nubobot: **Sua vez...

**Starlight: **Hmmm...

**Lumina: **Esse robô... O que é ele?!

**Starlight: **Você, inocente como sempre...

**Nubobot: **Não te dei o direito de me chamar de inocente...

Nubobot pega seu Data Reaper, um pouco de impulso e dispara contra Starlight, com uma imensa raiva do mesmo.

**Starlight: **Depois desse ato, como não quer que eu te chame de inocente?! Que robô mais imprestável eu fiz...

Nubobot estoura de raiva no meio do caminho, o **5thSG **começa a brilhar do lado do **1stSG**, mas ele simplesmente para! Starlight acerta o Data Reaper de Nubobot com o seu.

**Starlight: **O que foi, viu assombração é?! Mate-me logo!

**Starlight pensa: **Merda! Esqueci desse detalhe importantíssimo, esse troço só funciona a noite, sacrifiquei o Mark a toa... Mas tudo bem, vou incentivar minha criação.

**Nubobot: **Cale... A boca...!

Nubobot desprende seu Data Reaper do de Starlight, dá dois pulos para trás, pega impulso e ataca novamente, Starlight faz o mesmo movimento de antes e o prende.

**Starlight: **Você quer brincar, não é? Vamos brincar...!

Starlight solta seu Data Reaper e dá uma palmada no braço direito de Bot – justamente onde estava escrito **4thSG** – a marca some e Nubobot é jogado longe.

**Nubobot: **Huh?! O que você fez?! Estou perdendo forças!

**Starlight: **Vamos brincar! Perdeu a vontade é?!

A temperatura do ambiente começa a aumentar, Nubobot estava esquentando de raiva. Ele prepara o Laser Blaster e dispara um enorme Laser Beam contra Starlight, o mesmo desvia e contra-ataca atirando seu Data Reaper em Nubobot.

**Nubobot: **Perdeu sua única arma, pra que isso?

**Starlight: **Perdi? Quem disse? Eu a uso depois...

**Nubobot: **E como pretende pegar?

**Starlight: **Te mostrarei... E falando nisso, não é minha única arma!

Starlight pega uma pistola com um gancho e atira em Nubobot, ele desvia facilmente, Nubobot pula na frente do Data Reaper.

**Nubobot: **É... Isso?! Hmmm... Usou para pegar o Data Reaper, não é?

Starlight faz o gancho voltar à pistola sem nada, ao contrário do que Bot pensava.

**Nubobot: **Você não é esperto como achava...

**Starlight: **Mais respeito com seu criador...

Starlight levanta sua mão, o Data Reaper levanta sozinho e começa a voltar para seu dono, a foice acerta em cheio a barriga de Nubobot, perfurando-a, a foice começa a ficar pesada e não sai do lugar.

**Starlight: **Grrr... Não devia ter feito um robô tão pesado...

**Nubobot: **Que... Dor...

**Starlight: **É Nubobot, eu te disse que o mundo era cruel, não disse?

**Nubobot: **Sim...

Nubobot estava aos poucos ficando mais claro, seu **3rdSG **ia sumindo e ele lentamente fechava seus olhos. Era provavelmente o fim do robô, Cross estava no chão desmaiado, Curse por causa disso também estava, Lumina estava envenenada e não podia fazer nada se não poderia morrer, mas ela já estava cheia disso.

**Lumina: **Por que isso tem que acontecer? Não tem porque eu ficar viva, vendo isso...

O Data Reaper estava começando a se movimentar, começando a arrastar Nubobot para perto de Starlight, mas Lumina levanta rapidamente e o abraça, puxando-o com força para que o Data Reaper não fizesse o encontro com a morte do robô.

**Starlight: **Lumina the Cat, a grande caçadora de robôs malignos, nesse estado... Heh, deixe de besteiras e largue o N-105!

**Lumina: **Não... Você só vai tê-lo quando me matar...

**Starlight: **Eu não posso te matar, Lumina, você sabe disso.

**Lumina: **Por quê? Você apesar de ser tão cruel, não quer matar sua simples irmã mais velha?!

**Starlight: **Heh... Pode ser... Mas também pode não ser... Você quer mesmo me obrigar a te matar por causa de uma coisa que agora pouco era sua caça?

**Lumina: **Eu não mudo minhas decisões tão facilmente... Starlight...

Starlight desfaz sua cara de alegre na hora, algumas lembranças o incomodavam, mas ele se decide.

**Starlight: **É a primeira vez na minha vida que algo dá tão errado...

Starlight fecha suas mãos e a foice cai, junto com Nubobot e Lumina, que desmaia de vez. O gato não estava tão feliz como antes, aquilo não parecia estar em seus planos.

**Starlight: **Já que todos estão desmaiados, tem uma coisa que eu devo fazer...

Starlight se aproxima de Nubobot e pega o Data Reaper do robô, então ele o abre e insere um microchip nele, ele o fecha e devolve para Bot, após isso, ele passa a sua mão sobre o rosto de Lumina.

**Starlight: **É... Sempre rivais, mas não imaginaria que fosse chegar a esse ponto...

Após isso ele volta para Nubobot, retira seu Data Reaper e começa a mexer no sistema de dentro da barriga dele, ele levanta, rasga um pedaço de papel em três partes e joga uma delas no chão, pega o corpo de Mark e vai embora usando a porta, mesmo que parte da parede estivesse destruída.

Passam-se cinco horas. Cross é o primeiro a acordar.

**Cross: **Lumina e Bot dormindo, juntos, **no chão?!** Que falta de vergonha! Mas...

_**Curse: **__Não imaginei que o gato fosse ter piedade deles se conseguisse os machucar, como um cara tão fraco consegue derrotar a Lumina junto com o __**Bot**__?!?! Que tipo de cara é esse?!_

_**Cross: **__O que aconteceu Curse? Eu só me lembro de ter visto a Lumina falando umas coisas e..._

_**Curse: **__Eu derrotei Mark, mas gastei muita energia e seu corpo não agüentou, desculpe-me._

_**Cross: **__Que nada, se você não apelasse iríamos morrer!_

**Lumina: **Huh... Bot?! A barriga furada pelo Data Reaper... Cadê as marcas?!

Lumina repara que o buraco que o Data Reaper fez em Nubobot está completamente tampado.

**Cross: **Barriga furada... Pelo D... Data... Reaper...?

**Lumina: **Sim, você já estava desmaiado quando aconteceu...

Nubobot acorda, com pequenas dores no corpo, ele estranha porque a última coisa que se lembra era do Data Reaper entrando em sua barriga e quando olhava para o lugar, via seu corpo intacto, além de não estar com nenhum arranhão, ao contrário de Lumina e Cross.

**Nubobot: **Huh... O que aconteceu...?

**Cross: **O Bot acordou!!!

**Lumina: **O que aconteceu com você?! Onde estão as marcas do combate?

**Nubobot: **Eu não sei... Tudo que me resta é uma pequena dor de cabeça...

**Cross: **É... Parece que finalmente acabou...

**Lumina: **Espera, cadê o corpo do Mark?!

**Nubobot: **Não há chances de Mark ter sobrevivido, não tem como ele voltar mesmo nas mãos de Starlight.

Ao falarem de Mark, Lumina se lembra do que Nubobot fez com o escorpião e fica um pouco triste.

**Lumina: **Bot, sinto muito, mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer...

**Nubobot: **O que é?

**Lumina: **Eu vou te examinar por três meses.

**Cross: **Três... Meses...?! Ele sequer chegou a essa idade!

**Lumina: **Não, não se preocupe com isso Cross... Bot, você fará uma sessão de três horas por dia então você não perderá muito tempo, ok?

**Nubobot: **Sim, sem problemas...

Nubobot observa o local e vê que muita coisa está destruída - para a sorte de Lumina, apenas os fios e a parede estavam arrebentados - então ele olha para o chão e observa um pedaço de papel.

**Nubobot: **_Quero você forte... Ass.: Desenho de uma estrela._ O que significa isso?!

**Cross: **Mais forte do que você já é?! Esse cara é louco...

**Lumina: **Não sei o que Starlight quer, mas força é uma coisa que você vai ser obrigado a aumentar por instinto...

**Nubobot: **Antes de examinar, devíamos nos preocupar com o quarto, não acham?

**Lumina: **Sim, vou comprar os fios que precisamos, já volto!

Lumina mostra um sorriso, pega um dinheiro que estava escondido na sala e sai da casa.

**Cross: **Heh... Entendi, então está querendo que eu ajeite o quarto?

**Nubobot: **Mas isso é tão lógico! Carregar tijolos faz parte do seu treinamento!

**Cross: **Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Carregar tijolos não! Eu pensei que fosse carregar os novos fios que a Lumina ia trazer!!!!

**Nubobot: **Não, esse é o meu trabalho! Você vai ficar com a parte pesada porque precisa ficar bem mais forte! Anda, começando garoto!

**Cross: **Nããããããããããããããããoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nubobot fica incomodado com os gritos, então ele dá um sorriso, aponta o Laser Blaster para Cross e diz:

**Nubobot: **Anda se não eu atiro!  
Cross fica emburrado na hora, mesmo assim começa a carregar os tijolos que estavam na sala, Lumina provavelmente os deixara lá com medo de que um ataque a sua casa acontecesse.

**Cross: **Eu odeio esses seus treinamentos maléficos, Bot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nubobot: **Também odeio seu excesso de preguiça. Vamos! Trabalhando! Estou de olho em você!

_**Curse: **__Espera... Quando o Bot começa a ficar escuro, ele sempre está de mau-humor, por que ele não ficou dessa vez? Esse tal Starlight fez milhares de mistérios nesse robô... Melhor começar a observar as coisas melhor..._

_**Cross: **__Disse alguma coisa?_

_**Curse: **__Não... Não... Estou apenas pensando umas coisas... Quer ajuda?_

_**Cross: **__Não, faz parte do treinamento... _

_**Curse: **__...O Bot está dando um belo jeito em você, garoto._

_**Cross: **__Eu vivia bem mais em paz quando não tinha você e o Bot por perto!_

_**Curse: **__Só tem um problema, eu sempre estive por perto... Assunto encerrado, vou dormir._

_**Cross: **__Bom sono... Não conheço um cara que tenha mais sono que você... oo_

Nubobot estava um pouco pensativo, não estava observando o trabalho de Cross como dissera.

**Nubobot: **_Quero você forte..._ O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?


	15. Os Agitados Dias de Paz

**Capítulo 015 – Os Agitados Dias de Paz**

**Cross: **É... Faz três meses...

Cross e Nubobot estavam diante de um túmulo no cemitério, Cross agachado com um rosto meio triste e Nubobot começando a compreender a situação.

**Nubobot: **Cross, o que sua mãe significava para você?

**Cross: **Bem, Bot... Ela é mais ou menos o que você e Lumina são pra mim hoje. Ela era a minha grande amiga, que cuidava de mim, me ajudava com o que não conseguia, me consolava nos momentos ruins, me ensinava coisas novas...

**Nubobot: **Ela era a pessoa mais importante para você, não era?

**Cross: **Sim... Era...

**Nubobot: **O que ela mais queria?

**Cross: **Não sei ao certo, mas ela me disse um dia que o que mais queria era me ver feliz para o resto da vida...

**Nubobot: **Então se alegre! Os objetivos dela estão se cumprindo! São poucas as vezes em que você está assim, sem um sorriso no rosto! Ela provavelmente está em algum lugar te observando e vendo seu progresso!

**Cross: **Bot, é... Obrigado...

Cross se levanta e sorri para Bot.

**Nubobot: **De nada, mas, o que foi que te fiz?

**Cross: **Acho que, mesmo você sendo meio responsável pela morte da minha mãe, você anda cuidando muito bem de mim...

**Nubobot: **Mas isso é só meu dever... Vamos para algum lugar comer e depois treinaremos.

Enquanto isso, Lumina arrumava uns papéis, provavelmente o resultado do último exame que Nubobot fez, ao olhar os exames, Lumina fica furiosa com uma coisa.

**Lumina: **Hmmm... Esse foi o último teste, mas não consegui chegar ao ponto que queria! Eu analisei, peça por peça, e não descobri como ele adquiriu aquela força e aquele ódio incomum da luta contra Starlight!!! Maldito gato, que tipo de robô você fez?!

Lumina senta no sofá e começa a pensar. O que deu errado? Como? Quais os causadores? E o pior, qual o exame que chegou mais perto do local onde ficava aquele mistério? Nem isso ela sabia, apesar de conhecer melhor o robô nesses exames, o objetivo principal não foi alcançado, nenhuma pista foi conseguida. Passam-se três horas, Lumina acaba dormindo no sofá de tanto pensar, enquanto Nubobot e Cross chegam ao deserto, desviando olhares, como se fossem rivais, aliás, naquele momento eles eram rivais!

**Cross: **Está na hora de começar, certo?

**Nubobot: **Sim, já sabe as regras, são 40kg em cada braço, perna e casco maior!

**Cross: **Heh, novo peso... Devia ter te deixado escapar com 30kg...

**Nubobot: **Bota os pesos aí e fica quieto!

Cross bota os pesos nos braços, com uma notável indiferença, era como se ele estivesse sem carregar nada! Ele estava muito bom naquele tipo de treinamento, Nubobot já se preparava para correr.

**Nubobot: **Quando você chegar nos 100kg, eu te deixo trocar de treinamento!

**Cross: **Heh... Não vai ser tão cedo, mas é uma boa proposta!

**Nubobot: **Você está convencido, só porque alcançou 100km/h uma vez? 40Kg não são 30kg.

**Cross: **Chega de papo! Vamos começaaar!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nubobot pega um grande impulso e salta dois metros a sua frente, Cross também pega um impulso, mas o usa para sair correndo, a distância entre os dois era pouca.

**Nubobot: **Não podia esperar menos do meu aprendiz veloz!

**Cross: **Heh! Rock'n Roll!!!!!!

Nubobot não tinha muitas chances, Cross estava facilmente o alcançando.

**Cross: **Hora de usar o Laser Blaster!

**Nubobot: **Heh...

Nubobot dá um pulo bem alto pra trás, passando por cima de Cross então mostra seu Laser Blaster e atira três balas douradas.

**Cross: **Vão detonar!!!!

Cross solta um pouco seus cascos maiores, eles mudam um pouco a forma virando uma esfera metálica, então Cross entra neles e se protege completamente da explosão.

**Nubobot: **Você precisa correr um pouco mais, garoto!

O Hardbeetle estava mais ou menos uns 300m distante de Nubobot, mesmo assim o robô estava preocupado.

**Cross: **Heh, não precisa ficar nervoso porque vou continuar brincando com você!

**Nubobot: **Brincando? Eu estou vendo você suar, não precisa tentar se exibir tanto garoto!

**Cross: **Suando?!

Cross passa a mão sobre o rosto e nota que realmente estava suando, mas nem liga, continua correndo atrás de Bot.

**Cross: **Queria o que?! Estamos num deserto!!!!

Cross pega um pouco de impulso e chega muito perto de Nubobot, praticamente encostando nele.

**Nubobot: **O que?! Como você consegue pegar um impulso desses?!

**Cross: **Sem lamentações...

Enquanto isso, num local muito escuro e gelado... Havia apenas uma tartaruga - que aparentava ser grande - nesse local, até que:

**Tartaruga: **Ei imprestáveis! Venham todos aqui!

Então, surgem onze criaturas que fazem um círculo sobre a tartaruga. Maioria era diferente um do outro, eram duas aranhas, uma ursa polar, um falcão, uma loba, uma leoa, uma raposa, uma morcega, um guepardo, uma abelha e uma vespa.

**Tartaruga: **Está chegando a hora...

**Guepardo: **Ei você, imprestável é a senhora sua...

**Raposa Negra: **Cale a sua boca! Respeite o chefe!

A vespa então aparece atrás do guepardo e encosta a ponta de seu ferrão no pescoço dele.

**Guepardo: **...Tira isso daí!

**Vespa: **Heh... Cale sua boca porque estou louco para devorar seu sangue...

**Abelha: **Nós só vamos poder devorar sangue dos nossos inimigos, Toxan-chan!

**Toxan: **Mas ele é muito idiota!

**Tartaruga: **Ei vocês! Isso inclui você Toxan, **façam silêncio!**

**Ursa Polar: **Vamos logo, esse lugar é quente!  
**Falcão: **...Esse lugar tem a temperatura de três graus negativos...

**Loba: **Mustard, a parte mais gelada desse país deve ter uns cinqüenta graus negativos, ela é acostumada com isso...

**Mustard: **E daí! Ela tem que se acostumar com esse lugar, oras!

**Tartaruga: **Quem não ouviu o _façam silêncio_ levante as mãos! **Querem que eu mate todos vocês?!**

Todos ficam em total silêncio e parados, menos Toxan que odiava aquela tartaruga e a ursa polar, que estava suando.

**Ursa Polar: **Fale logo comandante, estou com calor, é sério!

**Tartaruga: **Não deve ser fácil, Sheever, mas o que eu vou dizer não vai demorar muito.

**Toxan: **Qual é a missão?! Conta logo! Eu quero ver é sangue!

**Tartaruga: **Também te respeito, conhecem esses sujeitos aqui?

O que aparentava ser uma parede mostra ser um telão, lá aparece a imagem de Nubobot, Cross e Lumina.

**Morcega: **...

**Leoa: **É... Parece que a Asteroid conhece!

A leoa aponta para a morcega, que ficou com muita raiva só de olhar para a imagem.

**Asteroid: **Eu só não gosto muito de luz, Lisinha...

**Liza: **Lisinha não!!!

Liza fica vermelha, faz um biquinho e aponta suas enormes unhas para Asteroid.

**Loba: **Vocês duas, podem parar com isso?

**Asteroid: **Moonie, não se intrometa.

**Tartaruga: **Parem de briga, quero continuar a conversa!

**Raposa Negra: **Ela é louca, falar assim com a Moonie.

**Guepardo: **Ninguém mandou ser mosca-morta!

A tartaruga então tira o seu casco e começa a rodá-lo no chão.

**Tartaruga: **A dupla ou criatura que for apontada pelo meu casco, será quem irá tentar derrotar o robô...

**Moonie: **...Robô? Mas ele até parece, meio... Vivo...

**Tartaruga: **Ele é obra de Starlight-sama...

Todos ficam espantados quando ouvem a tartaruga falando essa frase. Enquanto isso com Nubobot e Cross:

**Cross: **Huh... Huh... Quarenta quilos são muita coisa! Eu não agüento mais!

Nubobot estava a uns dez metros de distância de Cross, e era meio óbvio que ele não estava fazendo esforços para correr.

**Nubobot: **Você ainda tem que se acostumar com esse peso.

**Cross: **Argh! Não acredito que perdi agora!

**Nubobot: **Heheheh... Muito otimismo para só um Hardbeetle, dá nisso!  
**Cross: **Tem alguma coisa pra beber aí?

**Nubobot: **Eu deixei uma garrafa d'água com você.

**Cross: **Garrafa d'água... Cadê? Será que eu... Nãão!!!!!!! Eu a perdi!! NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nubobot: **Tire os pesos de seu corpo e saia correndo até a cidade oras, tão simples!

**Cross: **Mas, onde ficarão os pesos?

**Nubobot: **Eu me pergunto...

Nubobot olha para Cross "como" se estivesse olhando para um idiota, Cross não gosta nada da situação e resolve pegar os pesos e jogá-los no chão. Então ele sai correndo em direção a cidade... A mais de 100km/h.

**Nubobot: **Poxa! Será que ele não percebeu que eu ia levar os pesos?!

O robô pega os quatro pesos de quarenta quilos e bota entre os chifres de suas costas. É, os chifres da luta contra Mark ficaram em suas costas...

Voltando ao depósito onde estavam as doze criaturas... O casco finalmente para de rodar, ele aponta para as duas aranhas.

**Tartaruga: **Growth, Kikkai, vocês começarão...

**Growth: **Heh... Vai ser interessante...

**Kikkai: **Finalmente vou ver o quanto evolui, Growth-sama!

**Growth: **Não se precipite Kikkai...

**Tartaruga: **É, vamos começar a temporada de _"Caça ao Robô"_!


	16. A Volta do Perigo, A Elite se Revela

**Capítulo 016 – A Volta do Perigo, A Elite é Revelada!**

No depósito onde estavam as doze criaturas, o casco finalmente para de rodar, apontando para as duas aranhas.

**Tartaruga: **Growth, Kikkai, vocês começarão...

**Growth: **Heh... Vai ser interessante...

**Kikkai: **Finalmente vou ver o quanto evolui, Growth-sama!

**Growth: **Não se precipite Kikkai...

**Tartaruga: **É, vamos começar a temporada de _"Caça ao Robô"_!

Passam-se algumas horas, Cross estava bebendo sua terceira garrafa de Coca-Cola em um bar perto da casa de Lumina enquanto Nubobot ainda chegava à cidade, o deserto era bem longe para pessoas que andavam ou corriam. Cross vê Bot então tira a boca da garrafa e fala com ele.

**Cross: **Demorou Bot! Quer um... Ah, esquece!

**Nubobot: **Pelo menos dessa vez você se lembrou de que eu sou um robô e não bebo essas coisas...

**Cross: **É. '

Cross acaba de beber então segue Nubobot até a casa de Lumina, onde os dois estavam vivendo. Ambos estavam bem felizes mesmo que Bot sempre ficasse um pouco nervoso com as piadas do Hardbeetle. A dupla chega à casa de Lumina.

**Cross: **Luminaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

**Nubobot: **Sabia que existem métodos melhores como, bater na porta ou tocar a campainha?

**Cross: **Não enche meu saco!

Nubobot toca a campainha da casa, mas ninguém atende.

**Nubobot: **Que merda...

Então Nubobot bate na porta, mesmo assim, ninguém atende.

**Cross: **Será que ela saiu?

**Nubobot: **Ainda bem que é trava eletrônica! Vou usar o _CME_... (Cyber Mind Eraser)

**Cross: **"Arrombar" a porta não é pior do que gritar o nome do proprietário?

**Nubobot: **Não enche meu saco!

**Cross: **Sabia que ia ouvir isso...

Nubobot então é transferido para a configuração do sistema da trava, estava tudo muito comum, até que Nubobot desfaz a cara de feliz:

**Nubobot: **Firewall... E esse é forte pra caramba! Vou ter que usar bastante força!

As paredes começam a se mover para esmagar Nubobot, até que ele estava calmo, ele dispara 1 Laser Blaster e derruba um dos quatro lados do Firewall, mas esse pedaço simplesmente se regenera!

**Nubobot: **Que... Que maldito Firewall é esse?! Será que, será que eu vou ter que detonar os quatro?!

Nubobot então pega seu Data Reaper e começa a golpear os quatro de uma vez, nenhum deles cai.

**Nubobot: **Desgraçados!!! Vou ter que sair...

Então o robô faz um grande esforço, mas não consegue sair daquele lugar, estava completamente trancado.

**Nubobot: **Não, eu não posso morrer assim, em um dia tão feliz! Gaaah!!!!!

Nubobot destrói três dos quatro lados da parede, girando o Data Reaper, os três lados se regeneram e começam a andar mais rápido, se aproximando de Bot.

**Nubobot: **Merda! Odeio quando erro um golpe!!! Mas já entendi os seus métodos, pena que seja tarde demais... Huh?

Enquanto isso, lá fora.

**Cross: **Finalmente! Pensei que você tinha saído!

**Lumina: **Espera aí! Vou abrir a porta... Ei!

Lumina repara que o botão estava pegando fogo.

**Lumina: **Bot... Se você não tivesse ido tão longe, eu poderia desativar!

**Nubobot: **Então se eu me defender com o Data Reaper, eles são arrastados! É isso!

Os Firewalls estavam bem longe de Nubobot, mas estavam voltando cada vez mais rápidos.

**Nubobot: **Chupem essa!

Nubobot começa a girar o Data Reaper, eles batem na parede novamente afastando-as do local. Então Bot dá um pulo bem alto e aponta o Data Reaper para o chão, acertando-o em seguida com toda sua força. Todos os números do local começam a se deformar, então começam a cair, levando os quatro lados da parede junto.

**Nubobot: **A Lumina que trate de reinstalar o Firewall...

**Lumina: **Minha vontade... É de instalar um Firewall enquanto ele ainda está lá dentro!  
A porta abre sozinha, Nubobot volta à consciência no mundo real e já dá de cara com a Lumina pedindo satisfações.

**Lumina: **Você é quem vai instalar meu Firewall! Acha que vou perder meu tempo?!

**Nubobot: **É só um ou dois minutos... Faço isso sossegado...

**Lumina: **Três horas para ser exata!

**Nubobot: O que?!**

**Cross: **Bot se ferrou, lalalala

**Lumina: **Você também!

**Cross: **Eu?! Por que eu?!

**Lumina: **Porque você está me devendo, sim, estou falando do PC que você quebrou semana retrasada! Eu vou reduzir os seus dias de trabalho de 60 para 58, olha que legal!

**Cross: **...Alguém, por favor, poderia salvar minha alma?!

**Nubobot: **Vamos trabalhar logo, ah, uma última coisa, não vai durar nem dez minutos...

**Lumina: **Não me interesso por isso, só quero isso pronto!

Passam-se dez minutos e tudo já estava pronto, o que o robô fez, nem Cross entendeu. Ele simplesmente botou o DVD na boca e usou o _CME_, mas uma dúvida cruel foi o que ele fez com esse DVD...

**Lumina: **Pronto?! Tudo bem, tudo bem, queria lhes mostrar isso daqui...

**Cross: **Mostrar, o que? O que?!

**Nubobot: **É um relatório, não é o que você está pensando, pervertido...

Os dois sentam-se em um sofá, Lumina estava em outro sofá e entre eles estava uma mesa com uma enorme papelada, a gata tira os dois papéis do topo da pilha.

**Lumina: **...Esse garoto precisa levar uns tapas! Vamos ao que interessa... Eu não cheguei ao ponto que queria Bot.

**Nubobot: **Sim, mas, você examinou peça por peça, não foi?

**Lumina: **Sim, examinei. Mesmo assim, não descobri sequer de onde vem a sua energia "reserva"!

**Nubobot: **...

**Cross: **Não consigo entender muito bem o assunto, quer dizer que, mesmo examinando **todo **o corpo de Nubobot, peça por peça e blábláblá... Você **não **achou o que queria?!

**Lumina: **Exatamente! Mas, eu já falei isso antes... Bem, continuando, você diz que continua vendo e controlando tudo em seu corpo quando consegue aquela maldita força, então, tem noção de onde isso vem?

**Nubobot: **Não... Mas depois eu sinto uma grande dor de cabeça...

**Lumina: **Hmmm... Vou pesquisar isso melhor, e depois teremos outro exame, certo?

**Nubobot: **Certo...

**Cross: **Então podemos ir?!

**Lumina: **Não antes disso...

Lumina se levanta lentamente e chega perto de Cross.

**Cross: **...

Então ela dá um tapa bem forte na cara dele, ele cai no chão com a cara totalmente vermelha, enquanto Nubobot e Lumina mal agüentavam o próprio corpo de tanto dar risadas. Cross e Nubobot vão para um bar que ficava na Av. Vermelha para discutir os assuntos, Cross incomodado porque Nubobot não parava de rir da cara dele.

**Cross: **Já faz mais de vinte minutos que ela me deu o tapa, por que você não para de rir?

**Nubobot: **E você vem perguntar isso a mim?! Foi muito engraçado, sempre disse para você parar de ser pervertido! Você só tem oito anos, vai ser um terror quando fizer dezoito!

**Cross: **É... Acho que sim... Aiaiai!  
**Nubobot: **O que foi?!

**Cross: **Eu... Preciso ir ao banheiro!!!!!!

**Nubobot: **...Tudo bem... Não entendo esse negócio de ir ao banheiro até hoje!

**Cross: **E não vai entender enquanto não precisar!!! Tchau!!!!!!

Cross então vai para o banheiro do bar correndo, inclusive derruba um garçom com o cabelo dividido em várias pontas e um nariz **muito **estranho, por muita sorte ele não carregava nada a não ser um prato de plástico.

**Garçom: **Ei você!

Esse garçom aponta para Nubobot.  
**Nubobot: **Oi?!

**Garçom: **Você é responsável pelo garoto?!  
**Nubobot: **Sim, sou, qual o problema com ele?

**Garçom: **É um cara chamado Nubobot?

**Nubobot: **Sim, responda uma das duas questões, o que quer com Cross? Ou, o que quer comigo?

**Garçom: **Queremos... Você!

Então o garçom revela mais quatro braços e cospe uma gosma em Nubobot, ele desvia, fazendo com que a gosma acerte a parede e a derreta completamente.

**Nubobot: **Que merda é essa?!

**Garçom: **Soldado de Elite número 10, _Growth the Spider_, se apresentando!

Do lado de Growth, aparece uma outra aranha, parecendo muito mais infantil que ele, com os cabelos bem mais longos.

**Kikkai: **Soldado Aprendiz, _Kikkai the Spider_, se apresentando!

**Nubobot: Que merda é essa?! **Quem são vocês?!?!

**Growth: **A Elite Policial lhe quer Nubobot...

**Kikkai: **Mas a dúvida é cruel, será que eles te querem vivo?!

**Growth: **Talvez sim...

**Nubobot: **Mas talvez não... Hã?! Se vocês me querem, vocês vão ter que lutar por mim!  
**Kikkai: **Você parece tão fraco... E idiota!

**Growth: **Não subestime os inimigos, Kikkai-kun...

**Nubobot: **Heh, sábias palavras as suas...

Nubobot retira o Data Reaper de dentro dos chifres em suas costas e fica em posição de defesa.

**Nubobot: **Venha o que me insultou primeiro!

**Kikkai: **Não subestime os inimigos, Nubobot!  
**Nubobot: **Bah, cale a boca e venha logo!

**Kikkai: **Exibido... Vou te matar...

Kikkai fala isso com um tom muito preguiçoso, parecia até que ele estava espreguiçando, mas na verdade ele estava fazendo uma gosma subir por sua garganta, então ele a cospe em suas mãos e começa a modelar algo, era muito difícil decifrar, ele fazia rápidos movimentos com as mãos.

**Nubobot: **Uma teia, hã?

**Kikkai: **É...


	17. O Ataque das Duas Aranhas

**Capítulo 017 – O Ataque das Duas Aranhas Vermelhas**

Nubobot retira o Data Reaper de dentro dos chifres em suas costas e fica em posição de defesa.

**Nubobot: **Venha o que me insultou primeiro!

**Kikkai: **Não subestime os inimigos, Nubobot!  
**Nubobot: **Bah, cale a boca e venha logo!

**Kikkai: **Exibido... Vou te matar!

Kikkai fala isso com um tom muito preguiçoso, parecia até que ele estava espreguiçando, mas na verdade ele estava fazendo uma gosma subir por sua garganta, então ele a cospe em suas mãos e começa a modelar algo, era muito difícil decifrar, ele fazia rápidos movimentos com as mãos.

**Nubobot: **Uma teia, hã?

**Kikkai: **É...

Então Growth cospe uma gosma branca maior que a de Kikkai em sua mão e começa a modelar algo também, muito mais rápido que seu aprendiz, era impossível descobrir o que ele estava fazendo.

**Growth: **Kikkai.

**Kikkai: **Vamos começar!

Kikkai joga a gosma na mão de Growth e avança para atacar Nubobot, enquanto a outra aranha se gruda ao teto, Nubobot continuava parado.

**Nubobot: **Que inteligência a sua... Haaa!!!

Nubobot, ainda sem mover as pernas, defende o chute de Kikkai só com o Data Reaper e revida, segurando-o pelo pescoço e eletrocutando-o em seguida, Kikkai não havia sentido tanta dor mas não conseguia se levantar, estava parado na frente de Bot.

**Nubobot: **Não é a toa que ele é o aprendiz.

**Kikkai: **Você caiu.

**Nubobot: **Caiu? É óbvio que isso é uma armadilha, agora você iria cuspir ácido em mim para que eu pulasse e ficasse grudado na teia que o Growth fez hã?

**Kikkai: **Exatamente, e o que você pode fazer para se safar?

**Nubobot: **Como já sou procurado pela polícia...

Nubobot fecha a boca de Kikkai com uma mão, enquanto usa o Laser Blaster para destruir a parte do teto que estava coberta de teias, ele não consegue destruir tudo já que teria que explodir o bar inteiro. Os clientes começam a sair do local, a causa era óbvia.

**Dono do bar: **Ei!!! Até aceitamos uma briga qualquer, já que faz o bar encher de gente, mas destruindo o teto daqui... Vai afastar as pessoas!

**Nubobot: **Bah!

Nubobot aponta o Laser Blaster para o dono do bar.

**Nubobot: **Está vendo esses quinze furinhos envolvendo o buraco?

**Dono do bar: **S...S...Sim...Sim.

**Nubobot: **É uma metralhadora.

**Dono do bar: **Sai de perto de mim!

**Nubobot: **Sai você de perto de mim!

O dono do bar sai correndo do estabelecimento, junto com todos os clientes que ainda não haviam saído.

**Growth: **Hmpf! Então ele percebeu a armadilha, hã? Kikkai, plano B!

Growth começa a cuspir ácido em Nubobot, ele solta a boca de Kikkai e começa a desviar dos golpes, aos poucos a entrada do bar estava sendo completamente derretida.

**Kikkai: **Desgraçado!

Kikkai ajuda Growth, cuspindo mais ácido em Nubobot! Já estava um pouco difícil de desviar, porque os dois estavam aos poucos encurralando o robô, um disparava nele enquanto o outro bloqueava o lado contrário da parede.

**Nubobot: **Que malditos! Estou cada vez mais preso nessa "armadilha"!

**Growth: **Esse é o propósito de uma armadilha, Nubobot-kun.

**Nubobot: **...

Nubobot não tinha tempo para atirar, eles cuspiam ácido muito rapidamente! Bot estava praticamente sem lado pra correr!

**Growth: **Agora, você não escapa mais.

**Nubobot: **É... As coisas não estão fáceis para mim.

Growth demora um pouquinho mais para cuspir seu ácido, na verdade, seus ácidos! Ele lança três enormes jatos de ácido em Nubobot, enquanto Kikkai cospe apenas um, praticamente no chão onde Bot estava, Nubobot dá um salto que o faz alcançar o teto, mas ele não desce.

**Growth: **Sucesso.

**Nubobot: **As teias!!!

**Kikkai: **Pegamos!  
Bot estava sem movimentos, totalmente preso na teia que Growth havia feito.

**Nubobot: **Só tenho duas chances de me salvar... Ou o Cross chega, ou...

**Kikkai: **Hora de treinar tiro ao alvo, Growth-sama!

**Growth: **Não é possível que ele seja tão fraco... Para um cara que derrotou o Crash e matou o Mark.

Kikkai cospe seu primeiro jato de ácido em Nubobot, ele erra feio!

**Nubobot: **Olha, treina mesmo que você precisa!  
**Kikkai: **Blarg, cale a boca! Vou soltar mais um e você está me desconcentrando!

**Nubobot: **Boa sorte!

**Growth: **?! Kikkai! Não atire!

Era tarde demais, Kikkai havia disparado mais um ácido contra Nubobot, esse acertou em cheio... O outro lado da teia!

**Nubobot: **Te enrolei fácil!

Nubobot cai e já pega impulso para acertar Kikkai, Growth entra na frente, Bot acerta o Data Reaper em um de seus seis braços e dá dois pulos para trás.

**Growth: **No Kikkai, você não toca nem sua mão!

**Nubobot: **Já estou perdendo minha paciência com vocês.

**Growth: **E eu com você! Chega de brincadeiras, Kikkai, Finalização!

**Kikkai: **Ok!

Kikkai gruda na porta do banheiro e pula em Nubobot.

**Nubobot: **Mas eu não disse que essa merda não funcionaria comigo?!

No mesmo momento em que Nubobot disse isso, Kikkai aponta o ânus para Bot e dispara uma enorme teia nele, ele parcialmente desvia, a parte direita do corpo (onde ficava sua mão) estava totalmente presa enquanto a esquerda (onde estava o Laser Blaster) estava um pouco livre.

**Nubobot: **Maldito! Como eu não esperei isso de uma aranha?!  
**Growth: **Simples, apesar de ficarmos surpreendidos com o fato de duas armadilhas nossas terem falhado, a terceira nunca falha. Porque as duas primeiras armadilhas são todas 100 feitas com a boca, fazendo com que nosso oponente pense que só podemos fazer coisas com a boca, então quando Kikkai pula para atacar o oponente ele fica concentrado no que Kikkai vai soltar com a boca e tem uma baita surpresa quando ele aponta a, cof bunda cof, para disparar uma teia desse tamanho.

Kikkai estava grudado a um pilar, então ele vai para o lado de Nubobot e acerta um chute na região central-inferior.

**Kikkai: **Hah! Você deve estar morrendo de dor agora!

**Nubobot: **Não.

**Growth: **...Kikkai, ele é um robô e não tem "aquilo"...

**Nubobot: **Tudo bem, tudo bem, agora que vocês me capturaram, o que pretendem fazer? Se vocês me tirarem da teia, é óbvio que eu mato os dois e se tentarem me pegar junto com a teia, vocês também ficarão grudados. Ah, mais uma coisa, não entendo os motivos, mas tenho "aquilo" sim...

**Growth: **Credo, o Starlight pensa mesmo eu tudo!

Growth tenta fazer uma cara mais séria, mas não consegue.

**Growth: **Já que não pensamos nisso que você nos disse, vamos te torturar!

**Kikkai: **Yaaaay!!!! Eu amo tortura! Eu amo tortura!!!

**Nubobot: **Caramba! Esse é o Cross em formato de aranha!

**Kikkai: **Quem?

A porta do banheiro do bar cai, mas não tinha nada lá.

**Kikkai: **P! Eu odeio quando interferem!

**Growth: **Kikkai-kun, ninguém interferiu nada.

**Kikkai: **Deve ter algum infeliz lá, vou investigar... – Kikkai anda bem devagar até o banheiro. – Tem alguém aííí?!

Bem na hora, ele leva uma chifrada bem na barriga e fica preso na parede.

**Cross: **Você é o idiota que o Bot falou que era eu em formato de aranha?! Como o Bot pôde?! **Ei Bot, eu não sou esse idiota aqui nem lá na ponte que partiu!**

**Nubobot: **Como eu imaginava, igualzinho...

Então Cross começa a levantar Kikkai pelo chifre e batê-lo em todos os lados da parede do banheiro, até que todas caem, Kikkai consegue se soltar do chifre e se afasta do Hardbeetle.

**Kikkai: **Filho de uma... Estou morrendo de dor na barriga e nas costas...!

**Cross: **Não enche meu saco!!! Estávamos em paz até vocês chegarem!

**Growth: **É nossa missão.

**Nubobot: **Cross está com apenas um casco grande... Isso quer dizer que...

Cross aparece atrás de Growth e Nubobot, Growth não nota nada, pois estava discutindo com o outro Cross, o Hardbeetle começa a cortar silenciosamente as teias com seu chifre.

**Cross: **Aqui atrás... Idiota.

**Growth: **Maldito! Como você apareceu ai, e... Ali?! E ainda libertou o outro lazarento?!

Growth se afasta rapidamente de Bot, indo para o lado de Kikkai. Quando Cross estica seu braço, tudo do outro Cross simplesmente se desfaz no vento, tirando o casco maior, que volta para o corpo do verdadeiro.

**Nubobot: **Cross, ele é muito perigoso para você, você fica com seu clone em forma de aranha.

**Cross: **Clone em forma de aranha não! Ele é muito idiota para ser meu clone, eu já disse!

**Kikkai: **Eu sou idiota, mas vou te dar uma surra que você nunca mais vai esquecer.

**Growth: **Uma luta de mestre contra mestre, e aprendiz contra aprendiz hã? Aceitamos!

**Nubobot: **Heh... Assim as coisas ficam equilibradas.

_Continua no próximo capítulo. _(Nota do Redator: Nenhuma propaganda melhor pra fazer ¬¬)


	18. Mestres e Aprendizes

**Capítulo 018 – Mestres e Aprendizes**

Growth se afasta rapidamente de Bot, indo para o lado de Kikkai. Quando Cross estica seu braço, tudo do outro Cross simplesmente se desfaz no vento, tirando o casco maior, que volta para o corpo do verdadeiro.

**Nubobot: **Cross, ele é muito perigoso para você, você fica com seu clone em forma de aranha.

**Cross: **Clone em forma de aranha não! Ele é muito idiota para ser meu clone, eu já disse!

**Kikkai: **Eu sou idiota, mas vou te dar uma surra que você nunca mais vai esquecer.

**Growth: **Uma luta de mestre contra mestre, e aprendiz contra aprendiz hã? Aceitamos!

**Nubobot: **Heh... Assim as coisas ficam equilibradas.

Kikkai e Cross adquirem impulso e partem um contra o outro, ao mesmo tempo.

**Growth e Nubobot: **Não foi isso que eu ensinei...

**Growth: **Ei! O que estamos fazendo parados?!  
**Nubobot: **...

Enquanto Kikkai e Cross usavam socos e chutes para brigar, Nubobot prepara seu Data Reaper e Growth faz uma enorme gosma em suas mãos, jogando-a no chão.

**Nubobot: **Que raios pretende fazer?!

**Growth: **Espere e verá.

Então Nubobot mostra seu Laser Blaster e dispara cinco tiros de metralhadora contra Growth, o mesmo desvia e cospe um ácido em Bot.

**Nubobot: **Ei!!! Qual é?! Acabaram suas armadilhas?!

Nubobot desvia do golpe, que não estava tão rápido, porém simplesmente **acaba **com a parede que estava atrás dele.

**Nubobot: **É... Se você me pegar eu estou ferrado.

**Growth: **E só percebeu isso agora?!  
Com Cross e Kikkai, a luta estava bem ignorante, Cross acertava uns socos em Kikkai, enquanto a aranha acertava vários chutes em Cross.

**Cross: **Heh, heh, chega disso!

**Kikkai: **Chega mesmo!

Kikkai abre a boca e cospe uma bola ácida em Cross, esse ácido acerta o casco maior direito, que continua intacto.

**Kikkai: **O que?!

**Cross: **Esses cascos não vão cair tão cedo! Mas você...

Cross prende Kikkai em seu chifre, desesperando a aranha. Ele começa a girar o próprio corpo, cada vez mais rápido, era notável que tanto ele quanto Kikkai estavam ficando tontos, então Kikkai se desprende do chifre do Hardbeetle e acaba batendo a cabeça na parede.

**Nubobot: **Que... Merda!

**Growth: **Bah! A culpa é sua por não domar seu aprendiz direito.

**Nubobot: **Eu?! Mas, quem está apanhando é seu aprendiz!!!

**Growth: **Que se dane! A culpa é do seu aprendiz, que só sai na porrada!

**Nubobot: **É?! Quem deu o primeiro soco nessa luta?!

**Growth: **Baaahhhh!!! Cale a boca, robô inútil!!!

Growth fica vermelho de raiva, então cospe três jatos de ácido em Nubobot, um de cada lado e um em baixo, forçando-o a pular para frente.

**Nubobot: **As... Teias...!!!

**Growth: **Eu _amo _esse tipo de teia, ela se expande sozinha!  
**Nubobot: **Filho de uma mãe.

Nubobot olhou para o chão e reparou que não conseguia mais ver seus pés! Eles estavam completamente cobertos pelas teias, que subiam lentamente pelo seu corpo.

A situação de Cross estava complicada, mais complicado era dizer qual era a pior situação. Kikkai já recuperava sua consciência enquanto ele continuava sem saber o que estava fazendo. Growth chegava cada vez mais perto de Nubobot, dando curtos passos, para deixá-lo cada vez mais nervoso e com medo do que podia acontecer.

**Nubobot: **Deve ter um jeito!

**Growth: **Desiste, só eu posso te libertar, essa teia é indestrutível.

Nubobot realmente fica nervoso, não parecia estar com medo, mas estava nervoso. Ele usa o Data Reaper e tenta cortar a teia, desesperado, mas elas se refaziam imediatamente após o corte. Growth estava do lado de Bot, dando risadas de sua situação.

**Nubobot: **Eu posso até perder, mas não vai ser para um cara como você!

Nubobot observa a luta de Kikkai e Cross, Kikkai estava acertando exatamente todos os seus socos em Cross enquanto o mesmo ainda estava sem reflexos, apenas sentindo a dor.

**Nubobot: **Cross!!!

**Growth: **Desiste, Kikkai está cuidando muito bem dele.

**Nubobot: **Maldito! Eu vou me livrar disso.

As teias já haviam coberto as pernas de Bot, ele apenas observava a luta de Cross que estava todo machucado, Kikkai havia parado um pouco por causa do cansaço.

**Kikkai: **Huh! Chega, o garoto está morrendo.

**Nubobot: **Ufa...

**Growth: **Kikkai, você tem que aprender que não deve ter dó do inimigo.

Growth rapidamente vai ao lado de Cross e enfia suas seis mãos dentro da barriga dele, no mesmo instante o garoto começa a gritar de dor, o corpo dele fica completamente vermelho.

**Nubobot: **O que está fazendo?!

**Growth: **Huhuhu...

Nubobot estava com a barriga e o braço esquerdo completamente coberto pelas teias, o direito estava intacto porque ficou apontado para o alto, provavelmente ele fez isso para que isso acontecesse. O robô solta um sorriso estilo psicopata e chama a atenção da grande aranha.

**Nubobot: **Retardado mental! Acha mesmo que estou sentindo alguma coisa por causa desse inseto?!  
**Growth: **Que bicho te mordeu?! Agora pouco você estava sof...

**Nubobot: **Queria dizer sofrendo?! Eu sou um robô! Robôs não têm sentimentos! **Inútil!**

**Kikkai: **Esse cara quer morrer!

**Growth: **Cale a boca!!!

Growth fica com tanta raiva de Bot que cospe um jato de ácido dourado em direção a sua cabeça, ele abaixa o braço, se defendendo do ácido usando o Data Reaper.

**Nubobot: **Peguei...

O Data Reaper estava intacto! Ele começa a mudar de cor, passando de prateado para um dourado, exatamente da cor do ácido que havia sido cuspido. As íris dos olhos de Nubobot são totalmente apagadas, seu cristalino deixa de ser negro e começa a ser consumido por números e letras, que mudavam cada vez mais rapidamente.

**Nubobot: **Hora do show, Senhor Aranha. Vamos ver do que você é capaz.

Os números e letras dos olhos de Nubobot param, estava escrito 3nD 64M3. As teias de Growth reagem, elas começam a crescer muito mais rapidamente! Em dois segundos, não era possível ver mais nada do robô, ele estava consumido pelas teias.

**Growth: **Ver do que sou capaz?! Tarde demais!

**Kikkai: **Você sempre diz, não subestime os inimigos... Mas como esse robô pode escapar?! Só por um mi...

No mesmo instante, Kikkai simplesmente some! Tudo que resta é um enorme buraco, justamente onde ele estava. Growth entra em desespero, ele finalmente sentiu a sensação do que é ter seu aprendiz nas mãos do inimigo. Com medo de que esse algo o capturasse, ele deixa um par de braços para trás, outro par para frente e o último solto, mas a próxima vítima não era ele, era Cross, que também deixa apenas um buraco no chão onde estava.

**Growth: **Mas... Mas que merda é essa?! Será que esse não é o robô?!

**Nubobot: **Você errou.

Nubobot se revela segurando o corpo de Cross, ele destrói parte do chão ao lado da prisão de teias formada para capturá-lo, então ele aos poucos corta essa prisão de teias usando o Data Reaper dourado. Dentro delas estava o corpo de **Kikkai**! Não dava para saber se ele estava desmaiado ou _morto_, ele simplesmente não respirava.

**Growth: **Como... Como você escapou e como fez isso?!

**Nubobot: **Não sou um demente que fica contando suas estratégias, ao contrário de você.

**Growth: **Mas como você descobriu que as teias me reconheciam?!

**Nubobot: **Você me entregou a vitória explicando suas estratégias, não é o que vou fazer.

Nubobot bota a ponta da foice no pescoço de Kikkai.

**Nubobot: **Então, que tipo de veneno botou em Cross, qual é o efeito e qual é o antídoto?

**Growth: **É... É... Eu botei um veneno que o matará em três horas, o próprio **Hospital Municipal **poderá lhe passar o antídoto para isso, corra se quiser seu amiguinho vivo, mas, por favor, liberte o Kikkai.

**Nubobot: **Em momento algum pretendi matá-lo, apenas quis extrair informações, obrigado pela colaboração.

Enquanto isso, no depósito escuro onde a tartaruga havia selecionado Growth e Kikkai, todas as criaturas do local estavam assistindo o fim da luta, alguns completamente desapontados, mas a tartaruga nem se importava.

**Toxan: **Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Essa aranhazinha não presta para p nenhuma! O terceiro sorteio tem que ter eu e o Double como resultado!

**Tartaruga: **Não teremos mais sorteios, depois dessa luta vi que teremos de seguir meu plano mais cedo.

**Double: **Bwahahahah!!! Eu sabia que não devia confiar em você, chefe! Mas já me preparei, seremos os últimos, né?

**Tartaruga: **Como você adivinhou, abelhinha?

**Double: **Você sabe que não tenho muito controle sobre as brigas, ainda mais com quem desafia minha masculinidade.

**Toxan: **Não! Últimos não! Aquele Hardbeetle parece ter um sangue tão... Puro, me deixa partir agora chefe!  
**Tartaruga: **O plano está feito, vocês **serão **os últimos! Sheever, Mustard, estão prontos?!

No mesmo momento, a ursa polar e o falcão aparecem na frente da tartaruga.

**Sheever: **Não suportava mais esse calor! Vamos aterrorizar, certo, filhote de falcão?  
**Mustard: **Ei, só porque eu te acho gostosa você acha que tem essa autoridade, é?

**Tartaruga: **Assuntos amorosos pra fora daqui!!! Se necessário, destrua a cidade Sheever, mas, pare aquele robô!

**Sheever: **Ok, chefinho! Se bem que...

**Tartaruga: **Se bem quê?

**Sheever: **Nada não chefinho, estamos partindo.


	19. Abaixo de Zero

**Capítulo 019 – Abaixo de Zero**

A situação estava extremamente complicada, Nubobot corria em direção ao Hospital Municipal carregando Cross para salvar o mesmo que estava parcialmente vermelho, mal conseguia mover o corpo de tanta dor.

Era mais ou menos cinco horas da tarde, mesmo assim a temperatura estava muito baixa, tão baixa que o pobre garoto estava tremendo de frio.

**Nubobot: **Deplorável, a temperatura atual é de 3ºC e a tendência é cair, isso com certeza não é comum. Ainda tenho uma hora e estou à 1km do hospital, pelo menos um alívio, agüenta Cross.

Já era possível ver o hospital, aquele prédio enorme que ocupava um quarteirão inteiro, Nubobot estava ficando aliviado com tudo isso, mas não conseguia esconder a tristeza de ter seu amigo sofrendo em suas mãos, era uma situação nova para ele.

**Nubobot: **Cheguei.

Até que era um dia de sorte para o robô, o hospital estava vazio, pouquíssimas pessoas estavam lá sendo que maioria dos casos dos pacientes era de doenças por culpa do frio, Nubobot ficava cada vez mais triste por ver pessoas doentes, sofrendo por causa de diferentes estilos de veneno, quando ele encontrou uma médica.

**Médica: **Bem, o caso do garoto é de pneumonia?

**Nubobot: **Não, ele está com um tipo de veneno em seu sangue.

**Médica: **Então me siga, você tem bastante sorte, sou exatamente a médica especialista em venenos aqui do hospital.

A cada passo que Nubobot dava, ele ouvia gente tossindo, vomitando e espirrando, realmente pneumonia estava pegando como gripe naquele dia.

**Médica: **As temperaturas estão abaixando muito rapidamente, tenho certeza de que isso não é comum, você concorda comigo?  
**Nubobot: **Reparei, agora pouco a temperatura estava acima dos 20ºC e agora estamos chegando ao número 0, isso realmente não é comum, não acredito em fúrias da natureza nesse estilo.

**Médica: **Você poderia me dar informações sobre o garoto, e sobre você também?

**Nubobot: **Claro, o nome dele é Cross, ele tem 8 anos de idade e é um Hardbeetle.

No mesmo momento em que Nubobot diz Hardbeetle, a médica fica um pouco surpreendida.

**Médica: **Hardbeetle?! Mas, nunca vi uma dessas espécies adoecerem! Os Hardbeetles têm um organismo incrivelmente resistente, por isso é praticamente impossível um vírus ou um veneno conseguir se espalhar pelo seu corpo! Acho que finalmente encontrei um desafio à altura. Agora preciso saber sobre você... Sabe, nunca vi uma espécie do seu estilo.

**Nubobot: **Vou me apresentar, meu nome é Nubobot e sou diferente assim por ser um robô.

**Médica: **Realmente bem interessante... Chegamos!

A médica para no corredor e entra em um quarto bem escuro, ela não acende as luzes por motivos desconhecidos, mas Nubobot consegue enxergar tudo com clareza por causa de seus olhos, era um lugar bem espaçoso, com apenas um telefone, uma mesa de exames e um guarda-roupa branco cheio de gavetas abertas, em uma delas ele viu várias seringas com agulhas enormes, na mesma hora ele imaginou uma cena de Cross levando uma picada de uma seringa com uma agulha daquele tamanho, imaginou muita, mas muita dor mesmo.

**Médica: **É melhor você chamar mais alguém, o garoto vai precisar de muito apoio... E coragem.

**Nubobot: **Então o caso chegou a esse extremo?

**Médica: **Realmente tenho muita dó, uma criança inocente desse jeito, tendo que sofrer tanto por causa de um veneno, então, tem mais alguma pessoa que tenha relação com esse garoto?

**Nubobot: **Sim, posso telefonar?

**Médica: **Claro!

Nubobot vai ao lado da mesa de exames e pega o telefone, então ele disca um número, o da casa de Lumina.

**Nubobot: **Situação complicada Lumina, por favor, venha imediatamente ao Hospital Municipal, quarto 401, obrigado.

Enquanto isso, em um lugar estranho, parecia o meio da cidade, ele estava completamente... Congelado! Ao redor do local, várias pessoas estavam completamente paralisadas por causa do frio, a temperatura estava baixíssima! Estava nevando, nevando muito. E parecia que esse frio estava vindo de uma fonte de água congelada, e em cima desse gelo estava uma ursa polar: cabelos curtos e olhos claros, como todo seu corpo, com apenas um casaquinho cobrindo o busto, um gorro vermelho e um mini-shorts.

**Sheever: **É dessa temperatura que eu gosto!

Ao lado dela, aparece um falcão com um cabelo lambido, cor verde, usando óculos escuros e várias, mas várias jaquetas mesmo, pelo menos 5 jaquetas eram visíveis cobrindo seu corpo, além das várias calças que provavelmente estaria usando, mesmo assim ele estava tremendo de frio.

**Mustard: **Broo... Como você ag, agüenta essa temperatura? Você é louca ou o... O que?!

**Sheever: **Ah queridinho, eu simplesmente sou calorenta.

**Mustard: **Vad... Lazarenta.

**Sheever: **Espero que a maquininha seja atraída.

**Mustard: **Tem que ser... Eu não est, estou mais ag, agüentando!

**Sheever: **Fracote.

Algum tempo depois, Lumina chega à porta do hospital com o carro e entra correndo, procurando o tal quarto 401, com muito frio apesar de três casacos de pele, então ela esbarra com uma criatura estranha, era uma leoa ou coisa parecida, não dava para reconhecer muito bem por causa da máscara que ela estava usando, as duas caem no chão.

**Lumina: **Desculpe-me! Estou com muita pressa!

**Leoa: **Sem problemas, cuidado com esse corredor! Você pode matar alguma pessoa se ela estiver com uma doença grave ou até mesmo pegar essa doença!

**Lumina: **Obrigada pelo aviso.

**Leoa: **De n(8)ada.

Finalmente Lumina acha aquele quarto, ele estava muito escuro, infelizmente ela não via praticamente nada, mas conseguiu ver Cross totalmente vermelho, deitado naquela cama por causa do veneno.

**Nubobot: **Lumina, você poderia ficar aqui com o Cross, sozinha?

**Lumina: **Sozinha mesmo? Ele não vai precisar de você?

**Nubobot: **Tenho um caso para investigar.

Bot sai do quarto e vai direto para a saída do hospital, ele encontra a médica que estava cuidando de Cross no meio do caminho, mas só diz um "tchau" e segue seu caminho.

Mustard estava observando a área no céu, para ver quem estaria entrando no território, mas não achava ninguém, todas as pessoas próximas de Sheever estavam congeladas e não havia nenhum sinal da "caça".

**Mustard: **Ei Sheeveeeeeer!!!!!

**Sheever: **Não precisa gritar assim, eu não sou surda.

**Mustard: **A área está vazia, será que esse robô se importa mesmo com isso?

**Sheever: **Minha intuição feminina diz que ele virá daqui a pouco...

**Mustard: **Não seria o seu jeito de nunca reconhecer seus erros?  
**Sheever: **Estou falando sério, garotinho Mustard.

Nubobot estava realmente chegando àquele local, ele notou que a temperatura ficava cada vez mais baixa conforme ele seguia aquela direção, então resolveu analisar o local profundamente. Ele detecta o primeiro pedaço de gelo em sua frente, no meio daquela rua deserta, mas não sabia o que era aquilo. Quando analisou sua composição, notou que era a mesma da água que às vezes via Cross ou Lumina beber, estranhou de hora, mas aos poucos foi notando a semelhança, descobriu a lógica quando observou o gelo de perto e o viu derreter por causa do calor que estava sendo produzido pelo seu próprio corpo.

**Nubobot: **Mas que coisa bizarra...

O robô segue, lentamente, seu caminho, então encontra vários pedaços de gelo, a partir daí ele já notou que a temperatura estava chegando aos -5ºC! E os pedaços também estavam bem maiores, era óbvio, o causador daquela queda incomum na temperatura estava em sua frente, só não sabia qual era a distância, ele não sabia o que ele estava sentindo, na hora ele lembra das pessoas no hospital, que estavam com graves problemas por causa daquilo, mas depois lembra do Cross, que estava precisando de seu apoio o mais rápido possível, ele não podia demorar! Quando ele avistou um falcão verde e usou o Zoom, viu um símbolo muito familiar em sua jaqueta, um **E **meio deformado, então ele lembrou do **E **na camisa de Growth, era igualzinho! No mesmo momento, ele saiu correndo, já sabia que aqueles policiais estavam envolvidos no caso.

**Mustard: **Eu vi ele, Sheever.

**Sheever: **Vamos esperar ele chegar mais perto, se ele não congelar, eu dou uma lição nele.

**Mustard: **Mas você é convencida, hein?

**Sheever: **Minha intuição feminina estava certa, você duvidou, agora quer encher meu saco de novo?

**Mustard: **Você é muito, mas muito chata!

**Sheever: **Mas como reclama, hein?

Nubobot estava cada vez mais perto do local, a temperatura estava muito baixa, aproximadamente -10ºC, ele já estava na parte da cidade onde estava nevando, e nevando muito mesmo, era a primeira vez que ele passava por tal situação e ele tinha um pouco de dificuldade, pois seus sensores ópticos estavam sendo atingidos pela neve, resolveu botar o Data Reaper na frente de seus olhos, mudar sua cor para transparente e fazê-lo esquentar um pouco, para que pudesse enxergar sem ser atrapalhado e quando a neve o acertasse, derretesse imediatamente.

**Nubobot: **Faltam exatamente 300 metros para chegar ao ponto onde o falcão estava.

**Mustard: **Faltam exatamente 300 metros para ele chegar onde estamos.

**Nubobot: **Aos poucos eu chego nesse local, mas não sei se vou conseguir lutar nesse estado.

Mustard vê que Nubobot estava se aproximando muito rapidamente, aquela velocidade era bem grande para um ser normal.

**Mustard: **Ele está se aproximando! Sheever, faça alguma coisa imediatamente!

**Sheever: **Vira um general logo.

**Mustard: **Larga de besteiras! Já sou da Elite Policial, para que iria me rebaixar a ponto de virar um mero general?! Faz alguma coisa, rápido!

**Sheever: **Ok, ok, ok.

Sheever finalmente se levanta da fonte congelada, começa a andar lentamente em direção à Nubobot, quando ele estava um pouco perto, ela pára.

**Nubobot: **Está preparando alguma coisa, vou ficar na defensiva.

**Sheever: **Ei amigo, vamos brincar?  
Nubobot para de correr, fica parado, pois havia percebido que a garota estava preparada para atacar. Então ela, com muita força, bate seu pé esquerdo no chão e vários cristais de gelo começam a se levantar por todo local, algumas até chegando perto de Mustard que estava bem longe do chão! Nubobot estava completamente cercado por gelo, não havia como correr, era atacar ou morrer!

**Nubobot: **Má hora para um desafio desses...

**Sheever: **Divirta-se!

**Mustard: **Rock'n Roll!


	20. O Inferno Gelado

**Capítulo 020 – O Inferno Gelado**

Sheever finalmente se levanta da fonte congelada, começa a andar lentamente em direção à Nubobot, quando ele estava um pouco perto, ela pára.

**Nubobot: **Está preparando alguma coisa, vou ficar na defensiva.

**Sheever: **Ei amigo, vamos brincar?  
Nubobot para de correr, fica parado, pois havia percebido que a garota estava preparada para atacar. Então ela, com muita força, bate seu pé esquerdo no chão e vários cristais de gelo começam a se levantar por todo local, algumas até chegando perto de Mustard que estava bem longe do chão! Nubobot estava completamente cercado por gelo, não havia como correr, era atacar ou morrer!

**Nubobot: **Má hora para um desafio desses...

**Sheever: **Divirta-se!

**Mustard: **Rock'n Roll!

Enquanto isso, no hospital onde Cross estava "internado", a médica pega uma seringa, sem nenhum líquido dentro e pede para que Lumina segurasse o garoto, pois a dor seria imensa. A gata estava muito triste, não se conformava de ver uma criança daquela idade, tendo que sofrer daquele jeito, quando Lumina olhou a seringa, ela viu que não havia uma agulha e sim cinco!

**Lumina: **Mas, mas o quê?! O que você vai fazer?!

**Médica: **Vou ter que extrair, pouco a pouco, o veneno do garoto.

Nubobot estava preso em uma armadilha perigosíssima, cercando-o estavam vários cristais de gelo. Não era possível enxergar absolutamente nada se não aquele "império" de gelo, ao lembrar-se do primeiro pedaço de gelo que pegou, Nubobot percebeu que eles derreteriam facilmente então resolveu disparar uma rajada de raios laser, derretendo exatamente tudo que estava no seu alvo.

**Nubobot: **Isso vai me levar vários minutos, tenho que ser rápido.

**Sheever: **Ele é bom, mas não vai agüentar por muito tempo!

**Mustard: **Algum comentário melhor?  
**Sheever: **...

Aquela obra de arte congelada estava, aos poucos, desaparecendo. Nubobot não parava de disparar raios laser contra o gelo, enquanto Sheever estava apenas sentada em sua fonte congelada, com as pernas cruzadas. Mustard estava vendo tudo e já sabia o que ia acontecer por isso se prepara para o ataque.

**Mustard: **Essa preguiçosa ainda vai estragar nossos planos!  
O império estava caindo, faltava pouco para Nubobot estar completamente livre, Sheever não se preocupava! Mustard estava ficando nervoso com a atitude da menina, não entendia o porquê dela estar na elite, achava que aquilo não era pensar. Bot estava cada vez mais rápido no "gatilho", removendo muito gelo a cada segundo, destruindo todo o império congelado que foi formado.

**Nubobot: **Estou muito lento, quero ver esse gelo todo cair em um segundo, e não assim.

**Mustard: **Chega, Sheever sua imbecil! Você vai acabar se dando mal! Faça alguma coisa!

**Sheever: **Relaxa.

**Mustard: **Relaxa o caramba! Depois disso, eu te mato!

Finalmente, Nubobot podia ver a saída, não havia praticamente nenhum gelo em sua frente, mas de repente, algo muito rápido surge em sua direção, ele desvia, mas é pego pelo vento frio e cortante e sofre pequenos danos.

**Nubobot: **O que foi isso?

O falcão pousa sobre um cristal de gelo que estava atrás de Bot, diz um rápido "oi" e volta a voar, dessa vez o alvo era parte do gelo onde ele havia pousado, ele errou... Porém o objetivo era esse mesmo, usar o vento para cortar parte do gelo que cairia inteiro em Nubobot.

O robô percebe o pedaço de gelo caindo em sua direção e desvia, pulando um pouco para o lado esquerdo, onde havia mais gelo, ele percebe que Mustard estava bem longe, porém estava voltando e dessa vez seria fatal, porque era tanto gelo que poderia garantir seu fim.

**Mustard: **Robô louco, agora eu te faço explodir!

**Nubobot: **Venha.

_Nubobot: Alerta de Código Alfa._

Mustard aumenta sua velocidade consideravelmente, ele começa a girar no ar, parecendo cada vez mais um furacão, então bate de frente com todos os cristais de gelo do local e despedaça todos! E o pior, todos em direção de Nubobot! Bot tenta desviar de todos os cristais, mas acaba sendo acertado no braço esquerdo por alguns deles.

**Nubobot: **Minhas armas, esses cristais conseguiram imobilizar o meu braço, será que cortaram alguns fios de ligação?!

Nubobot percebe que seu braço com as armas havia sido internamente destruído, era impossível a comunicação entre o braço e o resto do corpo.

Mustard rapidamente volta para o lado de Sheever, diz algumas coisas no ouvido dela, então os dois começam a rir maniacamente observando as dificuldades de Nubobot com seu braço, até que Sheever se levanta novamente e de lá faz os mesmos movimentos de antes, pisa com grande força no chão e forma mais cristais de gelo em volta de Nubobot, uma interessante diferença desses cristais para os outros é que esses tinham um formato de uma torre de espelhos.

**Sheever: **Sabe, eu estou ficando até com dó desse cara.

**Mustard: **Você está tão delicada... O que fumou hoje?

**Sheever: **Só estou preocupada, os nossos inimigos nunca foram obrigados a sofrer esse golpe que usaremos agora.

**Mustard: **Preocupada? Está com medo de fazer besteira?

**Sheever: **Pelo contrário, estou com medo de você fazer alguma besteira.

**Mustard: **Vamos acabar com isso logo.

Nubobot estava preso dentro da torre, estava em uma posição defensiva, já que não tinha como atacar e sabia que não iria ficar lá para sempre, ele no momento lembrava cada vez mais de Cross, como se soubesse que ele iria receber a injeção naquela hora, e acertou! No mesmo momento, no hospital, Cross estava gritando de dor e seu corpo balançava de forma muito estranha, ele provavelmente cairia se Lumina não estivesse lá, abraçada com ele bem forte, segurando-o. Lumina estava segurando as lágrimas, não conseguia nem olhar aquilo direito, a médica também não estava se sentindo nada bem enfiando aquela seringa na barriga do garoto.

**Médica: **Horrível.

**Lumina: **Por que isso tem que acontecer?! Eu não quero ver isso, por favor, me diga que estou em um pesadelo.

**Médica: **Eu sei que é difícil, mas, infelizmente, é a realidade.

Após alguns segundos, um líquido meio verde foi "sugado" pelas agulhas, aquilo era o sangue de Cross totalmente infectado pelo veneno de Growth, a médica ficou chocada com aquilo, nunca havia visto um veneno tão potente, que dominasse o sangue de alguém tão facilmente, ainda mais de um Hardbeetle. Mais alguns segundos e Cross para de tremer, finalmente dorme de verdade, estava muito suado e ainda um pouco vermelho, mas não estava mais sentindo tanta dor.

**Lumina: **A, a, acabou?

**Médica: **Sim, ele dormiu, quando acordar vai sentir uma tontura, mas depois volta ao normal.

**Lumina: **Graças a Deus, só queria saber onde estar o Bot agora...

Sheever e Mustard estavam preparados para o ataque, principalmente Sheever, que estava com os olhos fechados concentrando-se em algo, ainda não revelado. Mustard apenas passava sua mão em suas asas, aos poucos afiando-as. Nubobot continuava sem movimentos, já que não podia mover seu braço esquerdo e, consequentemente, derreter o gelo, ele não agüentava mais a situação, então resolve pegar seu Data Reaper e começar a cortar o gelo, mas eles simplesmente não rachavam! Isso era comum, já que de acordo com as análises de Bot, o gelo tinha uma substância especial que os impediam de quebrar.

**Nubobot: **Hoje não é meu dia...

**Mustard: **Sheever, está mesmo pronta?

**Sheever: **Eu não gosto de derrubar minhas coisas, usando minhas próprias mãos.

**Mustard: **Não fazemos tudo que a gente gosta.

**Sheever: **Eu sei.

**Mustard: **Tenho certeza de que não é com isso que você está preocupada Sheever, pode me falar a verdade, além de parceiros na elite, somos amigos. Além de que ele não vai sair de lá por um bom tempo, pode demorar bastante.

**Sheever: **É que... Sabe, eu não sei se consigo ser tão cruel, ele vai agonizar lá.

**Mustard: **Infelizmente esse é nosso trabalho Sheever, é realmente difícil ver alguém sofrendo daquele jeito, mas somos obrigados a fazer isso. Você é novata, tenta pensar nisso que te falei, além de que ele é apenas um robô.

**Sheever: **Ok...

Alguns minutos se passam, Nubobot não conseguia restaurar seu braço esquerdo, era impossível fazer isso apenas com uma mão! Ele simplesmente ficaria lá até não suportar mais, e ele não agüentaria aquela "prisão" por muito mais tempo. Sheever estava vermelha, meio trêmula. Mustard estava de olho nela, estava um pouco desanimado, o que não era comum de sua parte, mas ele apoiava-a cada vez mais a fazer o necessário.

**Nubobot: **Estou começando a congelar aqui dentro, a temperatura está em aproximadamente -50ºC, é muito poder vindo de uma ursa polar adolescente, é incrível a surpresa que temos às vezes, mas não vou desistir, várias pessoas estão dependendo de mim.

**Sheever: **Mustard... Eu me decidi.

**Mustard: **Tudo bem se não vai fazer, ma...

**Sheever: **Você não esperou eu acabar de falar, decidi que vou completar a missão.

Na mesma hora, Mustard fica em estado de choque, ele tinha certeza de que a resposta não seria essa, no entanto... Foi! Sheever, apesar de estar tremendo, fecha os olhos, respira fundo e volta a se concentrar em algo.

**Mustard: **Será que ela vai mesmo...?

**Nubobot: **O gelo, o gelo está... Alguma coisa não está certa aqui!

_Nubobot: Alerta de Código Gama!_

Nubobot estava certo, o chão começa a tremer, ele tenta se segurar no gelo, mas não obtém sucesso, cai no chão em cima do braço esquerdo, destruindo-o ainda mais. Do lado de fora, Sheever aponta suas duas mãos e começa a fechá-las, com força, Mustard partia para o topo da torre por motivos desconhecidos, até que o chão começou a tremer tão fortemente que a torre de gelo começou a cair... Toda em cima de Nubobot! Mustard dá o sinal de que tudo está indo bem e sai de cima da torre, voltando para o lado de Sheever, então ela para de forçar suas mãos e bota-as no peito.

**Sheever: **Mustard, eu não me sinto nada bem em fazer isso.

**Mustard: **Não é legal, mas é o dever, você ainda é uma criança, vai ficar pensando nisso por um bom tempo, agora você deve tentar esquecer isso o mais cedo possível.

Enquanto isso, debaixo daquele monte de gelo, estava Nubobot com o braço esquerdo completamente destruído e o direito um pouco detonado, além do corpo extremamente danificado. Ele não conseguia sair de lá, era peso demais para apenas um braço que estava fraco.

**Nubobot: **O que está acontecendo...

Em toda aquela escuridão, havia apenas um brilho, o brilho de um **1st **acima dos olhos de um robô.


	21. Dois Pássaros na Mão!

**Capítulo 021 – Dois Pássaros na Mão!**

_Nubobot: Alerta de Código Gama!_

Nubobot estava certo, o chão começa a tremer, ele tenta se segurar no gelo mas não obtém sucesso, cai no chão em cima do braço esquerdo destruindo-o ainda mais. Do lado de fora, Sheever abre suas duas mãos e começa a fechá-las com força, Mustard partia para o topo da torre por motivos desconhecidos, até que o chão começou a tremer tão fortemente que a torre de gelo começou a cair... Toda em cima de Nubobot! Mustard dá o sinal de que tudo está indo bem e sai de cima da torre voltando para perto de Sheever, então ela para de forçar suas mãos e bota-as no peito.

**Sheever: **Mustard, eu não me sinto nada bem em fazer isso.

**Mustard: **Não é legal, mas é o dever, você ainda é uma criança, vai ficar pensando nisso por um bom tempo, agora você deve tentar esquecer isso o mais cedo possível.

Enquanto isso, debaixo daquele monte de gelo estava Nubobot com o braço esquerdo completamente destruído e o direito um pouco detonado, além do corpo extremamente danificado. Ele não conseguia sair de lá, era peso demais para apenas um braço que estava fraco.

**Nubobot: **O que está acontecendo...

Em toda aquela escuridão, havia apenas um brilho, o brilho de um **1st **acima dos olhos de Nubobot.

**Nubobot: **Essa força desconhecida, só pode ser isso! O primeiro portão foi aberto, devo tomar cuidado com minhas atitudes.

Sheever estava um pouco preocupada, como se sentisse que algo de ruim estava para acontecer, mas também se sentia um pouco mal pelo que havia feito. Mustard olhava para ela e também ficava um pouco triste, apesar de todo o poder e o trabalho atual, ela era apenas uma adolescente e não conseguia machucar tanto um ser sem que seu coração ficasse apertado.

No hospital, a médica havia saído novamente e Lumina estava chorando muito. As luzes do quarto estavam acesas, havia uma marca muito feia na barriga de Cross, cinco buracos enormes estavam destacados lá, era aquele o grande motivo das lágrimas da gata.

**Lumina: **Esse garoto sofre demais, primeiro a perda de sua mãe, depois os problemas com o Nubobot e agora isso...

Cross levanta um braço, apenas isso, ele estava forçando muito seu corpo para levantar mas não conseguia, então ele tenta conversar com Lumina com uma dificuldade imensa.

**Cross: **Lu, Lumina...

**Lumina: **Cross! Não faça esforço! Você precisa descansar!

**Cross: **Não diga, não diga problemas com, com o Nubobot, por favor.

**Lumina: **Cross... Por favor Cross, não se esforce tanto, eu não agüento mais ver você assim, quero que você saia desse hospital o mais cedo possível!

Lumina, em um ato desesperado, abraça Cross com muita força, ele fica um pouco vermelho por uma estranha timidez, então Lumina beija-o lentamente no rosto deixando o garoto mais vermelho um pouco feliz ao ver que era tão importante para alguém. Após algum tempo, ele dorme novamente, Lumina também fica um pouco mais calma.

Sheever estava um pouco mais preocupada, Mustard nota que ela estava um pouco inquieta, ela havia se levantado e ficava andando de um lado para o outro.

**Mustard: **Sheever, você não vai conseguir superar isso dessa forma.

**Sheever: **Não é isso Mustard! Acho que aquele robô... Aquele robô sobreviveu!

**Mustard: **Como?! O que você fumou hoje?

**Sheever: **Eu sabia que acharia que estou delirando, mas é a verdade, não acho que aquela queda tenha destruído um cara que matou o Crash, o Mark e ainda venceu Growth e Kikkai!

**Mustard: **Sheever, aquilo tinha aproximadamente uns 500 quilos! Acha que um robô não iria estar completamente despedaçado?!

Ao dizer isso, a asa esquerda de Mustard é parcialmente queimada! Ele fica apavorado no momento, não somente porque iria cair com tudo no chão, mas porque Nubobot havia sobrevivido àquele ataque super-poderoso, o que era motivo suficiente para sua desistência.

Sheever, também surpreendida, nem percebe os motivos da queda do falcão, apenas o segura com toda a força que tinha para que ele não se machucasse no chão.

**Sheever: **O que aconteceu?! Você não é de cair assim!

**Mustard: **Sh.. She, Sheever... Olha para frente, garota...

Quando Sheever olha para a torre de gelo, percebe que Nubobot estava de pé, com um braço esquerdo totalmente esmagado e o direito intacto, ele estava segurando o Data Reaper deixando uma das suas pontas em sua própria nuca, e olhava para Sheever de um jeito diferente, um jeito que daria medo em qualquer um que estivesse olhando para ele, um jeito psicopata.

**Nubobot: **Você vai pagar por cada fio de meu braço.

A ursa polar estava com muito medo do que podia acontecer, ela olhava para aquela figura com os olhos esbugalhados, totalmente chocada. Mustard tenta se levantar, se apoiando em Sheever e até consegue, mas depois cai de novo pelo chão estar escorregadio demais para quem só ficava no céu.

**Mustard: **Maldito, como é possível ter sobrevivido?!

**Nubobot: **Cale sua boca, meu negócio é com a garota que está te segurando.

**Mustard: **Você não vai levá-la, nem que eu tenha de morrer por ela!  
**Nubobot: **Hmpf, não ligo se tiver que matar uma criatura ou duas, você está imóvel, foi feito para ficar no céu e não para correr.

Mustard dá um mortal e tenta voar com uma asa só, mas falha e cai de cara no chão. Isso só deixava Sheever com mais medo do que podia acontecer, ela não imaginava que Mustard iria correr tanto risco apenas por tentar protegê-la, tentando o possível e o impossível para isso.

Nubobot olhava com um sorriso maligno para a garota, demonstrando que queria realmente vê-la no chão, dividida em três pedaços, pelo menos ela isso que ela imaginava.

**Nubobot: **Ainda pretende lutar?

**Sheever: **E acha, acha que perderia a, a oportunidade de vingar o Mustard?!

**Mustard: **Não Sheever, foge!  
**Sheever: **Não! Não era você que dizia que essa era minha missão?! Agora vou cumpri-la!

Sheever tenta mudar o seu olhar, para disfarçar o medo, mas não consegue completamente, o que faz Nubobot rir mais ainda da cara dela, até parece que ele sabia como ela se sentia.

**Nubobot: **Você vai pagar pelo meu braço, não adianta ficar com medo agora.

**Sheever: **Por que você não cala a tua boca?! Grrr...

**Nubobot: **Tudo bem, vamos definir isso nas atitudes.

A ursa polar fica muito nervosa! Ela separa as duas mãos o máximo que podia, uma imensa bola de neve se forma em cada mão. Nubobot havia percebido o ataque, e com isso, pega a foice e observa qual seria o próximo movimento da garota.

Ela espera as bolas de neve ficarem do seu tamanho e então joga uma delas em Nubobot, ela crescia ainda mais conforme ia rolando pelo chão! Nubobot estava um pouco despreocupado, na verdade, ele já sabia desse golpe desde o início e já tinha se preparado, ele finca a foice no chão com tudo e três cristais de gelo surgem abaixo das bolas de neve, dividindo-as em quatro pedaços e fazendo-a parar.

**Nubobot: **Heheheh, você está regredindo, já entendi seu padrão de ataque e também aprendi a usar seus ataques.

**Sheever: **Só pode, só pode estar brincando!

**Mustard: **Foge Sheever! Não tem jeito!

**Nubobot: **Vocês não vão fugir de mim tão facilmente.

Mustard tenta se levantar novamente, dessa vez ele consegue, se apoiando em Sheever, Nubobot fica um pouco surpreso com isso mas não dá importância, Mustard fica com muita raiva da indiferença do robô e começa a girar o próprio corpo com uma impressionante rapidez, isso consegue chamar a atenção de Nubobot, ele com certeza não havia pensado naquilo!

**Nubobot: **Maldito! Como você tem forças para fazer isso?!

**Mustard: **Maldito é você! Você escapou do inferno, e ainda fez isso tudo com um só braço! É agora que você morre!!!

Mustard começa a se mover em direção a Nubobot em uma velocidade incrível, era literalmente um tornado! Dessa vez, era mais difícil ainda escapar com vida, era um robô todo danificado e sem um braço contra um tornado e uma ursa polar em estado quase perfeito.

No hospital, Lumina esperava a médica chegar com o resultado dos exames, ela estava estranhando a recuperação praticamente imediata do garoto, mas isso era o que mais desejava no momento, então não pensou em algo maldoso. A gata estava muito ansiosa, andava de um lado para o outro, o barulho dos saltos batendo no chão já estava ficando insuportável.

**Lumina: **Ela tem que chegar logo, tem que chegar!

Lumina continua andando, andando, até que após um tempo, ela escuta um barulho de porta arrombada e fica meio assustada, depois disso ela fica mais atenta, alguma coisa podia acontecer.

**Lumina: **Estou sentindo que algo de ruim vai acontecer.

No mesmo momento, a porta do quarto é arrombada com tudo! A criatura se revela uma leoa, a mesma que havia trombado com Lumina quando ela estava indo ao quarto, cabelos longos até os peitos, roupa tribal, destaque para as afiadíssimas garras.

**Lumina: **Quem é você?!

**Leoa: **Eu só quero o garoto.

**Lumina: **Responda a pergunta, quem é você, e o que quer com ele?!

**Liza: **Já que você quer tanto saber sobre mim, meu nome é Liza, o garoto vem comigo porque _isso é um seqüestro_!

**Lumina: **Tente passar por cima de mim primeiro!

**Liza: **Será um enorme prazer, acho que vou te levar junto.

Liza estrala todos os dedos de sua mão, apóia os braços dianteiros no chão e se prepara para atacar com tudo que tem, enquanto Lumina fica na defensiva, esperando o ataque da felina aparentemente descontrolada.


	22. Resultado Negativo

**Capítulo 022 – Resultado Negativo**

**Lumina: **Estou sentindo que algo de ruim vai acontecer.

No mesmo momento, a porta do quarto é arrombada com tudo! A criatura se revela uma leoa, a mesma que havia trombado com Lumina quando ela estava indo ao quarto, cabelos longos até os peitos, roupa tribal, destaque para as afiadíssimas garras.

**Lumina: **Quem é você?!

**Leoa: **Eu só quero o garoto.

**Lumina: **Responda a pergunta, quem é você, e o que quer com ele?!

**Liza: **Já que você quer tanto saber sobre mim, meu nome é Liza, o garoto vem comigo porque _isso é um seqüestro_!

**Lumina: **Tente passar por cima de mim primeiro!

**Liza: **Será um enorme prazer, acho que vou te levar junto.

Liza estrala todos os dedos de sua mão, apóia a palma das mãos no chão e se prepara para atacar com tudo que tem, enquanto Lumina fica na defensiva, esperando o ataque da felina aparentemente descontrolada.

A leoa dá um rugido que ecoa por todo o hospital, isso intimida um pouco Lumina, mas não o suficiente para que a fizesse desistir de Cross.

_Lumina: Pelo jeito, ela é muito ágil, será que resistirei?_

**Liza: **Ai vou eu!  
A agilidade de Liza era realmente incrível, mais do que Lumina imaginava! Em um segundo, a leoa pega a gata pelo pescoço e ameaça cortá-lo ao meio com uma de suas garras.

Lumina já havia se preparado para isso, ela pega uma seringa que estava no seu bolso e aplica uma anestesia local na garra esquerda de Liza, o que deixa a leoa furiosíssima.

**Liza: **Argh! Não sinto minha mão, vadia! O que você fez?!

**Lumina: **Eu disse que você não vai pegar o Cross!

Liza dá dois mortais para trás e dá outra rápida investida contra Lumina, a mesma desvia, mas tem o braço levemente arranhado. Logo após cair no chão, apoiando-se com uma das mãos, Liza massageia sua mão esquerda, ela estava realmente triste por causa da sua mão "machucada".

A gata estava cada vez mais perto de Cross para protegê-lo, enquanto Liza se preparava para mais um ataque, os ataques eram sempre os mesmos, era cada vez mais fácil desviar.

_Lumina: Agora é hora de atacar._

Lumina finalmente se move para a tentativa de ataque, ela passa por cima de Liza com um pulo e gruda na parede, então investe com tudo, tentando acertar a barriga da leoa com suas garras, mas ela desvia e segura Lumina pelo pescoço novamente, dessa vez com sua mão direita.

Era um momento impróprio para Lumina ser capturada, dava até para ver um fogo nos olhos de Liza de tanta raiva que ela tinha da gata, mas podia mover apenas um braço, e esse braço estava segurando a oponente.

**Lumina: **Grrr... Como se você tivesse como me atacar!

Liza dá um pequeno sorriso e fala bem baixinho.

**Liza: **Estrangulamento...

**Lumina: **Gasp!

Enquanto isso, no centro da cidade, o tornado formado pelo corpo de Mustard estava alcançando Nubobot, e o mesmo não podia fazer simplesmente nada para impedir! Era grande demais para desviar e só podia ser parado com um tiro certeiro, coisa que não podia ser feita porque Nubobot havia perdido seu braço esquerdo.

**Nubobot: **Gah! O que vou fazer?!

**Mustard: **Não vou resistir a esse ataque nesse estado, tenho que botar toda minha força nele para que Sheever finalize!

_Sheever: Não vai... Resistir?!_

**Sheever: **Mustard, pare com isso agora!

Era tarde demais, Mustard havia pegado Nubobot e o feito girar em sua órbita, sendo cortado pelos ventos fortíssimos que estavam batendo dentro do tornado. Sheever ficava cada vez mais desesperada, estava vendo o seu melhor amigo sendo machucado por seu próprio golpe e não podia fazer nada... Ou podia?

**Sheever: **É minha única chance.

Uma lágrima sai dos olhos de Sheever, seu amigo estava em suas mãos, pensando nisso, ela bota suas duas mãos no chão e uma torre de gelo sai abaixo do tornado. Essa torre provavelmente não resistiria muito, o vento estava esmagando o gelo, mas Sheever força muito seus braços, e a torre sobe o suficiente para cortar a outra asa de Mustard. O tornado para, o falcão estava inconsciente, mas Nubobot não aparentava estar tão danificado. Mustard cai de cabeça no chão perto de Sheever enquanto o robô ainda cai de pé, mesmo assim, não agüenta muito e cai de joelhos, sem poder se apoiar em nenhum dos dois braços pois ele havia perdido a ligação com ambos.

**Sheever: **Mustard! Acorda, Mustard!!!

**Mustard: **Ele é, é o inimigo…

Então Mustard fecha os olhos e para de respirar, Sheever se desespera ainda mais! Mas para de chorar e observa Nubobot, caído no chão, o momento perfeito para completar sua missão, ela bota suas mãos no chão novamente e gelo começa a se levantar em sua volta, aos poucos alcançando o robô.

_Nubobot: Heh, essa garota é inocente demais, não vou gastar o resto de força que tenho com ela._

**Nubobot: **Você, você vai mesmo me matar?!

Nubobot faz uma cara de quem queria chorar por causa de sua morte, isso assusta Sheever, ela entra em conflito com si própria e para o ataque que iria destruir o robô.

Não dava para um oponente ver o outro, Nubobot se aproveita dessa situação para se levantar e desaparecer do local, aparecendo alguns segundos depois, atrás de Sheever, com o Data Reaper preso em seus dentes tocando o pescoço dela, o que fez a menina ficar à beira da loucura.

**Sheever: **Tudo o que você fez, foi, foi se aproveitar de mim?!  
**Nubobot: **Essa batalha já estava definida desde que você me tirou daquele tornado, tudo que fiz foi economizar energia.

**Sheever: **E agora, e agora você vai, vai me matar?

**Nubobot: **Não tenho porque fazer isso, você é só um pau-mandado de alguém muito superior, e esse superior é provavelmente o Starlight ou alguém próximo a ele. Mas, vou ser obrigado a fazer isso, me desculpe.

Nubobot rapidamente gira o Data Reaper e enfia-o nas costas de Sheever, de leve para não machucá-la muito, a garota cai no chão desmaiada, ao lado de Mustard. Nubobot bota a sua foice entre os chifres de suas costas novamente e começa a andar, com os dois braços caídos, sem utilidade alguma no momento, aos poucos o império de gelo ia derretendo, o corpo de Sheever era o que mantinha tudo de pé.

**Nubobot: **Maldito Starlight, envolvendo inocentes no nosso conflito, ao menos podia ser um gato com alguma dignidade.

No quarto do hospital, Liza ainda apertava o pescoço de Lumina aos poucos, ela já estava com um pouco de dificuldades para respirar e não conseguia tirar a garra da leoa de seu pescoço, pelo contrário, quanto mais ela forçava, mais Liza forçava e dificultava as coisas.

**Liza: **Ainda quer me dar o garoto?

**Lumina: **Não... Que azar, devia, devia ter trazido minhas armas!

**Liza: **Mas não trouxe, desiste logo, vou acabar transformando teu pescoço em um palito!

**Lumina: **Não, ainda tem um jeito de impedir...

**Liza: **Tem o caramba! Chega de brincar!  
Liza fica vermelha de raiva, aperta ainda mais o pescoço de Lumina, fazendo-a ficar vermelha por falta de ar mesmo, então dá um mortal para trás segurando-a e bate a gata com tudo no chão, nocauteando-a de forma fatal.

Após isso, ela dá lentos passos sentido à cama de Cross, seu braço já estava se recuperando. Quando ela chega a Cross, mexe um pouco em sua barriga para ver qual era a temperatura atual do seu corpo e ver se ele estava um pouco acordado.

**Liza: **Está perfeito! Essa missão foi muito fácil!

Silenciosamente, Liza pega o corpo do garoto com um só braço e bota nas suas costas, por estar carregando com apenas um braço, ele estava muito pesado e a leoa tem grandes dificuldades para sair do quarto, ela teve que abrir a porta com a boca e ainda disfarçar muito bem. Ela não se importava em ser pega pelos outros, já que era uma policial e podia inventar uma desculpa qualquer, ela esbarra com a médica atual de Cross.

**Médica: **Ei! O que está fazendo com esse garoto?

**Liza: **Ops, bem, observe meu brinco, consegue enxergar um **E **nele?

**Médica: **Sim, sim, agora pode falar **o que está fazendo com esse garoto?**

**Liza: **Investigação de Elite, com licença, quero passar.

**Médica: **Só acreditarei ao ver a autorização!

**Liza: **Você está me irritando, sabe muito bem que está desacatando a autoridade, não é?  
**Médica: **Não confio nesse tipo de autoridade, vejo muitos policiais fazendo coisas impróprias com crianças.

Liza sente algo estranho, ela havia recuperado completamente seu braço esquerdo então se aproveita disso e rapidamente pula a médica, enfiando as garras em seu pescoço e fazendo-a desmaiar logo em seguida.

A leoa continua correndo para fora do hospital, dessa vez era muito mais fácil porque com os dois braços ela podia carregar Cross sem problemas.

**Liza: **Ufa! Médica chata, devia ter a matado.

Liza finalmente sai do hospital sem outros problemas, mas repara que não estava mais aquele frio todo, já havia percebido que Sheever havia perdido a luta, porém, continuou carregando Cross sem dar importância à sua colega de trabalho.

Ela corria sentido a uma floresta no fim da Avenida, sua missão já estava praticamente cumprida, ela estava com uma gota de suor escorrendo em seu rosto e um sorriso bem aberto.

**Liza: **Agora é com você, Moonie.

Enquanto isso, Nubobot continuava andando naquele quente centro de cidade, as pessoas já haviam voltado a se movimentar, o que prejudicava cada vez mais o robô, que estava todo cortado, com os dois braços quebrados, apenas movendo suas pernas e seus olhos.

**Nubobot: **Tenho que encontrar a Lumina o mais cedo possível, não posso ficar assim para o resto da vida.

O solitário robô continuava andando seu caminho, lentamente, para não se machucar ainda mais.


	23. Noite de Lua Cheia 1ª parte

**Capítulo 023 – Noite de Lua Cheia, 1ª parte**

Nubobot continuava andando naquele quente centro de cidade, as pessoas já haviam voltado a se movimentar, o que prejudicava cada vez mais o robô, que estava todo cortado, com os dois braços quebrados, apenas movendo suas pernas e seus olhos.

**Nubobot: **Tenho que encontrar a Lumina o mais cedo possível, não posso ficar assim para o resto da vida.

O solitário robô continuava andando seu caminho, lentamente, para não se machucar ainda mais.

Nas proximidades do local onde Nubobot estava, havia um bar muito escuro, a única luz era de um brilho que saia de uma janela, parecia ser o brilho de uma criatura mesmo.

Mas na mesma janela, havia um ponto negro em especial, algo mais escuro que o próprio bar, também parecia ser uma criatura. De dentro do bar, dava para ouvir o barulho de vários bêbados gritando e fazendo a festa, mas não no lugar daquela janela misteriosa da variação de luz e escuridão, a única coisa que deu pra ouvir foi o barulho de uma mão batendo na mesa com tudo.

**Criatura brilhante: **Eu desisto Joker, nunca consigo vencer uma partida de Pôquer contra você!

**Joker: **Bah, você é a melhor jogadora de Pôquer que conheci até hoje Moonie, se você não vai mais me divertir, então vou embora.

**Moonie: **Tudo bem, até porque já está na hora de fazer a nossa parte na missão.

**Joker: **Negativo, a Lua ainda está surgindo, se bem que você a sente, então não devia nem estar te falando isso.

**Moonie: **Estou apressada demais, ainda temos duas horas até chegar a minha parte, que pena.

**Joker: **Que pena? Você não gosta de bater em ninguém, por que está ansiosa para essa missão?

**Moonie: **Porque essa é minha última missão com a Elite, desde que Starlight abandonou o posto de Comandante Geral, a polícia não está mais prestando.

**Joker: **Bem, só pense nisso um pouco mais, se é apenas o Shellster que te incomoda... Bem, eu pago a conta, já vou indo.

**Moonie: **Tchau.

Só dava para ver o corpo de Joker fora do bar, ele usava uma jaqueta branca com vários símbolos negros, representando o baralho comum, tinha um cabelo bem arrumado e olhos de cores diferentes, um branco e um preto. O raposo saiu correndo em sentido à floresta do final da Avenida do hospital, e ele corria bem rápido! Moonie continua no bar, solitária e irritada, aquele lugar certamente não era para ela, mas ela não resistiu a uma jogatina com seu colega de trabalho, tudo que ela faz é tomar o seu chá e tentar relaxar.

Nubobot chega perto daquele bar, alguns seres observavam a sua miséria, o robô aos poucos fechava os olhos pois não agüentava mais a dor dos cortes, ele forçava cada vez mais as pernas por falta de energia nelas.

**Nubobot: **Eu não vou agüentar, por nem mais dois minutos, maldito falcão...

Moonie vê Nubobot naquele estado e não pensa duas vezes, deixa o seu chá e sai do bar para tentar pegá-lo a tempo. Era meio óbvio que o robô estava perdido nas mãos de uma soldada da Elite, mas ele não teve tempo de fugir, desmaiou ainda um pouco longe da loba.

**Moonie: **Tenho que ser rápida!

Moonie bota Nubobot em seu ombro e volta ao bar, tendo que desviar dos freqüentadores para não derrubar a carga, então chega a sua mesa reservada. Ela vê o robô, parte por parte, vendo quais eram seus defeitos e depois os analisando profundamente, quais seriam os planos de Moonie?

Após um tempo estudando os danos de Nubobot, ela mostra sua estranha mão direita, essa mão tinha uma Lua cheia tatuada e brilhava muito! Moonie bota Nubobot em seu colo e bota essa mão sobre o rosto dele, a mão começa a brilhar ainda mais.

No mesmo momento, Nubobot abre os olhos lentamente, ele ainda não podia mover os braços então decidiu apenas ficar quieto e abrir a boca apenas para falar o que devia, mesmo que esteja com dificuldades até para isso.

**Moonie: **Está se sentindo melhor?

**Nubobot: **Se sentir... Melhor? Quem é você?

**Moonie: **Uma amiga, se quiser, pode me chamar de Moonie.

**Nubobot: **Amiga? Mas, eu nem te conheço.

**Moonie: **Tudo bem, é normal que você aja assim, vou ter que te dar uma garantia de que só quero ver seu bem.

Moonie segura os dois braços de Nubobot, um com cada mão, ela estava com a Lua cheia tatuada nas duas mãos e as duas brilhavam no momento. Aos poucos, os arranhões nos braços de Nubobot iam sumindo, eles estavam voltando a se mover, mesmo que pouco.

**Nubobot: **Meus braços estão voltando ao normal, como você fez isso?  
**Moonie: **Hoje é dia de Lua cheia, essa Lua é muito poderosa, só emprestei um pouco do poder dela.

**Nubobot: **Emprestar o poder... Da Lua?!

_Nubobot:_ _Que tipo de poder é esse?_

A loba ainda mantinha Nubobot em seu colo, ele ainda não estava 100 recuperado dos danos, não movia nem seus braços nem suas pernas direito. O robô já mostrava mais confiança, os olhos brilhosos da garota não pareciam estar guardando algo ruim sobre ele.

**Nubobot: **Por que você fez isso comigo?

**Moonie: **Eu faria com qualquer outro, não gosto de ver gente sofrendo desse jeito, mesmo que seja o pior criminoso.

**Nubobot: **Vou ser sincero, você é estranha.

**Moonie: **O povo "não-estranho" está acabando com o mundo, as crianças hoje já sabem o que é perder seus pais na sua frente, como manejar uma arma e os meninos de 8 anos já estão observando as curvas das mulheres!

No mesmo momento, Nubobot tenta disfarçar a risada mas não consegue, ele lembra de Cross observando Lumina atentamente, justo naqueles locais que Moonie citou. Mas, lembrando desses momentos bons, ele lembra de que Cross tinha perdido sua mãe na sua frente e lembra de que Cross estava no hospital... Ou será que já tinha saído? Bateu a grande dúvida em sua mente, Moonie estranha a mudança de expressão em sua face e até pensa em besteiras, mas resolve deixar quieto.

Enquanto isso, Liza estava no meio da floresta correndo como uma louca com Cross nas costas, os olhos dele já estavam bem pouco abertos, porém ele ainda estava imobilizado pelo veneno.

**Liza: **Já estou perto do quartel, continue quieto garoto, continue quieto...

_Cross: Huh, onde, onde estou?_

_**Curse: **__Cross, acorda! Maldita hora em que estava analisando sua mente! O que aconteceu com você?!_

_**Cross: **__Eu só fui exposto a um veneno fatal._

_**Curse: **__Mas venenos normalmente não fazem isso com um Hardbeetle! Que tipo de inimigos estamos enfrentando?!_

Cross finalmente abre os olhos, ele apenas vê um verde completamente distorcido, percebe que estava sobre algo muito ágil. Liza sente o movimento de Cross em suas costas e para de correr na hora, então o joga no chão e prepara-se para atacá-lo.

**Cross: **Bah, não era para eu estar no hospital?!

**Liza: **Você não vai contra-atacar? Fiz besteira.

**Cross: **Você tem uma cara de besta... Se bem que seus, bem, deixa quieto.  
**Liza: **Agora eu comecei a entender o papinho da Moonie.

Liza fica extremamente irritada por saber do que Cross estava falando e parte para cima dele, tentando arranhá-lo, mas para impedir esse golpe, os seus cascos se transformam em uma esfera e ele entra dentro dela.

A leoa fica mais irritada ainda e começa a arranhar o casco, mas nada acontece. Então ela resolve usar um truquezinho básico para acabar com o efeito, crava sua garra no casco e começa a arrastá-la, fazendo um barulho terrível que nem ela conseguia suportar direito, aquilo começa a apavorar Cross e o casco volta a seu formato original deixando-o indefeso, uma coisa estranha é que apenas um dos dois cascos grandes estava presente naquele momento.

**Cross: **Argh! Que barulho mais horrível, pelo jeito estou acabado!

**Liza: **Está acabado desde que começou a... Aaaah!!!  
Liza leva uma bela chifrada de Cross pelas costas, apesar daquele Hardbeetle ser apenas um clone criado pelo verdadeiro, a leoa cai de cara no chão e fica muito mais irritada com o garoto. Cross tenta fugir silenciosamente, mas falha, Liza levanta-se com muita raiva! Ela estava realmente vermelha, as garras estavam maiores do que o comum, realmente uma leoa preparada para matar.

**Cross: **Será que ela é capaz?

Sim, ela era, Liza se apóia no gramado com as mãos e se prepara para atacar um Cross, mas na hora H, ela vira-se e simplesmente devora o Cross que estava atrás dela com as garras! Ela já sabia que aquele era o falso Cross, ele se desfaz no vento e seu casco também, se refazendo instantaneamente nas costas do Hardbeetle.

Liza se prepara novamente para atacar, assustando demais Cross.

_**Cross: **__Curse, vou precisar de sua ajuda!  
__**Curse: **__Se vira, não vou estar sempre aqui, quando __**eu **__achar o momento certo, eu lhe ajudarei._

_**Cross: **__Amaldiçoado seja você!_

_**Curse: **__Essa piada começou a sair quando mamãe virou ex-virgem..._

_**Cross: **__Só pode estar zoando, olha a minha situação, aquela gostosa está doida para me devorar!_

_**Curse: **__Já não disse para não encher o saco?_

**Liza: **Hora de acabar com isso agora! Vou te botar para dormir novamente!

**Cross: **Então você só quer me ver puxando um ronco?

Liza se prepara novamente para atacar Cross, mas recebe uma chamada no celular, então apenas se prepara para esquivar e atende o celular. Era sua parceira, Moonie, perguntando algumas coisinhas sobre a missão, Liza solta um grito tão alto que fez as árvores tremerem, tudo isso só para dizer um _"Sim, venha logo"_.

Nubobot estava do outro lado da mesa no momento, jogando conversa fora com a loba, mas ela muda a expressão de seu rosto, de felicidade a nervosismo após conversar com Liza no celular.

**Nubobot: **Alguma coisa grave?

**Moonie: **Eu tenho que ir, preciso resolver uma coisa urgentemente!

**Nubobot: **Tudo bem...

_Nubobot: Ela estava feliz e de repente fica desse jeito, tem algo estranho nisso, vou investigar._

Moonie sai daquele bar correndo, Nubobot silenciosamente vai atrás dela, sentia que algo de ruim iria acontecer e que aquilo envolvia a garota.


	24. Noite de Lua Cheia 2ª parte

**Capítulo 024 – Noite de Lua Cheia, 2ª parte**

Nubobot estava do outro lado da mesa no momento, jogando conversa fora com a loba, mas ela muda a expressão de seu rosto, de felicidade a nervosismo após conversar com Liza no celular.

**Nubobot: **Alguma coisa grave?

**Moonie: **Eu tenho que ir, preciso resolver uma coisa urgentemente!

**Nubobot: **Tudo bem...

_Nubobot: Ela estava feliz e de repente fica desse jeito, tem algo estranho nisso, vou investigar._

Moonie sai daquele bar correndo, Nubobot silenciosamente vai atrás dela, sentia que algo de ruim iria acontecer e que aquilo envolvia a garota.

Liza volta a se preparar para o ataque, Cross ficava cada vez mais assustado, já tinha noção da agilidade da garota e não sobreviveria se ficasse parado. O Hardbeetle decide se aproveitar da alta velocidade e sai correndo no meio da floresta, Liza se estressa ainda mais, mas nota que não era párea para ele em velocidade máxima! Ela fica um tempo correndo atrás dele, mas chega uma hora em que não era possível enxergá-lo por causa da distância.

**Liza: **Argh! Maldito, como consegue alcançar tanta velocidade?! Mas ele está indo para o lado errado, logo Moonie o encontrará.

_**Curse: **__Cross, cuidado com o que vem pela frente._

_**Cross: **__Está me pedindo para tomar cuidado?! Poderíamos muito bem ter derrotado aquela gos... Leoa se você interferisse!_

_**Curse: **__Já disse que não era necessário._

Moonie já estava no final da Avenida, entrando na floresta. Nubobot estava atrás dela silenciosamente, estava suspeitando cada vez mais e se lembra de uma coisa de que Starlight havia falado para ele, sobre a localização da Base da Elite Policial ser no meio daquela floresta! O robô começa a suspeitar ainda mais, apesar do jeito de boazinha, será que Moonie estava escondendo algo ruim?

Perdido no meio da floresta estava Cross, ele corria mas nunca encontrava a saída, já estava ficando cansado.

**Cross: **Será que ela ainda está me seguindo? Por que não consigo sair daqui? Ficar perdido é o fim da picada!

Cross estava muito aborrecido, até chegou a pensar que ficaria o resto da vida naquela floresta maldita, mas depois se lembrou de que já tinha passado por situações muito piores que essa, ou não tinha? Ele ficava cada vez mais confuso, nem Curse conseguia animá-lo.

Liza continuava procurando, de vez em quando derrubava umas árvores para sua vista ficar melhor, mas nunca encontrava nada a não ser verde e mais verde.

**Liza: **Eu odeio esse garoto! Graaahhh!!!! **Eu odeio esse garoto!**

Nubobot e Moonie já estavam dentro da floresta, Nubobot teve que ligar os seus sensores para enxergar e isso acabou chamando a atenção da loba, mas ela nem suspeitava de que era exatamente ele que estava a seguindo. Sempre aconteceu o caso dela achar que havia um intruso, quando era apenas um robô de guarda, por que nesse caso seria diferente? Mas a possibilidade existia.

**Moonie: **Vou ficar mais de olho, mesmo que seja um robô de guarda, pode ser suspeito.

_Nubobot: Por pouco, tenho que ficar de olho para não fazer besteira._

Nubobot ainda estava bem escondido até que vê uma leoa caminhando, imediatamente viu o **E **nos seus brincos. Moonie também a viu e havia parado no meio do caminho, o que surpreende ainda mais o robô, já era meio óbvio que a loba estava envolvida no caso. Ela vai correndo até a leoa para conversar e Nubobot fica mais interessado, havia um plano envolvendo-o desde que Growth e Kikkai o atacaram, foi uma falha dos dois terem partido para a briga sem explicar os motivos e se revelando soldados de Elite tão cedo.

**Moonie: **Liza, cadê o garoto?

**Liza: **Ele escapou, maldito Hardbeetle!

_Nubobot: Hardbeetle?! __**Cross?!**_

**Moonie: **Hmpf, mas você também hein? Nem pra me dar uma forcinha, como planejado, eu trouxe o robô até aqui.

**Liza: **Hora de se revelar, Dr. N-105 Nubobot.

**Nubobot: **Então vocês duas tinham tudo planejado, hã? Interessante, mas que plano **fraco**, podiam ter me derrotado no começo, quando ainda estava sofrendo dos danos da luta contra a ursa polar e o falcão.

**Liza: **O plano é do Shellster, vá reclamar com ele... Se sair vivo!

Nubobot sai de trás da árvore onde estava preparado, com a ponta da foice na língua, Liza já apóia a palma das mãos no chão e parte pra porrada. Nubobot simplesmente dá dois passos para o lado e segura-a pelo cabelo, atirando-a longe depois.

**Nubobot: **Você é inútil, a próxima é... A garota ali?

**Moonie: **Você começa.

Moonie solta um pequeno sorriso e fecha seus olhos, enquanto Nubobot vai ajeitando sua metralhadora para atirar como um doido. Nubobot dispara 15 tiros e absolutamente todos acertam a barriga de Moonie! Mas, ao contrário do que se imaginava, ela não havia sentido dor alguma, continuava de pé e com o sorriso na face.

**Nubobot: **Que bicho é você?!

**Moonie: **Eu disse que a Lua estava poderosa hoje, por que não acreditou em mim?

**Nubobot: **Você traiu minha confiança uma vez, por que não trairia novamente?!

A loba nem se importa com o que o robô disse, faz uma pose meio estranha e depois desaparece. Nubobot percebe que Liza estava se preparando para revidar o que havia feito, então ele pula para cima de uma árvore enquanto a leoa erra o alvo novamente na investida.

Nubobot ainda estava escondido naquela árvore, do nada Moonie aparece e tenta triturá-lo, mas ele consegue defender apesar de ficar um pouco danificado, ele pula para outra árvore para evitar mais danos.

**Nubobot: **Lua poderosa... O que farei?! Ela parece invencível!

_Moonie: Sinto muito Nubobot, só estou fazendo meu trabalho._

Moonie fica parada por um momento, estava um pouco preocupada e meio desligada, "no mundo da Lua" seria a expressão correta. Nubobot percebe isso e arma um rápido e surpreendente plano para pegá-la.

_Nubobot: Preocupada... Eu já sei com o que, vamos usar isso ao meu favor, vou brincar com a mente dela._

**Nubobot: **Você pensa demais e ataca de menos.

**Moonie: **Não tenho porque te atacar, você não pode fazer nada contra mim.

**Nubobot: **Heh, você é convencida demais.

**Moonie: **Você está pedindo mesmo para que eu te ataque? Com certeza estranho.

A loba se prepara para o ataque mais uma vez, ela retira oito agulhas de dentro do seu brinco esquerdo e segura todas entre um dedo e outro, estava com todos os dez dedos ocupados segurando-as. Nubobot se prepara para desviar, já que sua defesa estava sujeita a falhas.

**Nubobot: **Agulhas? Vamos ver o que você pode fazer com elas.

Moonie atira todas as agulhas que estavam em suas mãos, todas! Nubobot desvia da maioria, mas não consegue evitar um pouco de dano, já que a loba havia as atirado por todos os cantos da floresta.

Uma coisa preocupa Nubobot, as agulhas não saiam de seu corpo! E o pior, ele até tentava-as arrancar com força sem se importar com o dano básico, mas elas simplesmente grudaram! Outra coisa que ele percebeu era as linhas que estavam passando pelas agulhas.

**Moonie: **Venha cá, meu bonequinho.

Moonie puxa essas linhas com um pouco de força e Nubobot vai junto com elas, ele acaba ficando cara-a-cara com a loba na queda, ela segurando-o pelo pescoço com uma mão e segurando os dois braços com a outra enquanto ele estava apenas preso na armadilha.

**Moonie: **Quer que eu continue?

**Nubobot: **Isso foi bom para perceber seu ponto fraco.

**Moonie: **Meu... Ponto fraco? Eu simplesmente não tenho.

**Nubobot: **Será? Hihihihi.

_Moonie: Ele não pode estar falando sério, será que eu tenho mesmo um ponto fraco?_

Nubobot força um pouco de seus braços e consegue se livrar das garras da loba, ele pula mais alguns galhos e prepara sua metralhadora mais uma vez, só que ele mexe nos "espinhos" dos lados dela.

Eles imediatamente saem e se revelam grandes mísseis roxos, aparentemente controlados pelo próprio robô.

**Nubobot: **Aí está seu ponto fraco.

Nubobot os teleguia em sentido à Lua, quando os mísseis e a Lua ficam completamente alinhados, esses mísseis começam a disparar uma fumaça roxa muito forte, já não era mais possível enxergar o brilho da Lua daquele local.

**Moonie: **Estou sentindo os efeitos, vou ter que acabar com você logo antes que tudo vá por água abaixo.

**Nubobot: **Agora você não vai resistir a alguns tiros.

Moonie puxa todas as oito linhas e todas as agulhas voltam para suas mãos, então ela arranca mais oito agulhas do seu brinco direito, agora havia duas linhas entre cada dois dedos.  
Cross observava toda aquela fumaça roxa, ele se lembrava um pouco de Nubobot porém não imaginava que o mesmo estava por perto, mas resolveu investigar tudo com o maior cuidado para não ser pego por Liza.

_**Curse: **__Você deve ter razão, acho que Nubobot também está aqui._

_**Cross: **__Mas o que ele faz aqui?! Essa pergunta me incomoda demais!_

_**Curse: **__Provavelmente também deve ser vítima das atuais armadilhas._

Liza ainda estava meio atordoada, só depois deu para ver que ela bateu a cabeça com tudo em uma das árvores, já que ela foi muito longe com a investida.

Nubobot estava observando aquele monte de agulhas, a estratégia era apenas puxá-lo para perto dela, então tudo que ele tinha de fazer era cortar as linhas para evitar ser capturado.

**Moonie: **Admito, nem eu pensei que esse seria meu ponto fraco, mas acabou pra você.

**Nubobot: **Eu só estou aquecendo o sistema, estou esperando ver o que vai fazer para "acabar" comigo.

Nubobot prepara sua foice com uma cara meio preocupada, o movimento seria muito arriscado e qualquer falha seria seu fim. Moonie também estava preocupada com o que ia fazer, estava na mesma situação de Bot, ou pior.


	25. Noite de Lua Cheia 3ª parte

**Capítulo 025 – Noite de Lua Cheia, 3ª parte**

Nubobot estava observando aquele monte de agulhas, a estratégia era apenas puxá-lo para perto dela, então tudo que ele tinha de fazer era cortar as linhas para evitar ser capturado.

**Moonie: **Admito, nem eu pensei que esse seria meu ponto fraco, mas acabou pra você.

**Nubobot: **Eu só estou aquecendo o sistema, estou esperando ver o que vai fazer para "acabar" comigo.

Nubobot prepara sua foice com uma cara meio preocupada, o movimento seria muito arriscado e qualquer falha seria seu fim. Moonie também estava preocupada com o que ia fazer, estava na mesma situação de Bot, ou pior.

Cross continuava seguindo aquela fumaça esquisita, mas eram muitas árvores e ele continuava muito longe, estava cada vez mais cansado e com fome.

_**Curse: **__Não é melhor você parar para dormir um pouco?_

_**Cross: **__Não, tenho que encontrar o Bot._

_**Curse: **__Ele não vai aparecer tão cedo, vá dormir um pouco, é para o seu bem._

Cross não dá ouvidos a Curse, continua andando pela floresta para ver se acha Nubobot, mas o próprio corpo não o ajudava.

Moonie atira suas agulhas novamente, dessa vez Nubobot consegue desviar de todas e revela seu plano, com a foice ele corta três linhas que estavam em suas proximidades, já que as outras estavam espalhadas por outros cantos.

O robô vê que já era possível contra-atacar, então prepara sua metralhadora e mira na loba, agora ela não tinha como anular o dano provocado, era só não errar o alvo.

_Moonie: Não é hora de brincadeiras, ele está sério e confiante._

Liza interrompe tudo, ela agarra Nubobot pelo pescoço e o leva com toda a força possível ao chão, o impacto é enorme já que ele estava em cima da árvore.

**Liza: **Ah maldito! É hora de pagar por tudo o que você fez!

**Nubobot: **Eu sinto muito, mas estou sem dinheiro.

**Liza: **Eu aceito as partes do teu corpo, separadinhas! E vamos começar pelas pernas!

**Nubobot: **Você fala demais e luta de menos.

Nasce uma estranha camada verde fora do corpo de Nubobot, ela começa a esquentar as mãos de Liza o suficiente para ela ser obrigada a soltar o robô.

Nubobot levanta com um pouco de raiva da garota, ela havia feito um dano considerável nele e ainda tinha atrapalhado o aparente fim da luta entre ele e Moonie.

**Liza: **Que tipo de bronzeador você passou nesse corpo?  
**Nubobot: **Armazenei um pouquinho do ácido do Growth.

_Moonie: Então ele realmente tem essa habilidade._

Liza se prepara para uma investida certeira em Nubobot, enquanto Moonie puxava as linhas das agulhas para guardá-las nos brincos. Nubobot percebe que elas estavam preparando um ataque combinado e fica alerta, começa a arquitetar uma nova estratégia pois seria atacado dos dois lados.

Nubobot estava cada vez mais atento ao golpe de Moonie, o que irrita ainda mais a leoa, que queria mais atenção pois seu golpe seria mais devastador.

**Liza: **Não dê as costas para mim! Idiota!

**Nubobot: **Pare de gritar, estou na sua frente e não sou nenhum pouco surdo.

**Liza: **Baaaahhhhhh!!!!

Liza se irrita ainda mais com Nubobot e dá uma investida bem rápida contra ele, Moonie rapidamente investe contra o robô por trás para fazer um ataque duplo, isso não estava muito bem nos planos.

Nubobot consegue desviar das duasgarotas, era seu plano irritar Liza já que ela não agüentava as provocações, assim desconcentrando Moonie de seu verdadeiro alvo.

**Nubobot: **Heh, funcionou, agora resta saber se vocês conseguem desviar disso!

Nubobot começa a segurar seu Data Reaper com força, ele vai ganhando uma coloração azul-clara, então ele finca-o no chão com toda a força que pôde. Vários cristais de gelo começam a surgir do solo, Moonie consegue desviar de todos facilmente mas Liza tem uma certa dificuldade e é acertada por um deles direto na barriga.

**Nubobot: **Esse golpe eu peguei da ursa polar.

**Liza: **Argh! Minha barriga, está doendo demais... Desgraçado!

_Moonie: Eu vou ter que interferir, não posso deixar a Liza apanhar desse jeito._

**Nubobot: **Está traindo a sua colega de equipe também, loba traiçoeira?

**Moonie: **Não, ela não deve ser capturada de acordo com minha missão.

_Moonie: Ele tem razão, estou deixando minha colega de lado para capturar minha caça?! Eu normalmente não faria isso, o que está acontecendo comigo?!_

Quando ela se dá conta, Nubobot estava atrás dela com a foice encostada em seu pescoço, preparado para fazer o que devia desde o início. Bot deixa a metralhadora encostada em suas costas para ela não tentar se movimentar e resolve ter uma conversinha antes de cometer o homicídio.

**Nubobot: **Amiga, hmpf!

**Moonie: **Não acha que traíras devem morrer? Mate-me então, você pode perder a oportunidade em um segundo.

**Liza: **Moonie! Pode deixar que...

**Nubobot: **Aproxime-se e eu arranco o pescoço dela.

Moonie ainda estava assustada com o movimento rápido do robô, mas não se preocupava muito, era como se ela não se importasse com sua própria vida. Nubobot estranha o movimento, mesmo assim continua com a foice em seu pescoço para evitar falhas.

_Nubobot: Pode ser que ela esteja usando o mesmo truque que pretendi usar, pode ser..._

**Liza: **Seu monstro! É por isso que você está sendo perseguido!

**Moonie: **Liza, você fala demais, continue quieta e parada.

**Nubobot: **Pelo menos você tem bons conselhos.

Enquanto isso, Cross estava dormindo no meio da floresta, ele estava sem energias para continuar seu caminho, Curse estava com a razão. As árvores estavam fazendo um barulho horrível, mesmo assim ele estava em sono profundo e sem se movimentar. Um vulto passa sobre ele, fazendo Curse acordar desconfiando do que acontecia.

_Curse: Cross não está mais sozinho._

Nubobot ainda estava com o Data Reaper no pescoço da loba, ela já não agüentava mais ficar presa daquele jeito, mas tinha que continuar quieta para não morrer.

**Nubobot: **Caramba, eu não vou conseguir te matar do jeito que queria...

Nubobot solta Moonie e some entre as árvores, mas ainda continuava no local, provavelmente tramando outro tipo de plano.

**Liza: **O que deu nesse cara?  
**Moonie: **Fique quieta, ele deve estar nos observando nesse exato momento.

**Liza: **Você está estranha Moonie, ele te falou alguma coisa de ruim?

**Moonie: **Não...

_Nubobot: Que maldição está caindo sobre mim? Por que estou evitando atacar? Então é esso o efeito do plano de mexer com a mente de uma criatura... Mas, como fui afetado?!_

O ambiente continuava silencioso, Liza se movimentava de um lado para o outro enquanto Moonie continuava quieta, tentando ver onde Nubobot estava.

Nubobot resolve se revelar saindo da árvore onde estava escondido, ele aparece direto com a metralhadora mirada na leoa e dispara dois tiros.

Liza fica em desespero por um segundo, o único segundo até as balas acertarem um local... Elas acertam Moonie em sua costela do lado direito, o que deixa Liza mais desesperada ainda! A leoa fica louca de tristeza e raiva e parte para cima de Nubobot com tudo, o robô tenta se esconder na árvore, mas a raiva de Liza era tanta que ela derruba-a.

**Liza: **Maldito! Maldito! Maaldiitoo!!!!!!

**Nubobot: **Que porcaria é essa?! Onde você conseguiu essa agilidade?!?!  
**Liza: **Vai pagar pela Moonie! Vai pagar!!!

_Nubobot: Ela está rápida demais e muito forte, mas esse não vai ser o fim!_

Nubobot começa a desviar dos golpes fortes e furiosos da leoa, ela estava despedaçando tudo que estava em sua frente. As árvores começam a atrapalhar o robô, às vezes ele tentava ir para um lado, porém era bloqueado pelas árvores e tinha que procurar uma saída imediata, até que ele finalmente é pego pelas garras de Liza.

**Liza: **É o seu fim!!!

**Nubobot: **Meu fim? Heh, como se tivesse alguma chance de acabar comigo desse jeito.

**Liza: **Seu maldito, vou acabar com você nesse soco!

Liza prepara seu punho para esmagar Nubobot, enquanto ele estava preso nas mãos dela sem poder fazer nada para se defender. A leoa soca a cara de Nubobot com tudo, o fazendo ir parar uns dois metros de distância do local, isso danifica muito ele e o deixa em considerável desvantagem em luta.

_Nubobot: Isso é o que eu chamo de amizade._

**Liza: **Não explodiu?! **Então é hora de acertar mais uns socos!**

**Nubobot: **Isso não vai te fazer feliz, mas se insiste, tudo que posso fazer é permitir.

**Liza: **Como consegue ficar tão feliz?! Maldito, maldito, maldito!

_Nubobot: Que garota idiota, mas ela estava certa, se não quebrar as minhas leis para abrir um Soul Gate, é realmente o meu fim._

Liza já estava se preparando para o golpe final, ela estralava suas mãos com muita força para esse tipo de golpe, já dava para imaginar que seria um golpe de dano físico e que envolveria suas enormes garras.

Nubobot preparava seus braços, provavelmente os perderia novamente e eles não seriam suficientes para defendê-lo, mas era a única chance fora os Soul Gates, que ele não abriria de jeito nenhum.

**Liza: Aí vou eu!!!**

Liza parte para cima de Nubobot com as suas unhas enormes e afiadas apontadas para frente, em direção à sua costela do lado direito, era a vingança perfeita, o golpe finalmente acerta...

_Nubobot: Isso é... Isso é amizade?!_


	26. Perigo em Dobro

**Capítulo 026 – Perigo em Dobro**

Liza já estava se preparando para o golpe final, ela estralava suas mãos com muita força para esse tipo de golpe, já dava para imaginar que seria um golpe de dano físico e que envolveria suas enormes garras.

Nubobot preparava seus braços, provavelmente os perderia novamente e eles não seriam suficientes para defendê-lo, mas era a única chance fora os Soul Gates, que ele não abriria de jeito nenhum.

**Liza: Aí vou eu!!!**

Liza parte para cima de Nubobot com as suas unhas enormes e afiadas apontadas para frente, em direção à sua costela do lado direito, era a vingança perfeita, o golpe finalmente acerta...

_Nubobot: Isso é... Isso é amizade?!_

Nubobot estava... Salvo, Moonie havia entrado na frente de mais um golpe, ela recebe o corte de Liza direto em suas costas. Dava para ver as pontas das garras da leoa do outro lado de seu corpo, elas haviam o atravessado, Liza fica em estado de choque total, não tinha noção do porque Moonie havia feito aquilo.

Rapidamente ela remove sua garra do corpo de Moonie para não fazê-la sofrer mais ainda, mesmo que o acontecido já fosse suficiente para causar uma imensa dor.

**Moonie: **Teu nome é Nubobot, não é?!

**Nubobot: **Sim, mas, você é louca! Agora pouco você estava me atacando, e agora, e agora...

**Moonie: **Shhhh... Eu disse que era sua amiga...

**Nubobot: **Então por que me atacou daquele jeito?!

**Moonie: **É uma longa história... Eu vivo na Elite desde que sou menor, minha família estava sendo sustentada por Starlight enquanto eu trabalhava, confesso que era feliz com meu trabalho, mas um dia Starlight decidiu abandonar a Elite e deixou o seu posto de Comandante Geral com o escorpião Mark. Mark era um cara legal, mas não era a mesma coisa que Starlight, as missões aos poucos foram ficando muito mais cruéis e isso foi me deixando triste ao trabalhar lá, aí ele falhou em sua primeira e última missão... Você o matou em legítima defesa, fazendo com que o prisioneiro mais difícil de capturar entrasse no lugar dele, esse prisioneiro se chama Shellster e acho que ele quer se vingar de Starlight matando-o, eu preciso que você faça com ele o mesmo que fez com Mark. Por favor, não preciso mais sustentar minha família então não sofrerei nada com isso.

**Liza: **Então os boatos são verdadeiros, Moonie, você vai sair mesmo da Elite?!  
**Moonie: **Sim Liza, a Elite não é mais a mesma.

**Nubobot: **Eu não sabia que a amizade podia chegar a esses pontos... Ainda mais vindo de uma pessoa que tinha tudo para ser inimigo. Shellster vai ser meu alvo principal por um curto tempo, ok?

**Moonie: **Curto tempo?

**Nubobot: **Amanhã ele morrerá e voltarei a caçar o verdadeiro alvo.

Moonie começa a fechar os olhos de dor, ela havia parado de usar os poderes lunares que a mantinha acordada. A Lua começa a perder seu brilho, junto com Moonie, que estava ficando aos poucos mais escura e inconsciente.

Liza fica sem reação ao ver sua amiga desmaiar na sua frente, ela imediatamente bota Moonie em suas costas e se prepara para ir ao hospital mais próximo.

**Nubobot: **Ela vai melhorar?  
**Liza: **Eu não sei, ninguém nunca sobreviveu a esse meu último ataque, estou preocupada demais. Se cuida, e se você realmente vai encarar o Shellster, cuidado com os outros membros da Elite que estão espalhados por aí.

**Nubobot: **Outros membros da Elite?

**Liza: **Primeiro, não jogue qualquer jogo envolvendo baralho com uma raposa negra. Segundo, melhore sua velocidade para o guepardo não te pegar. Terceiro, não revele seu signo para morcegos. Quarto, proteja seus amigos dos insetos devoradores de sangue. Eu sei que essas dicas são estranhas para um robô, principalmente a do signo, mas todas elas são importantes.

**Nubobot: **Ok, obrigado pelas dicas, fique de olho na Moonie por mim.

**Liza: **Tudo bem.

A leoa some no meio da floresta, em sentido a cidade já que tinha o caminho decorado. Enquanto Nubobot caminhava, várias nuvens se formavam no céu, o robô percebe que uma chuva se aproximava e que ele tinha de arranjar um abrigo para não se danificar.

Cross ainda dormia, Curse nota que havia algo cada vez mais perto, mas se locomovia em uma velocidade grande demais para determinar a localização.

_?: Cadê ele?! Cadê? Ele se esconde muito bem!_

_Curse: A inteligência desse cara é inexistente, provavelmente ele não encontrará o Cross._

Nubobot acha uma casa de madeira no meio das árvores, ele tinha que ir rapidamente antes que a chuva começasse, as primeiras gotas já surgiam e ele ainda não havia chegado lá.

_Nubobot: Pode ser fatal, tenho que ser rápido!_

_?: Preparado para jogar._

Nubobot finalmente entra naquela casa, só que ele tem uma surpresa enorme! As paredes frágeis começam a ser revestidas com metal tão rapidamente que nem ele conseguia acompanhar. Ele tenta disparar uma rajada de raios laser mas não funciona, o metal era resistente demais, até que alguém se revela.

**Joker: **Ganhei mais um jogo!

**Nubobot: **Jogo? Que tipo de jogo?!

**Joker: **Vamos à missão!

Joker tira uma carta de seu bolso, ela se revela ser um _três de espadas_. Nubobot tenta clarear um pouco o ambiente com os olhos para enxergar o rosto negro de Joker, ele taca sua carta em Nubobot.

**Nubobot: **Esse papel não é comum, deu para perceber só olhando! É melhor eu não fazer gracinhas.

Nubobot desvia da carta, por incrível que pareça, ela chega à parede de metal e volta em outra tentativa de acertar o robô! Realmente, essa carta não era nenhum pouco comum, ela havia deixado uma marca de corte naquele metal da parede.

**Joker: **Vamos ver que tipo de carta eu tiro agora.

**Nubobot: **Que cartas malditas são essas?!

Nubobot desvia mais uma vez daquela carta, ela bate na parede atrás de Joker e volta seguindo Nubobot novamente, o que surpreende ainda mais o robô. Joker tira outra carta de seu bolso, dessa vez era um _cinco de copas_. Nubobot desvia da carta, dessa vez ela bate na parede de metal e faz uma mínima explosão.

_Nubobot: Já estou entendendo o tipo de ataque desse cara._

**Joker: **Que tal mais uma?

_Nubobot: Aquilo é um cinco, isso quer dizer que a carta vai dar cinco voltas para tentar me pegar._

Joker taca sua carta novamente em Nubobot, só que dessa vez ela gruda na parede de metal ao invés de fazer o que Nubobot pensava.

**Joker: **Dois jogos de alto valor em um dia só!

A carta começa a queimar sozinha, de baixo para cima, quando ela aparenta sumir completamente, ela causa uma poderosa explosão que pega Nubobot desprevenido.

**Nubobot: **São danos leves, dá para agüentar, agora é minha vez de te atacar, raposa preta.

**Joker: **Nunca ouviu falar em **blefar**?

Mais quatro explosões acontecem aos lados de Nubobot, uma de cada lado, isso o danifica seriamente.

_Nubobot: Que, que merda é essa?!_

Com Cross e Curse, o Hardbeetle místico percebe que a criatura se aproximava cada vez mais de Cross, ele já estava descansado o suficiente para lutar novamente, então Curse o acorda.

_**Cross: **__O que foi, p?!  
__**Curse: **__Olhe seu vocabulário, por favor, tem alguém atrás de você._

_**Cross: **__Será que é aquela pedófila?_

_**Curse: **__Não, é alguém muito mais idiota, porém bem mais rápido que ela. __**Acorde e fuja**__, ou tente encontrar o Bot._

_**Cross: **__Ok!_

Cross levanta-se do local e olha para os lados desconfiado, ele não nota ninguém, então decide continuar andando pela floresta. Ele só encontrava árvores e mais árvores em sua frente, Curse também não via ninguém os perseguindo então continuava calmo.

_**Cross: **__Tem certeza que está tudo seguro?_

_**Curse: **__Não, mas temos que arriscar._

Cross continua andando até ver um jato, quer dizer, um foguete, quer dizer... Um guepardo correndo à procura de algo. O pequeno Hardbeetle dá um berro para o cara não fazer mais isso, o pior erro que ele cometeu.

**Cross: **Ei, qual é!

**Guepardo: **Qual é o caramba mermão, peraí, é tu mesmo que ando procurando!

O guepardo dá meia-volta e freia na frente de Cross, ele era com certeza um "mano". Com um boné virado para o lado esquerdo e brincos nas orelhas, só que algo o diferenciava, ele estava calçando um patins, talvez a explicação para a imensa velocidade.

**Guepardo: **Ih maluco, pra não perder a vida, tu vai perder a coragem e ir pro barraco lá, moro?

**Cross: **Pelo amor de Deus, para de falar que nem favelado!

**Guepardo: **Ah moleque, favelada é a mãe, viu? Agora tu vai apanhar um pouco pra aprender que tu é um merdinha!

_**Curse: **__Dá pra levar um pouco, Cross?_

_**Cross: **__Vou tentar, mas eu não tenho certeza de nada._

Cross prepara seus cascos para o caso de um ataque, enquanto o guepardo fica em posição de ataque mesmo.


	27. Sequências Reais

**Capítulo 027 – Seqüências Reais**

Cross continua andando até ver um jato, quer dizer, um foguete, quer dizer... Um guepardo correndo à procura de algo. O pequeno Hardbeetle dá um berro para o cara não fazer mais isso, o pior erro que ele cometeu.

**Cross: **Ei, qual é!

**Guepardo: **Qual é o caramba mermão! Peraí... é tu mesmo que ando procurando!

O guepardo dá meia-volta e freia na frente de Cross. Era com certeza um "mano": com um boné virado para o lado esquerdo e brincos nas orelhas, só um detalhe o diferenciava, o par de patins que calçava. Talvez a explicação para a imensa velocidade.

**Guepardo: **Ih maluco, pra não perder a vida, tu vai perder a coragem e ir pro barraco lá, moro?

**Cross: **Pelo amor de Deus, pára de falar que nem favelado!

**Guepardo: **Ah moleque, favelada é a mãe, viu? Agora tu vai apanhar um pouco pra aprender que tu é um merdinha!

_**Curse: **__Dá pra levar um pouco, Cross?_

_**Cross: **__Vou tentar, mas eu não tenho certeza de nada._

Cross prepara seus cascos para se defender, enquanto o guepardo fica em posição de ataque.

O felino dispara para capturar Cross, revelando grande agilidade e equilíbrio com os patins. Ele com certeza iria capturá-lo se não fosse a rápida defesa do garoto: o soldado bate as costelas nos cascos e sente uma grande dor, seguida de um belo tombo que o faz bater a cabeça na árvore e sentir mais dor ainda.

**Cross: **Que cara ridículo!

**Guepardo: **Ai minha cabeça... Tudo está girando, girando, girando demais.

O animal tenta se levantar, sem sucesso algum. Ele cai novamente no gramado enquanto Cross apenas observa aquilo... Era ridículo! Aos poucos o guepardo ia recuperando a consciência, mas Cross já estava correndo atrás dele tentando chifrá-lo do pior jeito possível.

**Guepardo: **Olé!

**Cross: **Hã?

Exatamente na hora em que Cross o alcançava, o felino sumiu em uma incrível velocidade, fazendo o Hardbeetle chifrar a árvore e ficar um pouco preso nela por causa dos chifres.

O ágil guepardo aparece atrás dele de pé, ainda com os patins, dando gargalhadas de sua "vingança", irritando muito Cross.

**Guepardo: **Aí, ninguém mexe com **Sparky **assim não, mermão.

**Cross: **Seu lazarento metido! Quando eu sair daqui...

**Sparky: **Ei garoto, chega de brigas, vamos decidir tudo isso em uma _Race_, morou?

**Cross: **_Race? _Isso quer dizer, uma corrida?

**Sparky: **Não, quer dizer bosta... Duh, é claro que quer dizer corrida! Então, fiquei sabendo que tu é do movimento dos velozes, topa?

**Cross: **Claro! Vou te deixar no chão!

Enquanto isso, dentro da casa no meio da floresta, Nubobot estava cara-a-cara com um dos membros da Elite e já estava bem danificado, enquanto seu oponente continuava firme e preparado para um novo ataque.

Joker retira um _dez de paus _de seu bolso. Nubobot tentava imaginar o que viria daquela carta, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: tinha que manter a maior distância possível daquele papel.

**Joker: **Estou com sorte hoje, vamos ver se você sai dessa!

**Nubobot: **Já decifrei essa carta, é só me manter distante dela para não me...

_Nubobot: Pensa em um jeito, pensa... Vou arriscar o mesmo truque da primeira!_

**Nubobot: **Para não me cortar!

**Joker: **...Efeito errado.

_Nubobot: Eu já sabia!_

Joker taca a sua carta de modo com que ela grude no chão ao lado de Bot. O robô estava com dúvida do que podia acontecer quando o efeito daquela carta acontecesse. Ela desaparece, e em seguida vários bambus saem do chão em grande velocidade para cortar qualquer coisa em seu caminho. Por muita sorte Nubobot escapa, mas um dos bambus pega sua "franja" de raspão e arranca parte dela.

**Joker: **Ih, não é que cortou? Foi mal pelo _blefe_!

**Nubobot: **Filho de uma... Bem, antes que eu acabe ficando danificado demais, permita-me participar dessa festa.

Nubobot estava agachado, mesmo assim arranca seu Data Reaper de suas costas rapidamente e o segura com as duas mãos, pega um grande impulso e investe contra Joker.

**Joker: **Caramba, você é chato!

Joker tira uma carta de seu bolso, era um _rei de ouros_. Ele bota a carta na palma de sua mão e ela, instantaneamente, toma forma de uma espada vermelha e comprida. Com a arma, a raposa defende o golpe de Bot e tenta atacá-lo em seguida, mas o mesmo defende e volta a tentar acertá-lo, essa mesma seqüência acontece exatamente oito vezes até que o robô finge que vai acertar Joker com a foice mas mira sua metralhadora e dispara três tiros, dois deles o acertam no peito.

**Nubobot: **Chega de brincadeiras, já vi que a Elite não merece piedade.

**Joker: **Quem é você para falar quem merece algo?! Por mais que você me machuque, essa luta já é da Elite, você está acabado!

**Nubobot: **Cale sua boca, posso te tirar desse mundo agora e acho que é o que vou fazer.

**Joker: **_Straight Flush..._

Joker retira cinco cartas de seu bolso, já com dificuldades em se mover. Eram elas: _sete de ouros, oito de ouros, nove de ouros, dez de ouros e valete de ouros_. Ele bota as cinco no chão e todas começam a brilhar instantaneamente. Joker recolhe as cartas de volta e as deixa alinhadas. Elas disparam um forte raio verde que acerta uma das pernas de Bot, imobilizando-a completamente.

**Nubobot: **Argh! Então você tinha mais um truque na manga, mas eu já desconfiava! Ainda posso mover meus braços e acabar com você.

**Joker: **Você não vai conseguir isso, pelo menos não tão cedo.

O soldado retira uma _dama de paus _e a sela em seu braço esquerdo, ele soca o chão com toda a força que tinha e vários bambus começam a sair das paredes, todos em direção de Nubobot! O mesmo começa a desviar, mas estava com sérias dificuldades, já que os bambus estavam sendo atirados por todos os cantos.

_Nubobot: É melhor eu acabar com isso... Logo!  
Joker: Argh, aqueles malditos tiros, como conseguiram acabar comigo tão rápido?! É bom eu usar a melhor das estratégias._

**Nubobot: **Já entendi seu desespero.

**Joker: **Ainda tenho várias cartas no bolso e você está com danos sérios, não acha isso preocupante?

**Nubobot: **Pare com esse blefe ridículo, você já usou suas cartas mais poderosas e não tem energia suficiente para usar outras, nem com um _Royal Straight Flush_ você me deteria agora.

_Nubobot: Eu acho._

Nubobot diz isso ainda desviando dos bambus. Estressado, o robô pega a sua foice para começar a bloquear os golpes e prosseguir. Joker não estava nada bem: seu peito ainda sangrava muito, e ele ainda estava com dificuldades de se mover. Nubobot tinha razão, ele não tinha energia suficiente para fazer qualquer movimento arriscado. Bot estava cada vez mais próximo da raposa machucada, e por mais que fosse um pouco arrastado para trás por causa dos bambus, continuava firme e com mais vontade do que nunca de fincar a foice em alguém.

**Nubobot: **Acho que é o fim do seu jogo de Pôquer...

**Joker: **_Royal Straight Flush_.

**Nubobot: **Eu não disse que essa merda não funcionaria?!

Mesmo com pouquíssima força, Joker retira um _dez de paus_, _valete de paus_, _rainha de paus_, _rei de paus _e _Às de paus_ de seu bolso. Era tanto esforço para tirar míseras cartas do bolso que ele parecia estar morrendo, mas ele tenta disfarçar e mostrar que tinha energia suficiente.

**Nubobot: **Essa ridícula tentativa de demonstrar força está me entediando.

**Joker: **Te levarei comigo!  
**Nubobot: **Como consegue ser tão idiota? Não vê que está apenas me fazendo rir com essa conversa?

**Joker: **E também engolirá essas palavras...

Enquanto isso, Cross e Sparky estavam se preparando para a tal _Race_. O Hardbeetle estava fazendo um rápido alongamento enquanto o guepardo continuava parado, tirando sarro da cara do seu oponente.

_Sparky: Vou zoar um pouco com a cara do maluco._

_Cross: Ele é estranho, mas acho que posso ganhar dele._

**Sparky: **Vai logo mermão, o bagulho não tá fácil, estou com pressa, sacou?

**Cross: **Por favor, já estou acabando, mas que pressa!

Cross já estava ficando irritado com a conversa do guepardo. Além de falar como mano, ele só sabia encher o saco! Era realmente irritante. Sparky também achava o garoto irritante, além de lerdo ainda reclamava do jeito que ele falava.

O guepardo não tinha mais paciência, estava prestes a correr se Cross não se aprontasse logo. Finalmente, o hardbeetle acaba o seu alongamento e fica em posição de largada.

**Cross: **Ainda quer correr? Você tem tempo de desistir.

**Sparky: **Ih, fecha o buraco da bala maluco! Tu já tá me dando nos nervos, vou ganhar de você brincando com a sua cara, entendeu?!

**Cross: **Não fica irritado, isso é coisa de quem conversa com você. Então, está pronto para começar?

**Sparky: **Começar e acabar, a corrida toda vai ser uma pancada só!

**Cross: **Você é metido demais, vou te provar que foi feito só para comer poeira...

O guepardo pega umas três bombinhas em seu bolso e fica em posição de largada, como Cross. o garoto estava um pouco nervoso por se tratar de um Policial de Elite, mas será que ele era realmente bom? Era uma coisa que precisava descobrir. Sparky taca as três bombinhas atrás dele para não atrapalhar ninguém, e ao estourar, o felino solta um grito abafado:

**Sparky: **Fogo!

_Agradecimentos especiais à Natizilda/Foxy pela correção em alguns trechos. P_


	28. Corrida de Elite

**Capítulo 028 – Corrida de Elite**

Enquanto isso, Cross e Sparky estavam se preparando para a tal _Race_, o Hardbeetle estava fazendo um rápido alongamento enquanto o guepardo continuava parado, tirando sarro da cara do seu oponente.

_Sparky: Vou zoar um pouco com a cara do maluco._

_Cross: Ele é estranho, mas acho que posso ganhar dele._

**Sparky: **Vai logo mermão, o bagulho não tá fácil, estou com pressa, sacou?

**Cross: **Por favor, já estou acabando, mas que pressa!

Cross já estava ficando irritado com a conversa do guepardo, além de falar como mano, ele só sabia encher o saco! Era realmente irritante, Sparky também achava o garoto irritante, além de lerdo ainda reclamava do jeito que ele falava.

O guepardo não tinha mais paciência, ele ia começar a correr se Cross não se arrumasse logo. O Hardbeetle finalmente acaba o seu alongamento e fica em posição de largada.

**Cross: **Ainda quer correr? Você tem tempo de desistir.

**Sparky: **Ih, fecha o buraco da bala maluco! Tu já tá me dando nos nervos, vou ganhar de você brincando com a sua cara, entendeu?!

**Cross: **Não fica irritado, isso é coisa de quem conversa com você. Então, está pronto para começar?

**Sparky: **Começar e acabar, a corrida toda vai ser uma pancada só!

**Cross: **Você é metido demais, vou te provar que foi feito só para comer poeira...

O guepardo pega umas três bombinhas em seu bolso e fica em posição de largada, como Cross, o mesmo estava um pouco nervoso por se tratar de um Policial de Elite, mas será que ele era realmente bom? Era uma coisa que ele devia descobrir. Sparky taca as três bombinhas atrás dele para não atrapalhar ninguém, ao estourar, o guepardo solta o grito:

**Sparky: **Fogo!

Cross sai na maciota, um pouco na frente de Sparky, esse estava usando seus patins de olhos fechados sem se preocupar com nada. O Hardbeetle fica com um pouco de raiva do fato do seu oponente estar apenas brincando com a sua cara, mas continua correndo, acelerando cada vez mais.

_Sparky: Ele já deve estar alcançando a velocidade de 50km/h enquanto eu estou em 30km/h, vamos ver até onde ele pode ir._

Um tempo depois, Sparky estava só um pouco mais rápido enquanto Cross havia aumentado sua velocidade média consideravelmente, o guepardo estava realmente muito atrás do Hardbeetle, Cross não estava nem no ponto de vista de Sparky naquela situação.

**Cross: **Heh, despistei?

**Sparky: **Ei! Tu é realmente bom mano! Só que eu também sei correr, tá ligado?!

Sparky também aumenta consideravelmente sua velocidade e fica muito mais perto de Cross, voltando a enxergá-lo mesmo com a visão toda embaçada, a velocidade era muito alta.

**Cross: **Argh, ele também é muito rápido, mas vamos acelerar ainda mais!

**Sparky: **Vamos lá mermão, não ia me fazer comer poeira?!

Cross acelera ainda mais, chegando à velocidade permitida para um carro na estrada, ele estava extremamente veloz de modo que arrancaria qualquer árvore em seu caminho com uma chifrada (sentindo uma longa dor de cabeça em seguida).

_Sparky: Ele, ele chegou mesmo a 100km/h?! Incrível, esse moleque é dos meus! Agora, não quero perder essa corrida por nada nesse mundo._

Sparky estava com aproximadamente três quartos da velocidade média atual de Cross, o que estava criando uma longa distância entre os dois "competidores". O guepardo começou a correr para valer e alcançava o Hardbeetle, mas tudo que ele conseguia era se aproximar da velocidade média de Cross, enquanto o mesmo estava quilômetros de distância.

**Cross: **Acho que venci, é impossível alguém conseguir me passar tão rapidamente sem um automóvel...

**Sparky: **Espere por mim, Hardbeetle comédia!

Cross estava cada vez mais confiante da vitória, não conseguia mais aumentar sua velocidade média pois estava no seu limite, a velocidade era surpreendente! Sparky ainda continuava acelerando, mas também não aumentava a velocidade pois estava no seu "limite".

**Sparky: **Nunca imaginei que fosse fazer isso um dia...

Sparky pula bem alto, enquanto estava no ar ele tirava seus patins, mas, para que tirar os patins se aparentemente eram eles que o deixavam veloz? Erro cruel, ao chegar ao chão novamente, ele voltou a correr chegando à velocidade do Cross em segundos.

**Sparky: **Mas se preciso fazer... Heheheheh!  
Enquanto isso, na casinha da floresta, Joker havia juntado suas cinco cartas (_dez de ouros, valete de ouros, rainha de ouros, rei de ouros e Às de ouros_) e selado-as no chão. Nubobot sente o chão tremer um pouco e decide se preparar para caso venha algum ataque do lugar mais suspeito... O lugar onde estavam seus pés.

_Joker: Essa é a última estratégia, se não der certo... Bem, tudo estará nas mãos dos outros membros!_

_Nubobot: De onde será que esse incompetente atacará?! Tenho que ficar de olho em qualquer movimento do ambiente, esse ataque é provavelmente o final._

**Joker: **Game Over, eu não perco, pelo menos não sozinho.

**Nubobot: **Tentar apavorar-me desse jeito ridículo não vai adiantar.

**Joker: **Apenas faça o que achar melhor, aliás, o que com certeza será o pior.

Os olhos de Nubobot ficam esbugalhados ao máximo, apesar de tudo ele estava calmo e não parecia diferente em nada de sua personalidade, um _1st _aparece em cima de um de seus olhos.

_Nubobot: Vamos agir apenas com reflexos, observar não vai me ajudar em nada._

O bolo de cartas finalmente começa a brilhar, eles começam a ser sugados pelo chão e rapidamente vários símbolos de três pontas começam a se formar nele, Nubobot consegue captar todos. Para sua infelicidade, eles apareceram em **todos **os lugares da casa menos onde Joker estava, o que o deixa preocupado e o faz analisar o caso com emergência, ele tenta ir para o lugar onde o último símbolo havia se formado.

**Nubobot: **Será que...

**Joker: **Isso não vai adiantar, foi apenas mais um de meus _blefes_.

**Nubobot: **Hmpf! Então vou ser obrigado a agir para valer.

E realmente era um blefe, várias chamas começam a acender no local de acordo com os símbolos, mas elas apareciam em ordem aleatória! Nubobot suspeitava que fosse acontecer algo com eles em seqüência, mas não foi o que aconteceu, o que o deixa um pouco chocado apesar dele conseguir superar a fração de medo que estava sentindo em questão de um segundo.

Nubobot não estava agindo muito bem ao olhar para as chamas, já que o objetivo de abrir o _Primeiro Soul Gate _era aumentar a percepção pela audição.

**Nubobot: **Caramba, realmente você me enganou muito bem, mas eu não vou perder assim!

**Joker: **Vai sim! Eu disse que ia te levar de qualquer jeito!

**Nubobot: **...Maldito.

As chamas começam a ir para o lado de Bot, fazendo-o sentir o barulho e tentar escapar para um lado, mas logo em seguida esse lado é bloqueado por outra chama e o obriga parar e tentar passar pela frente, ele consegue mas é bloqueado em seguida por mais chamas.

**Joker: **You don't have continues, baby...

**Nubobot: **Preciso de uma estratégia urgentemente, preciso de uma estratégia!

Nubobot lembra-se de quando usou o Data Reaper para defender-se do ácido de Growth, usando-o logo em seguida para **copiar seu DNA **fazendo com que as teias o reconhecessem e o livrassem. Ele resolve mudar para ficar igual a aranha vermelha e dá um pulo extremamente alto, fazendo com que ele batesse sua cabeça no teto, então ele bota imediatamente seus seis braços lá para grudar e escapar das chamas.

_Nubobot: Não vou agüentar por muito tempo, não sou acostumado a fazer isso como o próprio, é melhor eu adquirir outra estratégia rapidamente._

**Joker: **O quê?! **Como você conseguiu**...?!

**Nubobot: **Já disse que não explico minhas estratégias, você provavelmente viu minha luta contra o Dr. Aranha e sabe disso.

**Joker: **Já estou compreendendo, mas, é tarde demais para isso!

Nubobot também não conseguia se manter por muito tempo no teto e provavelmente cairia no meio das chamas, que já envolviam toda a casa. Ele começa a se mover no teto em sentido ao Joker.

_Joker: Game Over, finalmente perdi um jogo..._

_Nubobot: Só agüentarei por mais três segundos!_

O robô acelera ainda mais, mas não consegue chegar acima de Joker a tempo e cai do teto por perto, provavelmente nas chamas.

Enquanto isso, Cross e Sparky estavam na corrida, o Hardbeetle continuava vencendo mas aquilo estava obviamente inseguro, seu oponente estava em aproximadamente o dobro de sua velocidade média! E o pior, ele não conseguia aumentar por ser seu limite, enquanto Sparky continuava aumentando sua velocidade cada vez mais rapidamente, não era besteira dizer que aquela criatura estava a aproximadamente _220km/h_.

**Sparky: **Ei cara, eu estou te vendo!!!

**Cross: **O que está acontecendo aqui?!

Sparky ultrapassa Cross fazendo-o sentir apenas o vento... E o cuspe que o guepardo joga bem na sua cara, sinal de humilhação para ele.

_Cross: Mas, ele é rápido demais! Como será que consegue correr desse jeito?!_


	29. Aperto de Mãos

**Capítulo 029 – Aperto de Mãos**

Enquanto isso, Cross e Sparky estavam na corrida, o Hardbeetle continuava vencendo mas aquilo estava obviamente inseguro, seu oponente estava em aproximadamente o dobro de sua velocidade média! E o pior, ele não conseguia aumentar por ser seu limite, enquanto Sparky continuava aumentando sua velocidade cada vez mais rapidamente, não era besteira dizer que aquela criatura estava a aproximadamente_220km/h_.  
**Sparky: **Ei cara, eu estou te vendo!!!  
**Cross:** O que está acontecendo aqui?!  
Sparky ultrapassa Cross fazendo-o sentir apenas o vento... E o cuspe que o guepardo joga bem na sua cara, sinal de humilhação para ele.  
_Cross: Mas, ele é rápido demais! Como será que consegue correr desse jeito?!_  
**Sparky: **Se f(...) maluco! A treta é louca demais pra tu agüentar o baque!  
_**Curse:**__ Você precisava apanhar para aprender, desafiar os outros não é bom, espere-os desafiá-lo.  
**Cross:**__ Por que não me disse que ele era tão veloz?!  
**Curse:**__ Como eu disse, você precisava apanhar para aprender, agora você terá que pagar a dívida e eu não farei nada.  
**Cross:**__ Mas, por que você é tão irritante?! Às vezes, eu penso que você está virando um inútil!  
**Curse: **__Pense como quiser._  
Cross estava muito desanimado enquanto desacelerava, Sparky provavelmente já estava no lugar combinado como _End Race_ e ele ainda estava apenas perto, tinha perdido tudo no final, estava cansado e ainda tinha de acabar a tal luta.  
Já Sparky, continuava indiferente, havia vencido de qualquer jeito e ainda estava cheio de energia para começar uma nova corrida, apesar de que não precisava já que tinha de acabar a luta.  
_Cross: Não vou fugir, era uma promessa.  
Sparky: Ele não vai fugir, garotinhos não quebram promessas._  
**Sparky:** Ei seu lerdo, quero lutar logo!  
Sparky estava muito impaciente, tão impaciente que decide voltar e procurar pelo garoto, o achando em apenas três segundos.  
**Sparky:** Comi poeira, hã?  
**Cross:** Você é incrível cara, é uma pena ter você como inimigo.  
**Sparky: **Pelo menos admite. Agora é tarde demais, ou se rende ou luta!  
**Cross:** Escolho a segunda opção por não ter como tentar a primeira.  
**Sparky:** Dá na mesma!  
Sparky dá dois pulos para trás para manter um pouco de distância dos ataques físicos de seu cansado oponente, ele estava muito mais ágil pelo fato de não estar mais usando seus patins, Cross estava desanimado mas ainda atento à qualquer movimento ofensivo do guepardo.  
Alguns segundos de silêncio e Sparky resolve atacar seu oponente com uma investida, tédio estava o consumindo completamente, Cross desvia para o lado e rapidamente gira sua cabeça para que o chifre acertasse seu oponente mas não consegue.  
**Cross:** Argh, não estou agüentando, posso cair a qualquer momento.  
_Curse: Tem mais alguém aqui, será que o momento é esse?! Não, vou esperar mais._  
**Sparky: **Não sei como esse povo pode ser tão preguiçoso...  
Sparky se apóia na árvore em sua frente e tenta acertar Cross mais uma vez, o guepardo consegue pegá-lo com uma das mãos pelo pescoço e o joga contra o chão. O Hardbeetle estava com dificuldades de respiração, tanto pelo cansaço quanto pelo fato de Sparky estar apertando seu pescoço enquanto ele estava imobilizado no chão.  
_Curse: Talvez eu tenha exagerado, Cross está sofrendo sérios danos, talvez seja a hora de..._  
**Sparky:** E aí cara, se rende ou vira chumbo.  
**Cross:** Prefiro a segunda opção...  
**Sparky:** Tu teve suas chances, agora, perdeu playboy!  
Sparky começa a apertar o pescoço do garoto, ele tenta retirar as mãos do guepardo de lá mas não conseguia pois estava sem força alguma. Aos poucos parte de seu rosto estava se deformando: Um de seus olhos começava a brilhar, seu chifre aumentava seu tamanho de forma incrível fazendo-o deixar de ser parecido com um machado de duas lâminas para ficar idêntico a um deles! Dois de seus cascos pequenos são absorvidos pelos maiores, logo após isso, mais dois cascos grandes são formados na região traseira do garoto.  
Sparky assistia aquela cena com um pouco de medo do que estava acontecendo, pior, do que iria acontecer dali para frente. Cross fecha os seus olhos e começa a se mover misteriosamente, algo realmente estranho acontecia.  
**Sparky:** Mano do céu! O que é que você fumou?!  
_**Cross:**__ Curse, você está...  
**Curse:**__ É o meu turno agora, colega.  
**Cross:**__ Só posso te desejar boa sorte... E que tome cuidado para não exagerar._  
Cross, ou melhor, Curse finalmente abre seus olhos e se revela: Olhos brancos, sorriso maléfico no rosto e uma coisa curiosa que acontecera nos cascos de Cross, as cruzes negras em seus cascos haviam sido substituídas por linhas grossas sinuosas, além do chifre que estava bem maior.  
**Sparky: **Sorrindo para morrer?! Tu é um pirralho estranho!  
**Curse:** É uma pena que enquanto os dois bispos cercavam meu rei, minha rainha e dois peões chegavam ao fim do tabuleiro para acabar com seu jogo.  
**Sparky: **Aí filho, eu não sei jogar Damas não, não confunde minha mente!  
**Curse:** Como você é inútil...  
Depois de algumas palavras de Curse, deu para perceber que sua voz comparada com a de Cross, era muito mais grossa e tinha um tom meio apavorante, pelo menos para o guepardo.  
**Sparky: **Cara, tu está ficando assustador, deixa eu acabar logo com...  
**Curse:** Não se suicide, deixe que a sua morte fique ao meu custo.  
Curse bota suas duas mãos sobre as mãos de Sparky, que estavam em segurando seu pescoço. Após isso ele aperta um pouco suas de modo em que destruísse completamente as do guepardo, isso aos poucos realmente vai acontecendo. Sparky não fica muito preocupado até sentir uma imensa dor naquela região, desesperado, ele solta um grito que atravessa toda a floresta, mas era tarde demais: Suas mãos estavam perdidas.  
**Sparky: **Maldito! O que, o que você, o que você fez?!  
**Curse:** Heh, fiz suas mãos sentirem o que seu corpo sentirá daqui a pouco.  
**Sparky: **Isso quer dizer que... Não! Isso não pode acontecer!  
Sparky rapidamente retira seus braços de perto do hardbeetle, com muito medo, e depois sai correndo em uma grande velocidade do oponente para evitar sua morte. Isso não adiantaria tanto, Curse queria vê-lo no chão e faria qualquer coisa para isso. O guepardo tem uma surpresa quando chega a certo local da floresta, ele tromba com um Curse, depois ele nota que mais dois estavam se aproximando dele, pelos lados.  
**Curse (Frente): **Olha só o que eu achei.  
**Curse (Direita): **Não tem como escapar de mim, acabou para você, torça para que eu te mate sem torturas.  
Enquanto isso, na casa da floresta em chamas, Nubobot finalmente havia se desprendido do teto por causa da falta de resistência física em quatro de seus seis braços, o que faz Joker pensar que estava salvo.  
Mas algo estranho muda esse pensamento da raposa negra: Nubobot estava voando em sua forma original com a ajuda de uma turbina em suas costas, um pouco acima das chamas, em direção a onde Joker estava.  
**Nubobot:** Caramba, mas você sabe como encher o saco, hein? Por um segundo, achei que realmente não teria chances, mas depois percebi que estava com os cálculos errados.  
**Joker:** Argh, é incrível como você tem uma carta na manga para tudo... Você é o cara.  
**Nubobot: **Eu não sei se ainda tenho paciência, mas por precaução, não me incomode pois você acabará com os restos dela.  
**Joker:** Por favor, sou digno de um aperto de mãos?  
_Nubobot: Mas afinal, o que esse cara quer?_  
**Nubobot: **Ok, faça como quiser.  
Nubobot estende sua mão para o tal aperto, com a metralhadora preparada para o caso de ser algum truque. Joker dá um sorriso e também estende sua mão, apertando a de Nubobot logo em seguida.  
**Joker:** Eu disse que ia virar esse jogo!!!  
Joker aperta um pouco mais forte, é possível ver uma corrente de energia elétrica passando pelo braço de Nubobot, provavelmente ele estaria tentando dar um choque no robô, só que ele tem mais uma surpresa: Ele simplesmente não se move, dando a idéia de que o choque não funcionou, mas o plano era outro.  
**Nubobot: **Idiota, eu pensei nessa possibilidade...  
A corrente de energia elétrica volta com o triplo da força que estava, fazendo com que Joker desmaiasse com aquele choque extremamente poderoso, também havia a chance da raposa morrer, mas não era o principal objetivo.  
**Nubobot:** Caramba, devia ter esperado mais um pouco, para que ele me contasse onde estou e onde o Cross está.  
Nubobot também tem a sua surpresa, de repente o chão da casa começa a tremer com grande intensidade, depois ele começa a se desfazer aos poucos do lado direito para o esquerdo. Era impossível de escapar daquilo, pois a casa estava protegida o suficiente para que Bot não pudesse fazer nada contra ela e não havia saída secreta alguma no local, o jeito era se preparar e torcer para que a queda não fosse muito forte.  
_Nubobot: Afinal, eu já entrei na base deles?! Onde estou?!_


	30. Território Inimigo

**Capítulo 30 – Território Inimigo  
**

Nubobot estende sua mão para o tal aperto, com a metralhadora preparada para o caso de ser algum truque. Joker dá um sorriso e também estende sua mão, apertando a de Nubobot logo em seguida.

-Eu disse que ia virar esse jogo!!! – Grita Joker, apertando a mão do robô com um pouco mais de força.

Era possível ver uma corrente de energia elétrica passando pelo braço de Nubobot, provavelmente ele estaria tentando dar um choque no robô. Só que ele tem mais uma surpresa: Ele simplesmente não se move, dando a idéia de que o choque não funcionou, mas o plano era outro.

- Idiota, eu pensei nessa possibilidade... – Nubobot solta um sorriso maléfico e também força um pouco sua mão.

A corrente de energia elétrica volta com o triplo da força que estava, fazendo com que Joker desmaiasse. Era uma descarga extremamente poderosa, tanto que também havia a chance da raposa morrer, apesar de não ser o principal objetivo.

**-**Caramba, devia ter esperado mais um pouco, para que ele me contasse onde estou e onde o Cross está.

Nubobot também tem a sua surpresa, de repente o chão da casa começa a tremer com grande intensidade, depois ele começa a se desfazer aos poucos do lado direito para o esquerdo. Era impossível de escapar daquilo, pois a casa estava protegida o suficiente para que o robô não pudesse fazer nada contra ela. Também não havia saída secreta alguma no local, o jeito era se preparar e torcer para que a queda não fosse muito forte.

-Afinal, eu já entrei na base deles?! Onde estou?!

* * *

Nubobot estava sendo observado por três criaturas estranhas, duas eram proporcionalmente iguais e a outra era muito maior que seus colegas, mais ou menos o triplo dos seus tamanhos. 

-Está na hora, meus queridos. – Diz o maior dos três, com uma voz extremamente grossa e, aparentemente, de comando também.

- Eu já não agüentava mais, mas, por que tenho de ficar com um corpo que não tem sangue? – Reclama um dos dois menores, aliás, uma, era provável que fosse uma mulher pela voz fina.

- Por favor, Toxan-chan. Não complique mais as coisas para nós, como vice-líderes da Elite, temos de combater os inimigos que nossos inferiores não conseguiram derrotar. – Diz o seu colega de equipe e de tamanho, com uma das mãos no bolso, provavelmente segurando algo importante para o futuro.

- Perdoe-me, Double-oniisan, é que eu estou morrendo de sede e preciso de algo melhor para mim...

- Sem problemas, mas ainda temos tempo, você ainda tem aquelas quatro onças vivas para devorar se quiser.

- Nossa! Eu estava com tanta vontade de conquistar um novo corpo que tinha me esquecido dos antigos, obrigada por me lembrar, maninho. – Toxan fica muito mais feliz lembrando daquilo, afinal, ela não corria risco de passar mais minutos sem ter contato com seu item favorito... O sangue.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Sparky estava totalmente encrencado: Não podia usar suas mãos com três clones do Curse. Antes ele podia escapar por estar contra um, mas agora ele estava cercado, sem poder atacar e provavelmente não sairia daquela luta com vida, era desesperante para qualquer um ser que tivesse alguma consciência. 

- Tu, tu vai mesmo me transformar em presunto?! – Diz ele, com esperança de uma boa resposta.

- Na verdade, não sei se te matarei ou se te torturarei o tempo suficiente para deslocar a sua alma de seu corpo. – Diz o Curse que estava em sua frente, que faz seu chifre em forma de machado de duas lâminas crescer em média de um metro para arrancá-lo de sua testa e usá-lo em combate.

Todos os outros Curses também fazem isso, preparando-se para atacar o pobre guepardo do jeito mais cruel e doloroso possível, eles estavam com uma cara extremamente psicopata, para assustar qualquer um. Sparky já não tinha mais como escapar e como esconder seu grande medo pelo seu inimigo, ele preferia morrer logo a sentir aquele medo horrível.

- Era, era apenas minha missão! Por favor, deixa eu vazar! – Diz Sparky, sabendo que era a última esperança.

- Complete sua missão agora, seu idiota! Missões foram feitas para se arriscar, lutar até a morte. Você lutou muito, agora chegou a hora da "morte". – Responde o Curse que o cercava pelo lado direito, olhando-o atentamente.

- Não, eu não vou torrar! Sempre tem um jeito!

Sparky tenta sair correndo por trás, já que não havia ninguém naquele lado. Ele estava sentindo o pior medo de toda sua vida. Os Curses não correram atrás dele, eles apenas debochavam do medo de seu inimigo... Mas era possível que eles estivessem rindo por causa de outra coisa.

E realmente estavam! Quando Sparky corria dos três Curses, aparece um novo correndo em sua frente que finca seu machado no ombro direito do guepardo, - uma demonstração de muita habilidade já que ambos estavam correndo a velocidades superiores à 100km/h. Era o fim da linha para Sparky: Com uma terrível dor nos ombros, ele cai de joelhos no chão com sérias dificuldades para respirar, sérias mesmo, nem com os som dos gritos era possível evitar o som da força usada no nariz para sua respiração.

- Felizmente eu sou um bom ator, matar não é para mim, você tem sorte de não ter encontrado o N-105 em seu caminho... Ou pelo menos de não tê-lo encontrado como ele era três meses atrás.

Ao dizer isso, todos os outros Curses são desfragmentados com a ajuda do vento, aquele que tinha acertado Sparky era realmente o verdadeiro. Ele dá um rápido sorriso vitorioso e se retira do local, deixando o corpo do guepardo ali mesmo, do jeito que estava.

* * *

Nubobot finalmente havia pousado: O lugar era tão escuro que nem seus olhos podiam enxergar algo naquilo, não era possível ver nem um dos lados da parede onde ele estava, ele continuava andando para frente sem noção de onde e quando chegaria em algum lugar para se localizar. 

- Mas que raios, esse lugar é extremamente suspeito para um ataque, tenho que tomar o máximo de cuidado possível, talvez seja hora de usar os olhos lunares para tentar clarear o ambiente.

Os olhos do robô começam a brilhar fortemente, após isso, uma luz começa a sair deles deixando-os parecidos lanternas. Mesmo assim não era possível enxergar muito, parecia um túnel sem fim, não havia parede em nenhum dos quatro lados! Aquilo deixa Nubobot um pouco nervoso, mas afinal, que lugar estranho era aquele?! Era uma curiosa pergunta.

- Achei! – diz o robô ao ver uma parede e uma porta de metal: Parecia meio enferrujada, com várias manchas de sangue sobre ela e com o trinco arrancado. – O único jeito é derrubar a força.

Nubobot pega seu canhão e começa a concentrar energia no seu centro, aos poucos todo aquele buraco começava a brilhar. Alguns segundos e tudo estava pronto, o robô dispara toda aquela energia concentrada contra a porta com o objetivo de derrubá-la, ouve-se um grande barulho do choque daquele raio com a porta enferrujada. A luz do impacto deixa Nubobot um pouco cego, mas ele não se importa: Percebe que a porta havia sido atirada a metros de distância e decide continuar seu caminho enquanto recuperava sua visão automaticamente.

- Merda, o que será que tinha naquela porta que eu não consegui detectar e, o principal, que provocou aquilo?!

Atrás daquela porta havia uma outra passagem escura, era impossível enxergar algo com aquela visãozinha que ele tinha no momento. Mas ele continua, ficar parado com certeza não era a melhor solução naquele lugar.  
Curse estava um pouco perdido naquela floresta mas sentia que estava indo para um caminho incomum, ele continuava andando lentamente pelo local até que decide parar por um tempo.

- É, acho que já é hora de deixar o corpo de Cross descansar, se continuar andando ele vai acabar acordando doente e... – Curse interrompe sua própria fala com um explícito medo e alguns segundos depois, ele encosta-se à árvore e fecha seus olhos, provavelmente com o objetivo de dormir.

- Só acordará amanhã, e eu provavelmente só poderei possuí-lo um tempo depois. – Ao dizer isso, o corpo de Cross começa a voltar ao normal: Seu chifre diminui considerávelmente e dois de seus quatro cascos grandes voltam a ser pequenos. O garoto estava em sono pesado pelo que parecia e Curse também não estava acordado, o que pode dizer vulnerabilidade.

* * *

As três criaturas continuavam observando os movimentos de Nubobot, apesar dele não estar enxergando nada, o trio conseguia ver tudo por um telão iluminado. Toxan estava com um corpo balançando e rugindo do seu lado: Era provavelmente uma das onças vivas, ela estava com o braço da vespa fincado em seu coração, **muito**sangue saia daquele lugar onde estava o braço. 

- Acho que já estou pronta para começar.

Ao ver que o coração da onça havia parado de bater por um tempo, ela retira seu braço, que se revela ser um ferrão gigante com sangue espalhado por todos os lados. A maior das criaturas estava discutindo com o macho menor, falando da própria Toxan, baixinho para que ela não escutasse e ficasse louca de raiva.

- Double, tenho que lhe dizer isso, a sua irmã anda estranha demais, até acho que...

- Ela sempre foi assim, é que no começo ela disfarça para não causar polêmica! – Diz Double, bravo, interrompendo a fala de seu chefe. – Desde que a conheço, o que quer dizer desde os seus cinco anos, quando ela foi adotada, ela já devorava o sangue dos animais de seu tamanho, talvez tenha sido uma doença ou algo do gênero.

- Eu defino isso como um vício, isso pode nos ajudar... Mas também pode nos atrapalhar, no final ela pode se recusar a atacar o N-105 por ele não ter sangue, entende agora?

- Sim, mas eu consigo levá-la na conversa. Mas, mudando de assunto, não temos o besourinho que seria usado como isca para destruir o robô, sobrou algum soldado para fazer o trabalho sujo?

- Só sobrou a Asteroid, e, não acho que ela dê conta do recado, vendo o poder que tem aquele maldito irmão dele. – O maior aumenta o tom de voz para que Toxan também escutasse.

Escutando isso, ela para de mexer com a tal criatura e vai para o lado dos dois. A sua boca estava bem mais vermelha que o comum, sua roupa estava com várias manchas dessa mesma cor.

- Bem queridos, acho que a Asteroid tem uma chance sim, Double, lembre-se de que o tal Curse não consegue possuir o corpo de alguém em menos de dez horas novamente, pelo menos de acordo com o Diário dos Insetos. – Diz Toxan, que estava com cara de quem desconfiava do plano por motivos de sorte mesmo, já que eles não tinham nenhuma.

- Puts, como fui esquecer-me disso?! – Diz Double, um pouco surpreso, mais pelo fato de ter esquecido do que pela teoria. Menos de três segundos depois, ele já responde algo, tinha um plano muito bem-estruturado em mãos – Realmente, o tal Curse só possuirá o corpo do garoto em mais de dez horas. O que quer dizer que a Asteroid pode muito bem lidar com ele com um golpe por trás, visando desmontar a defesa do garoto porque ataque ele não tem nenhum.

- Resumindo... Chamaremos a morcega aqui para conversar um pouco, vamos logo com isso, o tempo não nos espera! – Diz o maior, logo após isso, ele aperta um certo botão e um microfone surge em sua frente. – Asteroid, vá para a Área D e traga o intruso.

Uma voz feminina sai das caixas de som, ela tinha um tom um pouco mais sensual que o comum, algo que realmente chamava a atenção de qualquer um.

- Área D? Mas, tão perto da base? Afinal, vocês estão perdendo um pouco a utilidade? – Diz a morcega, um pouco entediada.

- Peraí, estamos falando para você fazer algo e não para você nos dar opiniões sobre nossa atuação! Além de que tudo faz parte de um plano, portanto, cale sua boca e obedeça! – Responde a grande criatura. Era cada vez mais fácil de identificar que era uma tartaruga, uma carapuça gigante estava aparecendo após ele ser atingido pelo reflexo do telão.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe por ter me intrometido, é que bateu a dúvida... Mas tudo bem, Área D, mais especificamente em que lugar dela?

- Pedido de desculpas aceito, e sobre o lugar da Área D... Exatamente no caminho para a B, seguindo a trilha de árvores marcadas pela mesma letra.

- Ah, obrigada pela informação chefinho, e, me desculpe novamente pelos problemas. – Depois dessa fala, não era possível escutar mais nada, o som havia sido cortado pela garota.

- Você esqueceu de avisar sobre o plano, Shellster-hakase... – Diz Double com sua voz grossa e misteriosa, adicionando alguns itens em seguida. – Primeiramente, o já citado de tentar derrubá-lo por trás. Segundo, trazê-lo **vivo**para cá, análises no corpo dele pode ser muito útil no futuro. Terceiro, iluminar todo o local onde Nubobot está, mostrando o garoto preso em seguida.

- Sinceramente Double-oniisan, não acho que o corpo do filhote seja bom para examinar, só se esperarmos ele chegar aos dezoito...

- Peraí, também temos de considerar se a Asteroid não conseguir, o que tem poucas chances de acontecer, porém poucas não são nenhuma.

Double reúne Toxan e Shellster em forma de roda, ele começa a cochichar algo no ouvido dos dois colegas enquanto eles escutavam atentamente ao que era dito, provavelmente um plano importante ou algo do gênero.

* * *

Nubobot continuava andando pela sala estranha com o objetivo de encontrar uma saída, mas estava cada vez mais difícil, não era possível enxergar nada nem com o farol dos olhos aceso, tudo que ele podia fazer era se apoiar na parede e seguir reto. 

- Mas que merda, esse lugar está estressante demais, parece até que não tem fim... E se realmente não tiver? Não, isso é impossível. Mas, será que existe algo realmente impossível? – Diz ele, com tanta raiva que estava questionando sua própria lógica. – Está cada vez mais difícil. Pelo jeito, tentar quebrar as paredes é perda de tempo, tentar fugir por cima é falta de inteligência... O que poderei fazer?! – Ao pensar mais um pouco, Nubobot consegue decifrar o local e descobre onde realmente estava. – Ei você, você mesmo que está me espionando, quero a saída dessa porra de prisão!!! Já estou cheio! Até quando vão me manter preso aqui?!

Apesar dos gritos, o robô não tem sequer um sinal do que suspeitava. A idéia era descobrir onde estava indo a corrente de energia elétrica detectada pelo próprio na parede, aquilo não era nada bom, só mostrava que os inimigos eram mais inteligentes do que ele imaginava e também já o conheciam.

- Caramba, só podem estar brincando comigo, será que... Não, eles ainda podem estar me observando. Não tem problema! Eles já sabem que meu plano é usar a luz das câmeras para prosseguir!!!

* * *

O escândalo do robô incomodava cada vez mais Double, Toxan e Shellster, aliás, depois daquela representação do ridículo, a fêmea estava até pensando em usar a luz da câmera só para brincar com ele. 

- Shellster-hakase, deixa eu acionar a luz da câmera? Deixa? - Diz ela, empolgada com a brincadeira.

- Toxan-chan, isso pode ser uma... - Era tarde demais, Double não havia avisado a tempo e ela havia acionado a luz da câmera. - Merda! Isso pode ser uma armadilha do robô, entende?!

- Como assim armadilha?! É impossível chegar até nós seguindo luzes de câmeras! - Diz ela estranhando o seu colega, ela não conseguia entender o que se passava no momento.

- É simples, aquilo foi feito para pensarmos que ele estava seguindo aquela teoria, enquanto ele estava tentando encontrar a energia elétrica na parede para seguí-la. E agora com essa palhaçada, ele conseguiu, entendeu agora?! - Responde ele, muito estressado com a falta de inteligência de sua colega.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Nubobot desfrutava daquele ato incompetente dos soldados da Elite: Estava com a sua mão aberta e fixada na parede, provavelmente pegando o sinal da energia elétrica para descobrir a saída. 

- Idiotas... Encontrei.


	31. O Grito

**Capítulo 031 – O Grito  
**

- Caramba, só podem estar brincando comigo, será que... Não, eles ainda podem estar me observando. Não tem problema! Eles já sabem que meu plano é usar a luz das câmeras para prosseguir!!!

O escândalo do robô incomodava cada vez mais Double, Toxan e Shellster, aliás, depois daquela representação do ridículo, a fêmea estava até pensando em usar a luz da câmera só para brincar com ele.

- Shellster-hakase, deixa eu acionar a luz da câmera? Deixa? - Diz ela, empolgada com a brincadeira.

- Toxan-chan, isso pode ser uma... - Era tarde demais, Double não havia avisado a tempo e ela havia acionado a luz da câmera. - Merda! Isso pode ser uma armadilha do robô, entende?!

- Como assim armadilha?! É impossível chegar até nós seguindo luzes de câmeras! - Diz ela estranhando o seu colega, ela não conseguia entender o que se passava no momento.

- É simples, aquilo foi feito para pensarmos que ele estava seguindo aquela teoria, quando ele estava tentando encontrar a energia elétrica na parede para seguí-la e agora com essa palhaçada, ele conseguiu, entendeu agora?! - Responde ele, muito estressado com a falta de inteligência de sua colega.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Nubobot desfrutava daquele ato incompetente dos soldados da Elite: estava com a sua mão aberta e fixada na parede, provavelmente pegando o sinal da energia elétrica para descobrir a saída.

- Idiotas... Encontrei.

* * *

Cross estava dormindo sossegado em um local chamado pela Elite de _Área B_, Curse também dormia por estar bem cansado de ter passado bastante tempo no corpo de seu irmão, mas, duas sombras estavam próximas a eles: Uma tinha o formato de um morcego e a outra tinha um formato desconhecido.

- O garotinho deve estar por perto, espero que ele não me dê muito trabalho. - Diz Asteroid, ainda não tão próxima do garoto e indo pela direção errada. - Bem que o Double podia ter me dado a localização correta.

- Onde é que eu fui me meter... Bem, tenho que completar meus objetivos logo. - Diz a outra voz, um pouco mais próxima do Cross do que a de Asteroid, apesar de que a sua dona também parecia estar no caminho errado. Era mais uma voz feminina.

"Impressão minha ou ouvi alguém falar?!" era o que pensava a morcega, que, com sua audição privilegiada pôde escutar algumas palavras. Mas não era ninguém que ela conhecia, o que deixava-a curiosa sobre o tal objetivo da fêmea. - Hihihihi, o que será que uma garota que não participe da Elite poderia estar fazendo aqui? Bem, apesar disso, tenho que cumprir os MEUS objetivos.

As duas continuavam no caminho errado e se distanciavam cada vez mais do garoto, ele ainda dormia confortavelmente, apesar de estar fazendo isso na árvore.

* * *

- Então o caminho é esse? Era tão simples...

Estranhamente, Nubobot não estava se apoiando em nenhuma parede, pelo contrário, parecia que não havia parede nenhuma! Era um pouco difícil de entender o que havia acontecido com aquele lugar, já que agora voltara a ser algo sem paredes.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi, quer dizer que tudo isso era apenas uma prisão automática, que seria desfeita ao desativar o sistema? Tudo bem, mas, e agora? - Pensa ele, era uma dúvida definitivamente importante, poderia definir tudo naquele momento. - Bem, já sei que o caminho é seguir reto, é um começo.

Nubobot continuava andando na mesma direção, dessa vez com a certeza de que estava fazendo certo, porém, algo deixava sua mente ainda mais estressada, talvez uma intuição ou algo do gênero.

Shellster e Double estavam extremamente nervosos com a atitude da vespa, mas não podiam fazer nada pelo fato dela ser extremamente importante para toda a Elite. Double já tramava um novo plano para reverter a situação, enquanto Shellster tentava obter sinais da câmera que havia sido gravemente danificada por Nubobot.

- É isso! Shellster, Toxan, já sei como voltar à vitória! - Grita ele, feliz da vida, provavelmente o plano era dos bons e não falharia com qualquer coisa. - É o seguinte, turma, reunião relâmpago aqui!

Os outros dois chegam perto de Double e os três ficam em forma de círculo outra vez, discutindo o novo plano: pelo que parecia, ele era muito bom, Shellster estava rindo muito e Toxan estava bem aliviada.

- Esse plano é perfeito, Double-oniisan! Quero ver quem conseguirá passar por isso ileso!

- Tenho de concordar com a Toxan, cara, você se superou dessa vez no plano, nem mesmo o Nubobot não vai sofrer danos internos possivelmente irreparáveis com isso.

- Eu sei que o plano é bom, mas, devemos organizar tudo rapidamente antes que ele chegue ao local. - Diz Double já mexendo no computador em sua frente, provavelmente programando algo.

Shellster vai ao lado de Double ajudá-lo com o que ele estava fazendo, enquanto Toxan entra em uma sala muito escura, mesmo assim conseguindo enxergar tudo que estava lá dentro. Alguns segundos depois ela aparece puxando um pequeno cabo azul dessa sala, talvez um cabo de rede pela sua ponta familiar.

- Prontinho, agora, estou com vontade de fazer algo comum, posso me retirar? - Diz ela com uma voz estranha e sombria.

- Claro, te conheço bem e já sei o que você quer fazer. Agora o resto é comigo.

Toxan retira-se do local novamente, dessa vez pela porta atrás deles. Double continuava digitando viciadamente mexendo com algum tipo de linguagem de programação do computador, ele estava com o resto do corpo completamente paralisado: olhos não piscavam, boca não se abria, corpo não balançava. O silêncio da sala também era impressionante, tudo que podia-se ouvir era o barulho do contato dos dedos tocando o teclado com força e o som da respiração de duas criaturas.

* * *

A morcega ainda andava silenciosamente pela floresta procurando o corpo do intruso que tinha ido parar lá, mas ainda estava muito longe de encontrá-lo e tinha uma outra intrusa a caçar, restava saber quem era.

- Um dos dois tem que aparecer, já estou enjoando dessa caça-ao-tesouro que nunca acaba! - Grita ela, porém, com uma voz que ninguém podia escutar a não ser o próprio garoto que estava sendo caçado, era uma habilidade comum entre os morcegos de sua espécie. - Espero que você sinta a minha raiva agora, seu idiota!

Ainda assim nenhum sinal acontece, ela não ouve reações de Cross nem nada do gênero, mas alguns passos da outra criatura ainda a intrigava. Ela não queria atacar, queria deixar essa surpresa para o fim, mas essa outra intrusa ainda irritava muito com seus passos altos. Passa-se mais um tempo e ela consegue captar outra fala da tal garota, pelo que parecia, era algo revelador:

- "Onde esse Cross foi se meter..." hã? Quer dizer que é uma conhecida! E, o sinal está vindo da direção Oeste, bem próxima daqui, xeque-mate!

Asteroid acelera muito seus passos: a partir daquele momento, uma nova luta iria se iniciar em pouquíssimo tempo. Pelo que aparentava, o alvo não havia nem percebido o movimento de algumas árvores em sua direção, ela continua movendo suas pernas e seu focinho lentamente. A morcega estava ganhando muita velocidade, já havia tirado seus pés do chão e estava voando usando suas grandes asas e com os ouvidos atentos para o caso de seu alvo mudar de lugar, o que não era o caso até o atual momento.

- Achei você! - Grita ela atrás da garota que parecia não ter escutado nada até aquela voz irritante sair, praticamente estourando seus ouvidos. - Pelo visto temos dois intrusos aqui e não um, hã?

- Você é a tal morcega Asteroid, eu tenho suas habilidades decoradas, inclusive te usei quando comecei a fazer barulho com os saltos e falar mais alto.

Finalmente a garota se revela, era a gata Lumina que estava realmente a procura de Cross e de Nubobot. Ela rapidamente percebe a investida e dá um salto para o lado, pegando a morcega pelos pêlos da frente e eletrocutando-a com suas luvas.

- És muito precipitada, devia analisar melhor o seu oponente antes de atacá-lo, pessoas assim se dão mal muito cedo.

Ainda agarrada nos pelos de Asteroid, Lumina dá um rápido giro de 180 graus e arremessa-a contra a árvore, após fazer isso, ela limpa suas mãos, bota o indicador esquerdo no olho e mostra a língua para a morcega. Ela observa aquilo quando ia bater na árvore e fica com muita raiva, mas era bem tarde, ela já estava se machucando com o impacto no tronco.

- Como ela tem todas essas informações?! Malditaaaaa!!! Sua festa acabará daqui a pouquinho! - Diz ela, enfurecida com a atitude da gata.

- Eu até queria te dar uns socos mas, com licença, não acha que minhas unhas estão horríveis? Pois é, preciso pintá-las... - Responde Lumina em um tom irritante. - Sabe como é, sendo irmã mais velha do poderoso chefão da Elite, é fácil conseguir as fichas dos seus integrantes.

- Não sei quem é mais irritante, se é o Starlight, ou se é VOCÊ!!!

Asteroid solta um grito infernal, e o pior, aquilo parecia estar afetando a audição de Lumina de um jeito tão doloroso que ela estava entortando as próprias pernas, pronta para cair.

Mesmo assim, ela não estava se importando tanto consigo, pensava mais sobre o que podia acontecer com Cross que provavelmente estava nas redondezas. Sua inimiga nem via o que estava acontecendo, apenas continuava gritando de olhos fechados, pois era mais difícil fazer barulho com eles abertos. Alguns segundos se passaram, a morcega decide parar quando Lumina estava de joelhos no chão, apesar de não ter visto nada, sentia que a respiração de sua oponente estava mais fraca e que ela estava mais frágil.

- É, cara amiga Lumina, o que você não esperava é que recentemente minha voz mudou.

Asteroid caminhava lentamente até a gata, e quando chega, bota um de seus dedos indicadores na orelha direita dela e pouco tempo depois o retira, ele estava com umas gotas de sangue, então a morcega mostra esse dedo para ela.

- Seu ouvido está sangrando querida, creio que não é recomendável te ver lutando.

- Você acha que eu vim aqui para nada? Um grito como esses não vai me fazer desistir, "querida".

Lumina rapidamente apoia seus braços no chão, então levanta a perna direita com muita velocidade acertando a barriga da morcega e tirando-a do chão. Em seguida, ela levanta a perna esquerda com mais velocidade ainda para acertar o queixo da morcega, o que realmente acontece e machuca criticamente sua boca, fazendo-a sangrar muito. Então dá um rápido giro com as pernas, pula e volta de pé para o chão.

- Sua boca está sangrando, querida. Tente usar sua poderosa voz agora.

Por mais que tentasse, Asteroid não podia nem abrir sua boca pois a dor era enorme. Ela tinha que lutar na base do ataque físico, sendo que não era tão boa naquilo, o que a preocupava muito. Lumina estava firme e pronta para outra, apesar de um pouco surda pelos efeitos do grito.

- É, muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer aqui, mas, o final já está claro.

Asteroid aumentava sua raiva a cada segundo, não agüentava ver a cara daquela mulher: Feliz e confiante apesar do ouvido vermelho. Ela tinha de fazer algo urgente, então decide partir para cima de sua oponente com todas as forças que tinha, preparando as asas para fazer um golpe aéreo.


	32. Librianos e Virgens

**Capítulo 032 – Librianos e Virgens**

Asteroid aumentava sua raiva a cada segundo, não agüentava ver a cara daquela mulher: feliz e confiante apesar do ouvido vermelho. Ela tinha de fazer algo urgente, então decide partir para cima de sua oponente com todas as forças que tinha, preparando as asas para fazer um golpe aéreo.

- Mas você não desiste mesmo, você está com a desvantagem de não poder usar a técnica da sua espécie, com a desvantagem de não poder gritar e ainda assim quer lutar.

A morcega começa a girar, ela toma forma de um furacão, derrubando todas as folhas das árvores próximas à ela com apenas o vento: um ataque impossível de escapar porque a vítima seria pega ou pela própria morcega ou seria arrastada pela força do vento. Lumina percebe a incrível velocidade que Asteroid estava atingindo e muda um pouco seus conceitos, não seria nada fácil encontrar uma solução para aquilo em pouco menos de dois segundos. Ela saca duas armas laser de sua bolsa e tenta usá-las para obrigar a morcega a dar uma parada brusca, diminuindo o dano recebido.

- Isso vai funcionar! Ah se vai! - diz Lumina, disparando os dois lasers, acertando diretamente as asas da morcega e fazendo ela perder o equilíbrio. - Faz tempo que eu não brinco com minhas amiguinhas aqui, e quando vou brincar, essas coisas acontecem.

Asteroid tem parte de suas duas asas derretida pela arma de Lumina, mas aquilo realmente só tinha servido para diminuir o dano, pois nem aquilo tinha parado a morcega. Ela atinge a barriga da gata em cheio e alta velocidade, chocando-a com a árvore que estava alguns metros atrás e imobilizando as duas. A gata fica encostada na árvore e sua oponente é atirada para longe, bem longe, acaba batendo com a cabeça em uma outra árvore. Ainda acordada, Lumina lembra de onde conhecia aquela mulher.

- É... Acho que ainda estou inteira. - diz Lumina, extremamente exausta, com dores no corpo todo, mas ainda com um sorriso no rosto. - Ela parece mesmo a Asteroid que eu conhecia, muito insistente...

Lumina conhecia aquela jovem morcega desde que ela era criança, suas memórias de professora particular nunca seriam apagadas. Asteroid era uma aplicada aluna em sua aula de robótica, mas tinha suas grandes dificuldades por alguns problemas mentais de aprendizado, e o pior, ninguém a ajudava, apenas riam de sua cara de um jeito humilhante. Até que em um certo dia Lumina fez uma visitinha especial aos seus pais, que estavam tristes com suas baixas notas, e conversou com eles um pouco até chegar quem era realmente a procurada: a problemática morceguinha, junto de seu irmão um pouco maior.

"Ela tinha um afeto muito grande pelo seu irmão Crash, nem imagino o que ela sofreu quando soube que tinha o perdido. Também não imagino o que deve ser a tentação de ter a missão de eliminar o culpado pela morte do seu irmão, sorte a dela de ter me achado como oponente, o Nubobot com certeza a mataria." Era o que ela pensava, também analisando a situação: a qual todos os soldados, Nubobot, ela e Cross estavam envolvidos. "É isso! Starlight ainda está no comando da Elite, ele nunca a abandonou, só retirou-se por um tempo para ficar com o Nubobot no seu primeiro mês de vida! Mas então, o que ele pretende fazer para o Bot?!". Lumina ficava cada vez mais nervosa com aqueles pensamentos, sabia que seu irmão não era de construir planos falíveis e que boa coisa não estava sendo planejada. Por mais que ela tentasse imaginar coisas boas de Starlight, poucas vezes ela conseguia achar algo, ele sempre teve um jeito estranho de ser.

- BINGO!

Double finalmente havia completado o que precisava. Um som de alerta começava a soar por toda a sala com o grande computador, que depois disso provou ser o que controlava exatamente todo o quartel da Elite.

- O que pretende fazer agora, Double?! - diz Shellster, impressionado com as habilidades de hacker do seu colega.

- Por mais que o Starlight tentasse esconder a operação do sistema, eu consegui! Agora vamos assustar o nosso robôzinho e atraí-lo para nós.

- Eeeeeeeiiiiiii, dá para parar de fazer barulho? Eu estou bebendo sangue, estou morrendo de sede! - grita Toxan de seu quarto, com uma voz um pouco estranha pelo fato de estar com a boca cheia.

- Ok oneechan, agora vamos assistir nosso N-105.

Nubobot estava começando a atirar nas paredes de raiva, aquilo parecia não ter saída alguma, por mais que ele enxergasse algo.

- Mas que porcaria! Estou começando a odiar essa merda!

Ao gritar isso, as paredes mais uma vez começam a se mover. Algo diferente acontecia agora, as novas vieram com algo parecido com lanternas extremamente potentes que ao acionadas, derretiam lentamente quem estivesse no caminho das luzes. Nubobot estava cercado do lado direito e esquerdo por duas dessas paredes e o pior ainda estava por vir, mais duas paredes desse estilo o cercam pela frente e por trás, fazendo-o ficar completamente preso nessa armadilha.

- A temperatura do local está aumentando lentamente, as lanternas não podem ser apagadas pelo fato de estarem protegidas, vou analisar profundamente o local.

O robô fecha seus olhos e toca uma de suas mãos na parede, descobrindo a composição dela, que era a verdadeira proteção das lanternas. Ele fica surpreso quando vê que tipo de material foi investido, era algo resistente o suficiente para resistir a uma explosão nuclear, um material tão raro que nem os mais ricos tinham coragem de usar para se proteger.

- Isso é, impressionante... o dinheiro com certeza foi obtido do meu último assalto ao BangBank. Starlight está por trás disso, o que quer dizer que vou matar duas baratas em uma pisada só.

Nubobot percebe que seu corpo estava esquentando, algo tinha que ser feito urgentemente antes que ele fosse transformado em pó pelo calor. Mas, se ele não podia destruir, o que ele poderia fazer? Apenas um segundo refletindo e ele lembra que tudo era controlado por uma máquina então, decide tentar acessá-la pelo próprio vidro, obtendo sucesso.

Lumina ainda estava olhando para o céu, dessa vez lembrando das coisas ruins que Asteroid fazia, como se aproveitar da insana voz que tinha para atormentar quem ela não gostava. Não era nada tão potente quanto agora, mas era bem irritante: o suficiente para fazer muitas meninas de sua idade chorarem. Outro péssimo defeito era o de não saber pedir desculpas, muito menos parar algo quando descobre que é errado, só arrependeria-se quando ia dormir e pensava sobre o que havia feito no dia.

- É melhor eu me preparar, mesmo se ela conseguir me reconhecer, essa luta só vai acabar quando uma chegar ao hospital.

A gata se levanta e fica encostada na árvore que estava a poucos metros de sua oponente. Ela ia lembrando de mais coisas, incluindo uma estranha tatuagem de uma criança azul que havia aparecido no braço da garota no seu último ano de colégio. Ao observar melhor as coisas ela percebe que a tatuagem ainda ocupava seu braço, mas havia uma coisa estranha, não era mais uma criança e sim uma mulher!

- Quero os motivos, por que sinto algo estranho só de olhar para essa tatuagem... e por que sinto que ela me observa também.

- Eu consegui, eu descobri seu signo, Lumina. - diz a morcega ainda deitada com a cabeça na árvore. Porém, ela aparentemente não estava sentindo dor em lugar algum, coisa que não devia acontecer já que estava acordando de uma grande pancada na cabeça. - Nada me importa mais que vencer isso, se é que me entende.

Apesar de parecer recuperada, ela ainda demorava um pouco para se levantar, mesmo apoiando-se na árvore com o braço esquerdo: o qual tinha uma tatuagem de um peixe verde.

- Asteroid, eu te entendo sim. Algo em você mudou demais, mas há algo dentro de você que não muda. - diz Lumina, de olhos fechados, com um sorriso no rosto. - Você nunca desiste, não precisa dizer isso para mim.

- Ainda bem que você sabe, não quero que fique com remorsos. - Asteroid olha para seu braço com a tatuagem da mulher azul e força um pouco mais suas mãos, que ainda estavam apoiadas na árvore.

Por mais que não quisesse acreditar, Lumina conseguia sentir que a terra tremia, embora bem pouco. Asteroid percebia que sua atual oponente estava se assustando com aquilo e resolve revelar seu ataque de vez: abaixo de Lumina, várias raízes da árvore que estava atrás dela começam a sair de modo que cortasse tudo que atingisse. A gata consegue desviar, mas nota que mais raízes estavam saindo do chão.

- Odeio ter que matar a natureza, mas infelizmente não tenho opção.

Ela retira suas duas pistolas laser do bolso, carrega-as ainda no ar e dispara na árvore atrás dela, cuja provavelmente estava liberando as raízes, acertando o seu centro e deixando todo o chão em sua volta em chamas. Mas aquilo não adiantara muito, em poucos segundos novas raízes começam a sair do chão e tentar pegá-la, sendo que dessa vez ela não tinha pista de qual árvore estava as liberando.

- Mas que merda, como você faz isso?!

- O signo da virgem, o signo do fim das colheitas. Não são muitas as plantas que aceitam ser jogadas fora por isso, pelo menos foi o que me disseram uma vez, por mais determinada que seja, acabou pra você agora. Temos duas pessoas presentes aqui, uma virgem e uma libriana, descubra o que a libra faz.

Lumina ainda estava desviando das raízes que não paravam de sair do chão, mas via que Asteroid preparava algo para acertá-la, e algo poderoso. Quando olha bem para ela, escuta um barulho alto de saltos batendo no chão. Mas o pior não era aquilo que já estava sofrendo e sim o que estava vendo, além das raízes, uma grande onda de terra se formava em direção à ela. Somente um segundo desviando a sua atenção e várias raízes a agarraram, ela sente seu braço esquerdo ser perfurado por elas e depois não vê mais nada, a onda já havia a cobrido por inteiro.

- Me desculpe, mas geralmente virgem é um dos piores signos que uma pessoa pode ter quando me encontra.

- Virgens, também não, desistem... - gagueja Lumina, com o corpo todo machucado e as roupas um pouco rasgadas, além de aparentemente estar com um braço inativo.

- Eu sei disso, também não desistirei nunca apesar de não ser como você. Se desistisse, eu te esmagaria de um jeito pior do que jamais imaginou.

- Não vou cair, sozinha.

Aquelas palavras pareciam as últimas da gata. Quase desmaiada, ela bota sua mão direita por baixo da onda e uma fraca luz provocada por energia elétrica é formada, junto com um raio que atravessa a terra e segue em direção a Asteroid. Com Lumina já desmaiada, Asteroid não tinha nada a fazer se não desviar da grande rajada de energia elétrica que se formara, mas algo extremamente estranho acontece: mesmo sem ser atingida, ela tem seu corpo paralisado.

- O que, o que é isso?! - no momento, ela pensava que realmente iria cair como Lumina. Ainda mais quando nota que aquela pequena luz que via antes da rajada era na verdade, um campo de energia elétrica que iria derrubar tudo em seu caminho crescendo lentamente. - Como você conseguiu?! Maldita!

Tudo o que restava para Asteroid era esperar ser consumida pela energia elétrica e desmaiar, ou talvez, morrer. E assim acontece, quando a luz finalmente desaparece, tudo o que resta são os dois corpos femininos no chão.

- Nós duas... nenhuma de nós desiste, mas, por hoje, eu venci... - diz Lumina, desmaiando logo em seguida.


	33. Firewall

**Capítulo 033 – Firewall**

Nubobot estava em um sistema completamente anormal. Os números compartilhavam um tom vermelho e alaranjado, uma impressão de que ele estava em estado de alerta vermelho, e que aquilo tudo era esperado.

- Caí em mais uma armadilha! Estou ficando cada vez mais idiota, mas, agora tenho que arranjar um jeito de sair daqui! - diz o robô, extremamente irritado por estar em outra armadilha. - Preciso me preparar melhor para lutar contra eles, desse jeito só vou me dar mal.

Ele percebe que três enormes garras negras estavam atrás dele, provavelmente os anti-vírus. Mas havia algo estranho neles, um canhão enorme no meio de cada um que estava carregando energia. Nubobot já tinha certeza, eles iriam começar a disparar raios laser, pelo menos era esse o estilo de raio que notara na formação da carga.

- Que máquina, nunca tinha visto um anti-vírus tão bem-trabalhado como esse, mas bem, vamos ao ataque.

O robô retira sua foice das costas e se prepara para eliminar os anti-vírus. Eles investem em direção a ele, disparando várias rajadas de raios laser, criando um verdadeiro show de luzes dentro daquele sistema; Nubobot consegue desviar de todas: apesar de várias, as rajadas eram finas por comprimir energia; vê que as mãos estavam vulneráveis, pois ainda tinham de carregar energia para voltar à disparar, então se aproveita disso e corta uma das garras ao meio com o Data Reaper.

- Menos uma, agora faltam as outras duas, mas esse sistema provavelmente não tem só isso.

Algo estranho acontece: ao ser eliminada, a garra se torna uma bola de energia negra; instantaneamente, a garra mais próxima é sugada por ela. Por mais que não quisesse, Nubobot estava surpreendido com o que via: todos os números do sistema começam a acelerar seus movimentos impressionantemente, e a bola de energia ficava mais negra a cada segundo que se passava. Ele fica tão desprevenido observando que a terceira garra se abre e se finca nos ossos de suas costas, para a sorte dele, apenas poucas pontas conseguem o acertar diretamente.

- Caramba! Eu devia ficar preocupado com o que sobra, não com o que se forma. - resmunga ele, olhando a mão presa nos ossos das costas. - Iria acabar fazendo isso de qualquer jeito mesmo.

Nubobot bota as duas mãos no estômago e começa a apertá-lo; em dois segundos, o corpo dele começa a tremer, seu rosto adquire um tom mais negro e seus ossos das costas começam a crescer, perfurando a terceira garra que estava presa lá; após isso, ele dispara-os para cima em velocidade absurda, fazendo a garra não resistir a pressão e ser eliminada.

- Isso é suficiente para causar uma interferência no sistema, e desativar no mínimo duas lanternas.

E aquilo estava correto, os ossos, que iam em velocidade incrível para o alto somem após algum tempo e, justamente no lugar onde eles desaparecem, acontecem simultâneas explosões que mudam o tom das cores dos números, deixando-os um pouco mais claros. Ainda não era nem metade do suficiente, seu corpo original sobreviveria por muito mais tempo, mas ainda assim ele estava derretendo.

- Estranho, vi os anti-vírus, mas nenhum firewall apareceu. - diz ele, como provocação para que o firewall aparecesse mais cedo.

Mais uma vez, o truque funciona, um estranho firewall azul-petróleo aparece no meio dos números abaixo de Nubobot. Ele percebe a estranha reação dos números e sai do caminho antes que algo acontecesse com ele. Aquilo não parecia uma parede, pelo contrário, parecia uma montanha de gosma negra parcialmente solidificada; de repente, o centro dele começa a amolecer e algo muito semelhante a um olho sai de lá.

- Por que sinto que conheço isso de algum lugar? - pergunta Nubobot a si próprio, mas algo realmente estranho acontecia com ele. Algo dentro dele reagia àquele firewall, não era uma reação ruim, mas também não era boa. - Não importa se conheço essa desgraça, o que importa é que é um obstáculo e devo eliminá-lo.

A distração de Nubobot o atrapalha novamente, já que após destruir a terceira garra, ele deveria voltar sua atenção à bola de energia que se formava em sua frente. Ela imediatamente voa em direção ao olho do firewall e quando chega bem perto, é dividida em vários raios e começa a perfurá-lo de modo que impedisse qualquer reação.

E algo pior acontece: O firewall vai amolecendo criticamente, a ponto de começar a se espalhar por todo o sistema. Mas não era bem isso o que mais chamava a atenção, era a formação dos dois enormes braços e garras dele, resistentes como adamantite de acordo com a análise-relâmpago de Nubobot.

- Eu estou tendo cada vez mais certeza de que vi isso em algum lugar... E tenho que destruir antes que esteja completo!

O robô pega sua foice e tenta cortá-lo no meio, visando acertar o olho que parecia ser o ponto fraco. Ele realmente acerta, dividindo o firewall, que mais parecia uma gosma, em dois pedaços. Mas para sua surpresa, em apenas um segundo ele já estava recomposto e disparando várias rajadas de raios laser pelas mãos.

Nubobot percebe aquilo e tenta desviar, falhando miseravelmente, pois eram tantas rajadas que ele acabou sendo cercado de todos os lados possíveis, conseqüentemente tendo seu corpo todo afetado. Mas algo ainda pior acontece: ele sentia uma grande instabilidade em seu sistema, como se não conseguisse controlá-lo direito, e aquilo com certeza era um dos efeitos daqueles raios em especial.

- Estou me sentindo cada vez pior... Que tipo de firewall é esse?! Vou ser obrigado a recuar por enquanto.

Algumas outras lanternas também se apagavam por causa dos inúmeros tiros que atravessaram o corpo de Nubobot e atingiram diretamente o seu sistema. Ele sentia que seu corpo estava cada vez mais seguro na realidade, mas também sabia que lanternas não eram mais problema, o problema era que ele estava novamente preso em uma armadilha.

Todos estavam dormindo fora daquela base: Asteroid ainda estava sob os efeitos da descarga de energia elétrica. Lumina estava literalmente enterrada. E Cross, um pouco longe dali, estava dormindo normalmente encostado em uma árvore.

O dia já amanhecia chuvoso. Uma chuva aparentemente bem forte, já que várias poças d'água já formavam-se em apenas alguns segundos. Cross já estava acordando de seu curto sono, curto pois a última luta de seu irmão havia sido finalizada aproximadamente à meia-noite.

- Waaaaahh!!! Onde será que eu vim parar agora? - diz Cross, com o objetivo de acordar Curse. Ele estranha pois seu irmão não respondia, parecia estar em sono profundo. - Poxa, mas que droga! Essa floresta fica cada vez mais odiável.

Cross resolve levantar e tomar seu rumo sem saber qual era. Ele sentia seu casco pesar muito mais que o normal, com certeza por causa daquela maldita chuva, que encharcava todo seu corpo e aos poucos ia enferrujando o casco.

Quanto mais o besouro andava, mais perdido e nervoso ficava. Alguma coisa teria de ser feita urgentemente, ele estava odiando demais aquela floresta, odiando mesmo! A vontade dele era de derrubar todas as árvores com uma chifrada só, para que ele finalmente encontrasse a saída, mas ele não tinha força nem para derrubar uma árvore por causa da chuva.

- Cadê o Bot, Lumina... Cadê o Curse. Por que todos sumiram?

Ele perdia cada vez mais as esperanças: nada estava a favor, pelo contrário, tudo estava contra. Não havia ninguém por perto, pelo menos não que ele soubesse. Suas forças estavam rapidamente sendo sugadas junto com as gotículas d'água em seu casco.

- Não me sinto tão bem agora...

Nubobot sentia que seu corpo estava com uma temperatura muito elevada, ele tinha no máximo mais uma hora para desativar o sistema e se libertar daquela armadilha. Por mais rápido que ele precisava ser, ainda não tinha certeza se estava carregado o suficiente para derrubar aquele firewall.

- Não importa, não posso ficar de braços cruzados derretendo somente porque não estou em meu cem por cento.

Seu raciocínio estava correto. Tinha noção do perigo e do tempo investido para derrubar aquele estranho firewall, sentia-se em um beco sem saída: encarar um monstro face-a-face com poucas energias ou derreter completamente, a escolha era óbvia.

Ele toca sua única mão novamente no material especial que protegia as lanternas e, no mesmo instante, sua íris some, fazendo com que seus olhos sejam preenchidos com uma única cor preta. O processo estava completo, Nubobot estava transferido para o sistema daquela parede. O firewall não estava à amostra, mas isso não era problema, ele já tinha noção de como acordar a fera: imediatamente retira sua foice das costas e a finca no, falando em sentido figurado, chão.

- Levante-se, desgraçado!!! - grita o robô, repetindo o golpe com a foice inúmeras vezes. - Não tenho tempo!

Nubobot acaba conseguindo acordar a fera, só que algo o surpreende: o firewall estava bem maior e, ao invés de duas garras, ele havia adquirido quatro! Aquilo desanima ainda mais o robô, que não estava em condições de desistir por mais forte ou tedioso que o inimigo fosse.

- Merda...

Visto que nem cortes com a foice afetavam aquele firewall, Nubobot tenta analisá-lo profundamente para descobrir seus pontos fracos. Então resolve ficar à espera de ataques do seu oponente, sendo que o mesmo já estava concentrando energia no centro de suas garras. Passando poucos segundos, as garras do firewall começam a disparar a energia carregada em direção ao robô. Ele já estava preparado para ver várias rajadas tentando acertá-lo, então finca sua foice no chão e uma parede branca com alguns números se levanta em sua frente, protegendo-o de absolutamente todos os tiros. Rapidamente ele retira sua foice do chão e a finca em números que corriam pelos lados, funcionando como parede, drenando todos eles e obtendo algumas informações sobre o tipo de laser disparado.

- Então é isso, é daí que o conhecia! Esse firewall tem o mesmo estilo do que tenho instalado em meu próprio corpo! Esse é exatamente o mesmo laser que eu uso, mesma temperatura, mesma coloração... Mas eu não sei a minha própria fraqueza, então como derrotarei-o? Voltando à estaca zero.

Nubobot percebe uma pequena fraqueza de seu oponente: seus canhões demoravam alguns minutos para recarregarem, o que poderia ser suficiente para gastar uma energia, tentando descobrir seu ponto fraco à força. E assim faz, não espera nem mais um segundo e parte para cima do firewall, já mirando seu canhão e sua foice no único olho do seu oponente.

- Desgraçado. Eu não perdi para várias criaturas poderosas, não é para um firewall que eu vou perder! - diz ele com um sorriso vingativo no rosto, concentrando energia em seu canhão.


	34. Encontros e Desencontros

**Capítulo 034 – Encontros e Desencontros**

Nubobot percebe uma pequena fraqueza de seu oponente: seus canhões demoravam alguns minutos para recarregarem-se, o que poderia ser suficiente para gastar uma energia, tentando descobrir seu ponto fraco à força. E assim faz, não espera nem mais um segundo e parte para cima do firewall, já mirando seu canhão e sua foice no único olho do seu oponente.

- Desgraçado. Eu não perdi para várias criaturas poderosas, não é para um firewall que eu vou perder! - diz ele com um sorriso vingativo no rosto, concentrando energia em seu canhão.

Enquanto corria, conseguia analisar profundamente aquele firewall. Pouco a pouco ele conseguia enxergar por dentro daquela gosma vermelha, mas tudo o que via era um extremo vazio. Até que vê diretamente os olhos dele e repara que uma distorção muito grande de data se formava lá, certamente era o lugar que devia acertar com toda a força que tinha. A situação o favorecia mais ainda, já que não iria sofrer nenhum ataque enquanto fosse disparar a mais poderosa rajada de energia que já fizera até aquele dia.

- É agora! - Grita, enquanto disparava uma rajada de energia absurdamente grande contra o firewall, visando acertar principalmente seu olho e destruindo-o completamente. Não havia como escapar, ele era grande demais para simplesmente se locomover e desviar, e tinha gastado energia demais para rebater o golpe. - Vamos ver o que acontecerá.

A rajada acerta aquele olho vermelho em cheio, rachando-o, inclusive empurrando-o um pouco para dentro daquela gosma gigante. Era uma energia absurda, provavelmente provocara danos irreparáveis, isso se não o destruira completamente. Ainda não era possível enxergar por causa do clarão provocado pelo choque da energia com o olho, o que deixava Nubobot ainda mais ansioso com o resultado. Mas antes de conseguir ver algo, ele sente que seus pés estavam esquentando e que não conseguia os mover: ele estava começando a ser absorvido pelo firewall!

- Mas, mas... Que merda é essa?! - diz ele, tentando se livrar da gosma com a foice, sem sucesso algum.

Era questão de tempo para Nubobot ser completamente consumido pelo firewall, suas pernas já se tornavam pura gosma vermelha. Ele ainda cortava parte dela para, pelo menos, atrasar um pouco o processo de absorção enquanto procurava um método de revertê-lo.

Tudo que o robô pensava era que havia um jeito para escapar daquilo, mas desanimava cada vez mais quando cortava uma parte daquela gosma e surgia mais, tomando mais partes de seu corpo. Nubobot não conseguia ver mais nada de seu corpo, apenas seu braço que estava livre por estar em constante movimento, sempre desviando da própria destruição de vários jeitos.

- Não é agora que eu vou... É isso! Já entendi tudo. - diz ele, com um sorriso: finalmente havia encontrado a solução para aquele problema.

Imediatamente ele começa a concentrar algum tipo de energia em sua foice, e, com um pouco de dificuldade, finca-a no chão. Após isso, seu corpo é completamente consumido pelo firewall: a única coisa que sobra é seu braço com a mão, que é desconectado do corpo de seu dono alguns segundos depois, caindo no meio da gosma e sendo absorvido, junto com sua foice.

Cross ainda procurava por uma saída naquela floresta, mas estava extremamente cansado. Seus cascos estavam pesando, no mínimo, cinco vezes mais que o comum. Por mais que ele andasse, não encontrava nada. Sequer seu irmão estava acordado para ajudá-lo, o que o preocupava ainda mais.

- Vou ter que parar para descansar novamente... Estou me sentindo... - no mesmo momento, ele para de falar.

Estava observando algo extremamente incomum: uma árvore com seu centro totalmente perfurado, junto com duas enormes crateras no chão. Só de bater o olho já conseguia ver que havia uma morcega, bem gostosa por sinal, dentro dela. Enquanto a outra cratera estava meio bloqueada, várias pedras estavam jogadas sobre ela. Cross decide retirar as pedras para ver o que encontrava: eram muitas, um ou dois minutos teriam de ser gastos apenas para conseguir ver algo.

- Peraí, esse rosto... Lumina?! - então ele aumenta um pouco sua força, para que retirasse as pedras mais rapidamente, estava realmente surpreendido com o que via.

Em alguns instantes ele conseguia ver o corpo inteiro da gata, todo cortado e avermelhado, obviamente sangue. Ele se assustava cada vez mais, ele se sentia em um filme de terror: perdido em uma floresta enorme, chuva, depois ele encontra do nada uma amiga sua toda ferida. Mas já suspeitava do que havia ocorrido, vendo o corpo de ambas garotas extremamente machucado. Porém, qual seria o motivo? Como Lumina havia parado lá?

- Lumina! Acorda, acorda por favor! - grita ele, desesperado, querendo obter as respostas para suas perguntas e ver sua amiga acordada, se recuperando.

Ele não obtêm sinais de movimento da mulher, então decide checar sua respiração: estava lenta, porém, ainda estava sendo feita. Cross fica um pouco aliviado, mas não era o suficiente, ele queria vê-la acordando! Mas por mais que gritasse, ela ainda continuava lá dormindo, sem reação alguma.

Em um lugar muito escuro, andava Nubobot: aparentemente intacto, dando rápidos passos para que chegasse à óbvia saída daquela prisão. Ele já tinha decorado o mapa todo daquele local, simplesmente por ter entrado nas partes mais profundas do sistema.

- Tive muita sorte dessa vez... Minhas habilidades dentro de sistemas estão ridículas, preciso dar um jeito nelas urgentemente.

Era difícil explicar o que havia acontecido, em uma hora o robô estava sendo totalmente absorvido por um firewall, em outra ele estava andando por mais um dos vários corredores sombrios daquele local, com um mapa em sua mente.

Os dois observadores continuavam sem entender como Nubobot havia saído daquele jeito, os cálculos estimavam que ele sairia com danos graves daquele local, se saísse. Mas do jeito que ele aparentava estar, era bem possível que ele tivesse, falando no sentido figurado, cuspido naquele firewall, que era extremamente poderoso de acordo com seu programador.

- Mas afinal, como esse desgraçado conseguiu escapar?! - grita Shellster, com uma intensa raiva da situação.

- Acabou chefe, teremos de cuidar desse cara pessoalmente. Não sei como, mas ele escapou do nosso firewall.

- Já era de se esperar... - sussurra uma voz no ouvido das duas criaturas em frente ao computador.

- Miserável, como poderemos parar esse desgraçado?!

- Calma lá Shellster, vocês realmente terão de cuidar do Nubobot pessoalmente e devem tomar a melhor cautela que já tiveram em suas vidas.

- Por que está dizendo isso...? Sabe que já enfrentamos missões muito piores que capturar um robô poderoso. - diz Double, assustado com a cara séria e insegura da criatura que estava ao seu lado.

- Errado, vocês não enfrentaram. Pelo menos não quando se trata da captura de N-105.

Enquanto isso, Toxan continuava dentro do quarto escuro que se localizava atrás daquele computador, e estava escutando tudo. Sua refeição já estava feita, então ficar de penetra na conversa de seus patrões não seria nenhum incômodo, pelo menos não para ela. Tudo que a vespa pensava era como derrotar o robô sem perder tempo, já que ele não daria sangue algum a ela em troca.

- Vamos logo, o robô tem um acompanhante fresquinho! - diz ela, enquanto saía daquele quarto.

- Dessa vez não vá fazer besteiras, onee-chan. - responde seu irmão, preocupado com as atitudes que ela iria tomar.

- Ok, ok. Já entendi!

Cross ainda estava com Lumina do seu lado, dormindo profundamente. Ele já estava praticamente impedido de se mover devido à chuva, se sentia extremamente pesado com aquele casco molhado. Já era óbvio que a gata não iria acordar tão cedo, mas ele preferia esperar por querer protegê-la, mesmo que estivesse bem imobilizado.

- Mas o que aconteceu... - Resmunga, com uma cara triste e solitária. - Por que ninguém me responde?

Então o garoto consegue ouvir uma voz, mesmo que fraca, de sua amiga.

- Fuja...

- Lumina?!

Ela estava realmente em um estado grave, apenas um de seus dois olhos estava aberto e a sua boca não estava se movimentando normalmente. Cross se assustava ainda mais, mas precisava prosseguir, saber o que havia acontecido e do que ele devia fugir.

- O que, o que aconteceu?! - diz ele, apavorando-se cada vez mais.

- Apenas, fuja. Ela, ela já deve estar acordando, e... - uma grande pausa é feita, para que Lumina conseguisse respirar direito. Então, alguns segundos depois, ela continua. - Sinto que você sofrerá, e não quero ver isso.

- Me explica direito, por favor! - grita ele, se segurando para não chorar.

Lumina fecha seu único olho e não responde, esperando que Cross corresse daquele local. O que não acontece, já que ele continua do lado dela, insistindo para que acordasse novamente e contasse tudo o que se passava. Ela estava se irritando com o garoto até naquele momento, apesar de entender um pouco seus sentimentos, talvez se lembrasse de algo, talvez não.

- Cross... Pelo amor de Deus, fuja. - diz ela, de olhos fechados.

- Não, quero tudo esclarecido... E ver você bem!

- Mas se ficar aqui, vai acabar pior que eu. Ou melhor, pensando bem...

- Pensando bem o quê?! - pergunta ele, achando que iria receber uma boa resposta.

- Acho que poderei usá-lo como meu escudo. - diz, abrindo os olhos e olhando fixamente o garoto.

- Huh?! Escudo para quê?! Explique direito, por favor!

- Nossa Cross, é tão óbvio que aquela morcega que está em sua frente me atacou.

No mesmo momento, um grande silêncio toma conta do ambiente. Cross finalmente fica quieto, não que estivesse satisfeito com a resposta, mas sim porque obtivera um certo medo, já que estava extremamente vulnerável por causa dos cascos. "Ah se aquela chuva passasse e um forte sol brilhasse!" era o que ele pensava, sabendo que aquilo recuperaria praticamente toda sua mobilidade.

De repente, ele escuta uma voz atraente em seu ouvido. - Ei garoto... Se perdeu?

- Quem, quem é você?! - pergunta ele, chocado, movendo sua cabeça lentamente para trás. Assustando ainda mais quando vê a morcega, que alguns segundos atrás estava toda arranhada, praticamente refletindo a luz do sol.


	35. Desafio de Signos

**Capítulo 035 – Desafio de Signos**

- Nossa Cross, é tão óbvio que aquela morcega que está em sua frente me atacou.

No mesmo momento, um grande silêncio toma conta do ambiente. Cross finalmente fica quieto, não que estivesse satisfeito com a resposta, mas sim porque obtivera um certo medo, já que estava extremamente vulnerável por causa dos cascos. "Ah se aquela chuva passasse e um forte sol brilhasse!" era o que ele pensava, sabendo que aquilo recuperaria praticamente toda sua mobilidade.

De repente, ele escuta uma voz atraente em seu ouvido. - Ei garoto... Se perdeu?

- Quem, quem é você?! - pergunta ele, chocado, movendo sua cabeça lentamente para trás. Assustando ainda mais quando vê a morcega, que em alguns minutos atrás estava toda arranhada, literalmente refletindo a luz do sol.

- Alguém que não precisa fazer mal a você, basta colaborar. - responde ela calmamente, observando o garoto de modo estranho.

- Como assim... Colaborar?!

- Sim, eu não quero te ferir, só quero que você vá embora.

- E deixar a Lumina aqui? Nada feito!

- É uma pena, gostei tanto de você... Eu sempre tive uma queda por aquarianos. - diz ela, aumentando ainda mais o tom sensual de sua voz.

- Asteroid, o que você está dizendo para ele?! - grita Lumina, percebendo que havia uma comunicação entre os dois.

Mais uma vez, o ambiente é tomado por um silêncio de longo tempo. Tudo o que eles faziam era olhar para a cara do outro indivíduo, um desconfiando dos movimentos do outro, até que Lumina resolve se levantar e agir para valer, retirando as duas armas laser de seu bolso e apontando-as para a morcega.

- Calma aí, eu estava dizendo para o Cross que não queria o machucar! - diz Asteroid, tentando evitar uma briga desnecessária, ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

- Sei... Me dê um motivo para acreditar em você.

Lumina começa a carregar energia em suas duas armas e dispara contra a morcega em seguida, ela facilmente desvia, sem fazer movimento algum para contra-atacar. A gata ainda assim não acredita na mudança de Asteroid e fica na defensiva.

- Credo, até parece que eu iria fazer algum mal a um garotinho tão fofinho.

- É Lumina... Até parece. - diz Cross, observando a briguinha das duas mulheres.

- De que lado você está?! - pergunta Lumina, vendo que Cross estava agindo estranhamente. Depois ela lembra que o garoto não resistia a nenhum rabo de saia e percebe que a situação era mais que comum. - Ah... Você precisa urgentemente tomar vergonha na cara, Cross.

- Qual é, só acho que devemos esperar um pouco. - responde ele, mesmo sabendo que essa era uma desculpa extremamente cretina.

- Bem, já que você não quis acreditar na minha palavra Lumina... Não sei se devo cumprí-la.

O símbolo da mulher azul no braço de Asteroid começa a brilhar e, mais uma vez, algumas raízes começam a sair do chão e tentar agarrar a gata.

- Mas que merda é essa?! - diz Cross, prestando atenção nas raízes que perseguiam Lumina, apenas ela. - Lumina!

- De novo? E acha que não pensei em algo que pudesse deter isso? - diz a gata com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto desviava do número absurdo de raízes que saíam do chão para tentar perfurá-la.

- É impossível detê-las, e você sabe disso! - responde Asteroid, enquanto já preparava outro golpe.

Elas estavam com os olhos brilhando, possivelmente determinação, as duas competiam por Cross: uma por sua segurança, outra por algo que provavelmente só ela sabia o que era. Lumina deixa de desviar das raízes com pequenos pulos para correr, e correr bem rápido, retirando suas pistolas em seguida e efetuando três disparos para o alto.

- Mas que... - diz a morcega, olhando para o alto por pouco mais de um segundo. - Espera, cadê ela?!

"Por enquanto estou segura." pensava a gata, atrás de várias árvores, se escondendo de sua inimiga. Realmente não estava mentindo quando dizia que podia deter aquilo, o segredo daquele golpe já era aos poucos revelado em sua mente: aquelas tatuagens assombrosas faziam aqueles golpes, cada tatuagem representava um signo diferente e se ativaria caso visse alguém do mesmo signo que ela. Lumina realmente não imaginava que as tatuagens serviam para aquele tipo de fins, era um poder no mínimo bizarro, e prejudicial.

- Não se esconda! Não seja covarde! - grita Asteroid, começando a se desesperar com o sumiço de Lumina, conseqüentemente o sumiço de seu poder do controle das raízes.

- Para de gritar, meus ouvidos estão estourando!! - grita Cross, enquanto tampava os ouvidos, sentindo-se extremamente irritado por causa do som altíssimo que saía da boca da morcega.

- É isso... Aquário...

Asteroid fecha seus olhos e tenta ouvir o som da respiração da gata por alguns poucos segundos, mas ele sempre se misturava com o som da respiração de Cross e acabava a confundindo. Mesmo assim, ela continuava tentando e em mais alguns segundos acaba obtendo a resposta que queria, descobre que o som da respiração vinha da árvore que se localizava atrás dela.

- Então é aqui que está se escondendo?! Maldita!

A morcega bate seus pés no chão com bastante força e uma onda de terra é formada, indo em direção àquela árvore, a derrubando completamente e prosseguindo até parar na outra árvore, pois já estava enfraquecida. Ela então vai verificar o que havia acontecido com a gata, esperando que ela esteja morta.

- Mas o que raios está acontecendo aqui?! - diz Cross, não entendendo nada da situação.

- Eeeei... não precisa ficar quieta desse jeito, anda, responda! - diz ela, enquanto dava lentos passos em direção a árvore derrubada.

Ela é surpreendida por uma bala disparada por Lumina que atinge suas costas e a faz cair no chão, a gata tinha saído atrás da árvore que estava no mesmo sentido, porém na direção oposta da árvore atingida pela onda de terra.

- O que você, o que você fez?! - diz a morcega, com dificuldades para levantar-se devido a uma fratura feita nas costas.

- Não sou obrigada a dizer, agora vá embora! - responde Lumina, gritando e apontando uma de suas armas para sua inimiga.

- Eu posso até ir, mas não sem aquele garoto! - retruca Asteroid, enfiando um de seus dedos indicadores no chão.

Era mais um dos truques de Asteroid: uma pequena linha branca é feita no chão e começa a se alongar exclusivamente na direção de Cross em grande velocidade, não dando tempo para o garoto sequer tentar fugir. Quando a linha toca em um de seus pés, um círculo azul é formado no chão em torno de seu corpo e água começa a sair do lugar, prendendo-o completamente em uma esfera d'água. Lumina não muda muito sua expressão, apesar de ver que o garoto aos poucos estava se afogando dentro daquela esfera e ela tinha que fazer algo. Então ela, sem sequer suar, coloca seu dedo no gatilho da arma e aponta-a para sua inimiga.

- Faça isso e não terá a solução para seus problemas. - diz Asteroid, sorrindo.

- Ou você o liberta, ou será torturada antes de morrer. - responde Lumina com uma cara e voz fria, apertando um botão que ficava entre o gatilho e o cano da arma.

- Torturar-me, me pergunto co...

A morcega é interrompida por uma forte descarga de energia elétrica que se inicia nas costas, exatamente no lugar onde a bala se alojava. Lumina então revela seu verdadeiro plano: ela já estava cheia dos truques de sua inimiga, por isso havia atirado uma bala com uma incrível carga de energia elétrica alojada em seu centro, sendo que ela descarregava um pouco disso conforme um certo botão na arma fosse apertado. Asteroid não tinha escolha, ela não tinha medo de morrer, mas tortura era algo que botava medo em qualquer um e isso a incluía.

- Eu realmente não tenho opção, não é? - pergunta a morcega, mostrando uma cara muito desapontada, enquanto fracamente se levantava.

- Asteroid... Você não precisa ficar fazendo isso, afinal, a elite policial é feita para a segurança das pessoas e não para cumprir ordens de um gato que não está nem aí para o que acontece no mundo. - diz Lumina, notando a cara triste de Asteroid por ter falhado em sua missão e tentando alegrá-la.

- Por que crê tanto que o Starlight está envolvido nisso?

- Ele sempre foi o chefe da elite, ele criou a elite, não renunciaria de uma hora para outra sem motivos.

No mesmo momento, a morcega liberta Cross com um simples movimento de mãos e tenta alcançar suas costas com elas em seguida, não por se livrar da bala mas simplesmente para esfregá-la e aliviar um pouco da dor que ainda estava sentindo.

- Pois o plano que está atuando é realmente do novo chefe... Starlight realmente não renunciou, foi expulso de algum jeito por motivos que nem eu sei, e agora o dono da elite está caçando todas as suas criações para destruí-las e matar o gato depois, sem ele saber de nada. - conta Asteroid, sendo interrompida por um avanço da dor nas costas que a faz cair no chão desmaiada.

- Será que eu realmente acertei um ponto crítico? Dane-se, preciso ir ver o Cross!

Lumina vai em direção ao pequeno besouro e o vê caído no chão, encharcado, dormindo como quase sempre faz após as lutas. Ela checa o garoto, aliviando-se após notar que nada de grave tinha acontecido com ele; então não perde tempo e pega-o no colo, com um pouco de dificuldade pois o casco estava absurdamente pesado, e segue seu caminho pela floresta.

Nubobot finalmente estava fora daquele labirinto que, há pouco tempo, parecia não ter fim. Direto em sua saída, o robô já estava de cara com a mesma floresta que Lumina, só que em frente a uma enorme torre com o mesmo símbolo "E" que ficava na roupa de todos os soldados que já tinha enfrentado. Ele já sabia que era a torre do inimigo, pois tinha absolutamente todas as informações do lugar, retirada do sistema onde o firewall tinha o atacado.

- É aqui que eles ficam, tomara que esses idiotas não demorem muito a sair. - diz Nubobot, mostrando seu rosto.

O robô realmente não estava comum: sua roupa havia adquirido um tom mais escuro, sua face estava totalmente negra e ele havia adquirido mais um espinho, do mesmo tamanho dos outros, só que apontado para trás e não para baixo. Ele também estava utilizando um tom de voz bem mais sombrio e não estava segurando a foice, que estava consideravelmente maior, estava levando-a fincada no centro de suas costas.


End file.
